Call Of Duty
by infamous21
Summary: Acción y muchas aventuras es lo que nos trae esta nueva historia donde lo más importante es la respuesta a una sola pregunta...¿serás capaz de abrir tu corazón y pelear por lo que deseas? Siempre y cuando sobrevivas a la guerra...
1. Prólogo

**A/N:** Ya estoy de vuelta después de una vacaciones en esto de la escritura.

Espero que esta historia os guste tanto como las anteriores y, de ante mano, gracias por leerla.

Antes de que se me vaya la cabeza...

**Disclaimer:**no, por desgracia no tengo los derechos de la serie ni nada que ver con ella, todo pertenece al universo _Nanoha _y a su creador/a, aunque si me regalan a Fate, no tendré ningún problema en aceptar...

Pero volviendo al tema, aquí os dejo el prologo y volveré a actualizar lo más rápido posible.

Infamous21

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Base Central de Mid-Childa**

-Así que usted es, Fate Testarossa Harlaow.-dijo el hombre desde su escritorio.

Fate miro hacia el hombre antes de levantarse revelando toda su majestuosidad en aquel simple gesto, su capa blanca cayó a sus pies con elegancia mientras su pelo, atado en una bonita cola de caballo, hizo lo mismo a través de su espalda.

-Si, soy yo.-dijo en tono calmado.

El hombre la miro de arriba abajo antes de sonreír, una sonrisa que no le gustaba nada a Fate, pues sabía que era de de inferioridad, él la estaba infravalorando y ella odiaba eso profundamente.

-Sabe usted que estamos en guerra, ¿verdad?-pregunto el hombre.

-Lo se, señor.-dijo Fate.

-Y sabe que mi unidad no tiene errores.-volvió a decir el hombre.

-Lo se, señor.-repitió Fate.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima, la miro como si no fuera más que un cadete y volvió a sonreír mientras sacaba la insignia de su bolsillo.

-¿Sabe que es esto, Enforcer Testarossa?-pregunto el hombre.

-Si, que usted esta al mando.-dijo Fate.

-Eso es...y como tal, quiero saber porque esta aquí en lugar de estar con su hija y su compañera, Takamachi en un lugar seguro.-dijo el hombre.

Fate no pudo suprimir la sorpresa al saber que el hombre conocía a Nanoha y Vivio, aunque tampoco pudo reprimir la añoranza y la tristeza que los nombres le daban al escucharlos...porque Vivio no era más su hija.

Ni Nanoha su compañera.

-No puedo irme sin más, señor.-contesto Fate.

-No me joda, Testarossa, le estoy pidiendo la verdad.-dijo el hombre.

Entonces, el hombre le enseño un documento, uno con la firma de Hayate en el, que le pedía exclusivamente que no aceptara a Fate en su pelotón, pues la Enforcer no estaba preparada para la guerra que se avecinaba ni lo que podía descubrir en ella.

-Sabia que lo haría...-susurro Fate.

-Dígame la verdad, Testarossa, deme una razón para no hacer caso a lo que Hayate me dice aquí y la acoja en mi equipo, porque si esta aquí para pelear, la tomare con gusto, pero si es por temas personales...-le advirtió el hombre.

En parte era porque quería pelear para proteger el mundo que le había dado tanto, el único que podía llamar su hogar sin recordar las pesadillas, aquí vivían sus amigos, su familia y ella debía pelear por defenderlo.

Aunque una parte de ella, una oscura, una que ella no quería ni ver, una que llamaban celos, sabía que ella se había marchado por como Yuuno había avanzado en la familia, cenando con los padres de Nanoha, con ella misma y con Vivio.

Ese había sido el momento en el que Fate sabía, que ya no cabía en aquella familia y que debía marcharse cuanto antes mejor, su mala suerte había sido contárselo a Hayate.

La cual la había reñido con ganas mientras le pedía que no se dejara ganar, que no estaba todo perdido, pero si...

Todo estaba perdido, había tenido mil oportunidades para declararse a Nanoha, ninguna lo había hecho y al final habían acabado así.

Pero ahora ya no tenía tiempo para los sentimientos, no cuando tenía que pelear para lograr un mundo seguro para Vivio, para Nanoha y para toda la gente que quería.

-Estoy aquí por mi país, mi gente y mi pueblo, señor y daré mi vida si es necesario a cambio de salvar lo que queda de este mundo.-dijo Fate decidida.

El hombre la miro con una sonrisa antes de romper el papel de Hayate, por fin creyendo en ella y se le acerco con una mirada firme, colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Prepárese Testarossa, porque esta en la guerra mucho peor de lo que imagina.-dijo el hombre.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

_Diez semanas después, Base de la Sección Seis_

Hayate golpeaba su bolígrafo contra la mesa por cuarta vez mientras esperaba respuesta, había esperado días, semanas para que el General Sanderson se comunicara con ella para que le dijera que Fate volvía a casa de su partida precipitada y suicida.

Pero nada, no había habido ninguna respuesta y ella se estaba desesperando.

-Yagami.-dijo Sanderson.

-Quiero saber donde esta mi Enforcer, Sanderson.-dijo Hayate cortante.

El hombre suspiro, conociéndola, debería haber sabido que esto llegaría, no podía sin más quitarle a su mejor Enforcer y amiga y llevársela a hacer actos suicidas como si fueran de pic-nic.

-Ella esta aquí, en los barracones.-dijo Sanderson.

Antes de saber que estaba haciendo, Hayate golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza que hasta Sanderson se sorprendió, porque ella lo sabía, ella sabía que Fate iba a encontrar la manera de quedarse, esa estúpida estaba jugandose la vida solo porque Nanoha estaba despistada en sus sentimientos.

-Quiero hablar con ella.-dijo Hayate.

-Eh...no se si sea buena idea.-dijo Sanderson.

-No me interesa lo que te parece, pasámela, ahora.-dijo Hayate.

Sanderson decidió hacerle caso, no porque pudiera hacerle algo ya que él estaba por encima de ella y ella no podía matarlo en estos momentos, si no porque...

Podría echar a perder su misión.

Parecía que a Hayate iba a darle un ataque al corazón.

-Que conste que lo hago por la misión.-dijo Sanderson.

-Traela aquí, Sanderson.-dijo Hayate.

Él asintió y llamó a uno de sus hombres que rápidamente atendió a su llamada, pero las noticias no fueron para nada a su favor.

_Hay algo peor que la guerra y es una mujer del tamaño de Yagami enfadada._

-Así que...salió a hacer reconocimiento.-dijo Sanderson.

-Si, señor...salió a los Cañones de Atlas.-dijo el oficial.

Sanderson casi se atraganto con lo que acababa de decir su oficial y podía ver a Hayate temblar de furia detrás de él, eso era malo...

Muy malo.

-¿Hace cuanto?-pregunto a su oficial.

-Hace...una hora.-dijo el oficial.

El golpe siguiente fue tan fuerte que algunos oficiales se movieron para ver a Sanderson estrellando a su cadete contra una pared mientras le ponía las manos alrededor del cuello.

-¿Porque no se me informo?-pregunto Sanderson.

-Señor...me esta...ahogando.-decía el oficial.

-¡Contesta!-grito el General.

Los oficiales miraron a su General asustados, sabiendo que su reacción solo podía significar que algo andaba terriblemente mal.

-Ella...dijo que...estaría bien...sola...-respiró el cadete.

Sanderson soltó al oficial y miro a todos los demás antes de volver hacia Hayate que lo miraba como si pudiera matar ha alguien...

Y realmente, podía hacerlo.

-No puedes interferir.-le dijo Sanderson.

-Sacala de allí.-replicó Hayate.

Él podía notar su tensión, el miedo y la rabia creciendo en su interior por su amiga, pero aunque quisiera no podía venir, pondría en peligro la misión y en alerta a sus enemigos.

-Lo haré, tu asegurate de que Takamachi no entre en la zona.-dijo Sanderson.

-Eso va a ser complicado.-dijo Hayate.

Sanderson también lo sabia, el nombre de Nanoha Takamachi se había extendido como una plaga y ella era algo con lo que él no podía luchar en este momento, por eso, solo se le ocurrió una idea para neutralizarla.

-Dile que a muerto.-susurro Sanderson.

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Estas loco!-grito Hayate.

_Eso parece..._

Si no lo hacía tendría a toda la Sección Seis allí y eso era lo último que necesitaba si quería que algo saliera con éxito.

-Es la única manera.-dijo él.

-Puedo decirles que se ha marchado a una misión y...-replicó Hayate.

-No, sabes que Takamachi no se conformara con eso, sabes que intentará contactar con ella y eso no puede ser ahora.-dijo Sanderson.

Y Hayate sabía, por mucho que le doliera, que era la verdad, era la única manera de neutralizar a Nanoha y los demás.

-Odio que tengas razón.-murmuro Hayate.

-Lo se, yo también, ahora me marcho a por tu Enforcer.-dijo Sanderson.

Hayate lo miro prepararse y marcharse, porque no era una simple misión de reconocimiento sabía que Sanderson iría bien preparado y esperaba que Fate también lo hubiese ido.

_Protegete, compañera._

-La traeré, Hayate.-dijo Sanderson.

-Te creo, suerte.-dijo Yagami.

Y sin más, él se marcho, dejando Hayate con una sensación que solo había tenido cuando Reinforce se había marchado de su lado.

_El mundo no vale la pena._

Porque si el secreto de su misión se hacía público, nadie, ni los civiles, ni los magos estarían a salvo.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, el origen de los magos artificiales estaba a punto de descubrirse de la peor manera.

* * *

><p>El camino que la llevaría a los Cañones de Atlas no era demasiado rocoso, de hecho, se sorprendía de que Sanderson no hubiera pedido antes un reconocimiento aquí.<p>

Por eso ella estaba ahí, no quería ataques sorpresa por aquella zona.

-Me pregunto que habrá aquí...-murmuro Fate.

Subió a lo alto del Cañon para ver que desde allí, podría ver todo lugar que la rodeaba, paisaje sin igual que le robo el aliento se mostraba ante ella con una claridad que la hacía sentirse como si fuera la reina del mundo.

-Increible...-murmuro.

No solo era un lugar perfecto para disfrutar de la vista que le ofrecía, si no que también le daba acceso a todos los escondites de las montañas, incluso podía ver su base colocada en el centro de las montañas, tapada con árboles y más rocas que la hacían casi invisible...

Casi...

-Tengo que avisar a Sanderson de esto.-dijo Fate.

Empezó a mirar una manera de bajar de aquel lugar cuando vio algo que le había pasado por alto antes, había cuevas.

Muchas cuevas.

-Quizá debería echar un vistazo.-dijo para si misma.

_Quizá no..._

Pero la curiosidad era algo que siempre le había ganado, incluso cuando era una niña, por eso se dejo llevar por ella y empezó a mirar a través de las cuevas en busca de algo que ella todavía no sabía que era.

-Aqui no hay ni animales.-susurro para ella misma.

Llevaba un rato buscando y no había encontrado nada, así que desanimada por no poder descubrir algo importante se dispuso a volver a la base, hasta que...

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto Fate.

Era un ruido de pasos que ella no podía confundir, algo o alguien estaba allí, muy cerca de ella haciendo que todo su cuerpo fuera recorrido por un escalofrío.

-Quien eres...-murmuro la voz.

-¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto Fate.

De las sombras, Fate empezó a reconocer una figura de pelo corto y pequeño en estatura que caminaba hacía ella con miedo y determinación.

-Yo vivo aquí.-dijo la persona.

-Yo acabo de llegar.-dijo Fate.

Entonces Fate sintió un leve golpe en su brazo y lo próximo que supo que era que estaba contra la pared, agarrada por unos brazos que la mantenían allí por más esfuerzos que ella hacía por liberarse de su agarre.

-Quien eres...-repitió la persona.

-No te diré nada hasta no saber quien eres tu.-dijo Fate.

El agarre se intensifico ahora también en su cuello mientras Fate sentía la sensación de quedarse sin aire y empezar a perder la conciencia.

_Tengo que hacer algo..._

_-_Thoma, dejala...-dijo otra voz.

Quien la estaba agarrando simplemente la soltó y la miro mientras ella intentaba respirar en el suelo viendo apenas como otra figura se colocaba al lado de la primera acariciando su brazo tiernamente.

-Ella podría ser peligrosa.-dijo Thoma.

-No lo creo, no parece peligrosa.-dijo la mujer.

Ella quería levantarse para darle la razón a la mujer que estaba hablando pero por alguna razón, sus pulmones no podían expulsar aire y ella empezaba a notar el malestar previo a un desmayo...

Pero no quería desmayarse.

_No puedo quedarme a su merced..._

-Eres demasiado confiada.-dijo Thoma.

-Nunca se sabe, quizá ella nos ayude.-dijo la mujer.

-Lo que tu digas...-suspiro el chico.

Fate podía escucharlos, pero por alguna razón ella no podía seguir lo que decían y estaba empezando a sentir como sus fuerzas fallaban y todo se volvía cada vez más negro.

-Rápido, hay que sacarla de aquí.-dijo la mujer.

-Parece que tiene mala cara.-dijo Thoma.

-No debe de poder soportar el poder que irradiamos, vuelve a tu estado normal y llevemosla a casa.-dijo la mujer.

-¿¡Que! Vamos, Lily, podría ser un peligro en potencia.-dijo Thoma.

Fate podía sentir cierta irritación por parte de ella mientras calibraba su energía y se acercaba a ella para ayudarla.

-Callate y ayudame.-dijo Lily.

El chico suspiro antes de seguirla y entre los dos, la condujeron hacia un lugar desconocido para ella, que solo se dejaba llevar sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

_Estoy perdida..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Hayate había reunido a todo el mundo, desde Nanoha que se sentaba en primera fila hasta Yuuno que se sentaba el último, todos los que conocían a Fate estaban delante de ella, preparados para la reunión que ella misma había concretado.

_Me siento sucia..._

Ella no podía creer lo que iba a hacer, iba a mentir, iba a engañar a todas estas personas por el bien del mundo exterior, iba a ver como su propio mundo se iba al suelo en segundos.

-Os he reunido aquí porque tengo algo que deciros.-dijo Hayate.

Los demás esperaban impacientes sus noticias pero Hayate sintió que su garganta se secaba mientras miraba a Chrono con Amy y sus hijos, a Lindy que parecía saber que pasaba, tembló cuando vio a Signum, Shamal, Zafira y Vita con caras serias y expectantes sobre lo que ella diría, a Yuuno mirándola como si de verdad pudiera sentir lo malo de la situación, la familia de Nanoha, siempre tranquila, ahora parecía una piñata incapaz de romper...

Pero lo que de verdad llevó lágrimas a sus ojos, fueron, precisamente, Nanoha y Vivio, las dos permanecían tranquilas, como si nada de esto fuera con ellas y Hayate sintió que no podía hacerlo, no podía ni quería hacer llorar a Vivio...

No quería apenar a Nanoha.

_No tienes dos opciones, Yagami, hazlo o todo se irá a la basura._

-Lo que tengo que deciros es que...-suspiro la Comandante.

Apartó la mirada de todo el mundo, tenía que respirar y decirlo, tenía que ser consciente de las reacciones y las consecuencias y sin querer, una lágrima se escapo de sus ojos mientras esperaba precisamente eso...

Las consecuencias.

-Hayate, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Vita.

-Si...tranquila...-murmuro Hayate.

Respiró de nuevo, tomando una bocanada de aire por cada latido de su corazón mientras levantaba la mirada y la clavaba en la nada, obligando a sus labios a moverse.

-Fate-chan...-murmuro.-...ella ha fallecido...

Cerró los ojos esperando las reacciones sobre ella pero pasados unos segundos no sintió nada, no había nada, ningún ruido, ninguna reacción...

_Algo va mal..._

Abrió los ojos y miro a las personas allí reunidas que continuaban mirándola como si estuvieran en trance hasta el punto de que Hayate se vio obligada a tener que repetir lo que había dicho en orden de conseguir alguna reacción.

-Fate-chan, ha muerto.-repitió a todos.

Espero de nuevo, todavía sin ningún tipo de reacción y miro a Nanoha, que se limitaba a mirar a su hija con ojos perdidos y cuerpo rígido.

_No estas siendo clara, Yagami..._

-Chicos, he dicho que...-empezó la Comandante.

-Basta...-escucho a Nanoha.

Hayate miro a su mejor amiga notando como esta apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta poder ver sus nudillos totalmente blancos, Vivio a su lado, parecía contener sus lágrimas y el resto estaba en algo parecido a un estado de shock.

Y Hayate simplemente se quedo allí, odiándose por mentir mientras Nanoha salía corriendo del lugar y el resto empezaba a reaccionar entre gritos, lágrimas y murmullos rabiosos.

_Lo estas haciendo por un bien mayor, Hayate..._

Aunque en aquel momento, a ella no le parecía así...

* * *

><p>Sanderson era un hombre que se había criado en montañas, conocía todos y cada uno de los senderos y escondites de aquel lugar y aún así le estaba costando horrores buscar por cada lugar por el que Fate pudiera haber ido.<p>

-Sabía que esa rubia solo me traería problemas...-murmuro para si mismo.

Había oído hablar de la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaow y se sabía su expediente de memoria como también sabía quien era sus mejores amigas y su hija adoptiva y sabía que llevaba la palabra "PROBLEMA" escrita en mayúscula en su frente.

Y aún así, no pudo evitar tenerla en su equipo, no solo por su excelente expediente, si no porque en aquel momento se veía tan perdida que decidió que ella podría empezar una nueva etapa allí, con ellos...

-Que tontería...-murmuro Sanderson.

Siguió caminando cuando de repente, una fuerza invisible lo lanzó lejos de su camino y lo dejo dolorido en el suelo.

_¿Que demonios era eso?_

Se levanto y miro a su alrededor sin ver nada que le llamara la atención, pero algo le había golpeado, de eso estaba seguro y su alarma se disparó con urgencia y agilidad.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-pregunto.

Nada pasó y nadie contesto a su pregunta, así que muy lentamente camino, otra vez, hacía el punto donde había sido expulsado antes de notar una fuerte energía proviniendo del lugar donde minutos antes él había estado parado.

-Increible...-susurro.

Era una especie de barrera invisible, casi la podía palpar a medida que acercaba su mano, allí había algo que no querían que fuera descubierto y solo esperaba que Fate no hubiera metido sus narices en aquello también...

Aunque conociéndola, ya sabía que era más que probable que ella estuviera justo allí, metida en algún problema.

Ahora tenía dos problemas que resolver:

Descubrir si Fate estaba en algún lugar dentro de esa barrera y si lo estaba, tenía que descubrir como entrar él para sacarla de allí.

No podía ser tan difícil, ¿no?

* * *

><p>Cuando volvió a despertar, Fate sintió como unos ojos no dejaban de mirarla mientras mientras le quitaban algo húmedo de la cabeza, escuchaba el ruido de agua y otra vez sentía algo húmedo y frío en su cabeza.<p>

-Thoma, ven aquí.-dijo la chica.

Fate pudo identificar la voz como la que había oído en la cueva e intento enfocar su mirada hacía las personas que hablaban entre ellos delante de ella, intentando averiguar que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¿Que vas a hacer con ella?-preguntó el chico.

-¿Vas? Dirás vamos.-dijo la chica.

-Tu la trajiste, tu te haces cargo de ella.-replicó el joven.

Fate se movió un poco mientras ellos seguían hablando, intentando hacerse de notar sin éxito.

-No es un perro.-dijo la chica.

-Pero es una molestia.-dijo él.

-Esto...y...aqu...i...-murmuro Fate.

Lily se acercó a ella y le sonrió mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama y Thoma la miraba como si fuera a atacarla en cualquier momento.

-¿Como te encuentras?-le pregunto la chica.

-Bien...algo mareada...-contesto Fate.

-Tranquila, se te pasará en unos momentos.-contesto la joven.

Fate sonrió y cerró los ojos mientras sentía su energía poco a poco volver a ella y miraba a los dos jóvenes que tenía delante recordando lo que había pasado en la cueva con ellos.

-Tu quisiste matarme.-dijo Fate al joven.

-No, quise saber quien eras.-contesto él.

La chica lo miro de reojo mientras él simplemente apartaba la mirada, como si no le importara el enfado de su compañera.

-Perdonalo, es como un niño a veces.-dijo ella.

-No te preocupes...-murmuro Fate.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Lily y él es Thoma.-dijo Lily.

Fate miro a la chica que le estaba hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida, ella era bajita, de pelo blanco y largo y tremendamente tierna mientras que el joven tenía el pelo negro y corto y, a pesar de que parecía muy joven, tenia aspecto de seriedad y determinación.

-Yo...soy la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaow.-dijo ella.

Entonces vio como Lily se tapaba la boca con sus manos y Thoma la miraba como si decir su nombre hubiese sido ver a un fantasma.

-Que...¿Que pasa?-pregunto Fate.

-¿Eres la maga artificial Testarossa?-pregunto Thoma.

-¿La del proyecto F?-pregunto Lily.

Fate empezó a sentir el famoso miedo que aparecía en ella cuando era pequeña y esperaba a que su madre apareciera, aquellos jóvenes sabían sobre su nacimiento y sabían que ella no era del todo humana...

-¿Como sabéis eso?-pregunto Fate.

Lily miro a Thoma que asintió con su cabeza dando su consentimiento para lo que ella iba a decir a continuación.

-Bueno...digamos que somos una versión tuya...mejorada.-susurro Lily.

Fate estaba a punto de preguntar de que estaban hablando cuando una explosión hizo que las paredes retumbaran y ella sintiera un poder más allá de lo normal venir desde el otro lado de la pared.

Los estaban atacando...

-Thoma...-susurro Lily.

-Si...son los Hückebein.-dijo el chico.

-¿Quien?-pregunto Fate.

Entonces vio a cuatro figuras paradas delante de ellos, parecían muy poderosos y peligrosos y les estaban mirando como si ellos fueran carnada para animales.

-Mira lo que hemos encontrado.-dijo una chica de pelo rojo.

-Parece que vamos a matar dos pájaros de un tiro.-dijo un chico de pelo blanco.

Thoma se puso delante de ellas y miro a sus atacantes con furia, al parecer, eran los malos y Fate sintió la necesidad de pelear contra ellos, en gran medida, por su simpatía hacia Lily, aunque todavía tenia muy presente la sensación de no ser más que un experimento.

_Somos una versión tuya...mejorada..._

¿Que quería decir con eso?

-A por ellos, pero recordad, necesitamos a la rubia con vida, Fortis quieres investigarla.-dijo un chico musculado parado detrás de los otros dos.

Y en ese momento supo que quisiera o no, tenía que luchar para salvar su vida y averiguar de que iba todo aquello.

-¡Bardiche! ¡Set Up!-grito Fate.

El lugar se lleno de una luz brillante mientras Fate volvía a aparecer delante de ellos con su famoso traje de combate y la determinación brillando en sus ojos.

-Si nos queréis...-murmuro la rubia.-...tendréis que cogernos.

Apunto a su Bardiche contra sus enemigos mientras Thoma la miraba y, con una sonrisa, se giro para mirar a Lily, la cual miraba con admiración.

-Puede que empiece a gustarme.-dijo el chico.

Porque, de ser ciertos los estudios, ella sería la llave para deshacerse de un problema mayor que la guerra que ellos mismos habían comenzado.


	4. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_Era un bonito jardín, todo lleno de flores y regalos para ella, incluso había unos pequeños corazones de chocolate volando sobre el cielo mientras ella buscaba algo en particular..._

_Más bien, buscaba a alguien..._

_-Estoy aquí...-susurro una voz._

_-¿Donde?-pregunto ella._

_-Muy cerca de ti...-volvió a decir la voz._

_Y ella continuó mirando a su alrededor hasta que distinguió una melena rubia y unos ojos borgoña que siempre la habían mirado con cariño._

_-¿Fate-mama?-pregunto Vivio._

_-Estoy aquí, cariño.-dijo ella._

_Vivio corrió a través de la distancia que les separaba mientras su madre le habría los brazos para que ella recibiera su abrazo...pero no pasó..._

_Vivio cayó al suelo traspasando a su madre mientras que Fate se levantaba y la miraba con una mirada cargada de tristeza._

_-Lo siento, cariño...-dijo Fate._

_-Fate-mama...ayudame...-murmuro Vivio._

_Ella quería que su Fate-mama la cogiera de nuevo, como cuando era más pequeña y la levantaba cada vez que se caía, pero eso no podía ser..._

_Ya no, su Fate-mama ya no volvería a cogerla..._

_-Eres una niña fuerte, Vivio, recuerda esto cuando ya no puedas más...-susurro Fate._

_Entonces la vio empezar a desaparecer, su Fate-mama se iba sin que ella pudiera hacer nada y con esfuerzo, se levanto y estiro su mano para poder tocarla una vez más._

_Solo quería estar con su Fate-mama una vez más..._

_-¡No te vayas! ¡Fate-mama!-grito Vivio._

_-Te quiero, pequeña, nunca lo olvides.-dijo Fate._

_No..._

_-¡No!-grito Vivio._

* * *

><p>-¡Fate-mama!-grito Vivio.<p>

El sudor corría por su frente y su mano estaba estirada intentando agarrar algo mientras sus respiración iba a toda velocidad y su corazón intentaba salir de su pecho.

Era todo un sueño...

Vivio se paso la mano por la frente mientras retenía de nuevo las lágrimas, ella no podía dejarse ver como alguien débil cuando su Nanoha-mama estaba tan...fuera de carácter...

_¿Porque te fuiste de nuestro lado, Fate-mama?_

Era la única pregunta que no conocía, ella sabía que sus mamas se querían mucho más de lo que estaban dispuestas ha admitir y sabía que Fate haría cualquier cosa por Nanoha, aunque fuera desde la distancia, pero nada de lo que sabía podía explicar que había pasado con su familia...

Suspirando, se levanto de la cama viendo como no podía dormir y bajo para tomar un vaso de agua cuando escucho ruido en el salón e intrigada, fue a ver de que se trataba.

-¿Nanoha-mama?-pregunto Vivio.

Nanoha estaba allí, sentada en el sofá y mirando a la televisión donde la imagen de Fate se repetía una y otra vez, entonces Vivio comprendió que Nanoha estaba viendo el video de su séptimo cumpleaños, donde Fate y ella le habían preparado una gran fiesta.

-Ella...quería que todo saliera perfecto para ti...-susurro Nanoha.-...siempre tan atenta.

Vivio se sentó al lado de su madre y miro como Fate sacaba la tarta para ella mientras Nanoha aplaudía y cantaban el cumpleaños feliz con una Vivio emocionada y feliz...

Ella era feliz entonces...

-La echo de menos...-le dijo Vivio.

-Yo también, pequeña...mucho.-susurro Nanoha.

Vivio pudo notar que su madre lo decía en más de un sentido, podía sentir el corazón de su madre latiendo lentamente porque había perdido a alguien preciado para ella.

Y entonces, escucho la puerta abrirse y una melena rubia aparecer por el salón, pero no era la melena que ella quería ver y sospechaba, que tampoco era la que su madre quería ver...

Era Yuuno.

-Nanoha...-suspiro el joven.-...Dejalo, así solo te haces daño.

-Tengo derecho a recordarla.-murmuro Nanoha.

-Si, pero también tienes que seguir con tu vida...-empezó a decir él.

_Conmigo..._

Vivio sabía que era eso lo que quería decir, pero ella no quería ni siquiera pensarlo, no iba a poder sustituir a su Fate-mama, nunca y sabía que su Nanoha-mama pensaba lo mismo que ella, solo le quedaba saber porque entonces Nanoha había citado a Yuuno y se lo había llevado, junto con ella, a cenar al Midoriya Café.

-Ella era mi mejor amiga...-dijo Nanoha.

-Nanoha...ya hablamos de esto, ella ha muerto y tu no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo.-dijo Yuuno.

-¡Ya lo se!-grito Nanoha.

Vivio podía sentir como su madre se estaba rompiendo y la abrazo cuando ella cayó al suelo con sus sollozos haciendo temblar su cuerpo, porque la pequeña sabía que lo que sus mamas tenían era mucho más que amistad.

-La amabas...¿verdad?-dijo Yuuno de repente.

Nanoha se detuvo y Vivio también, no porque no fuera verdad, si no porque era una verdad que ninguna se esperaba y que, Vivio sabía, su madre no estaba preparada para aceptar.

-Dime la verdad, Nanoha, lloras porque por encima de todo, no supiste expresar tu amor por ella y ahora que se ha ido te has dado cuenta de que ya no habrá más "mañana lo haré."-dijo Yuuno derrotado.

Vivio vio como su madre se levantaba con lágrimas aún en los ojos y encaraba al hombre que había sido su compañero por los últimos dos meses, un hombre que todos creían era el que ella quería.

-Tienes toda la razón...-susurro Nanoha.

Yuuno suspiro, su cara no mostraba emoción porque él no iba a dejarse destruir por aquello, pero tenía que saber porque ella había actuado de aquella manera, solo quería saberlo.

-Entonces, ¿porque?-pregunto él.

Ella suspiro, sentándose en el sofá con Vivio cerca de ella y miro a Yuuno intentando aclarar sus ideas, necesitaba aclararlo todo.

-Al principio si te quería...-empezó ella.-...eras mi amigo, siempre estabas ahí para mi y habías sido mi amor de niñez, pero luego, ella cambio conmigo, era más atenta, más suave en su toque y en su voz, era mi mejor amiga y aún así, cuando estaba con ella no parecía sentir que nada fuera a ir a mal, era como si fuéramos perfectamente una para la otra, pero...-suspiro Nanoha.

-¿Pero?-pregunto Yuuno.

-Pero me dio miedo...-dijo Nanoha.-...empecé a pensar en ella siempre, cuando te miraba a ti, la veía a ella y todo siempre giraba en torno de Fate-chan y entonces empecé a fijarme más en ella a...

-A enamorarte.-dijo Yuuno.

-Si...me enamore de ella, pero ella estaba en tantas misiones, siempre tan lejos de casa que decidí buscar algo más estable, algo que estuviera siempre conmigo, además, no sabía que podía sentir ella por mi-dijo Nanoha.

Yuuno asintió sabiendo lo duro que debió ser para ella, pues no solo era que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga, si no que debía afrontar el hecho de que ella estaba lejos casi siempre y no sabía si ella la quería de la misma forma, pero todavía le quedaba una cosa por resolver.

-Si sentías todo esto, ¿para que me invitaste a cenar a casa de tus padre?-pregunto él.

Nanoha sonrió entonces, una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa hacia su familia que siempre la había apoyado en todo.

-Mi familia...ellos supieron que estaba enamorada de Fate-chan y que yo buscaba la manera de romper contigo sin hacerte mucho daño, por lo que pensaron en invitarte a cenar y una vez estuviéramos solos, pudiera decirte la verdad.-dijo Nanoha.

-¿Y porque no me lo dijiste?-pregunto él.

-Porque...-suspiro ella.-...otra vez me asuste, llegó un mensaje donde decía que Fate-chan se había marchado de nuevo y pensé que no tendría oportunidad de hablar con ella.-suspiro Nanoha.-...nunca me imagine que no podría hablar con ella nunca más...

Yuuno vio como sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas y él mismo luchaba por no llorar, porque él también había perdido, no solo el amor de Nanoha, si no también una amiga en Fate.

_Lo siento, Fate..._

Y la abrazó, porque si, él había perdido mucho, pero no más que Nanoha, porque ella había perdido la oportunidad de estar con la persona que quería, porque Fate la quería de la misma manera, él lo sabía.

Pero ella no y decidió no añadir más sal a la herida y dejarla curar, porque aunque hubiese deseado que todos sus años entre libros le pudieran dar una solución, la verdad era que no la tenía...

Y lo peor, era que no ni siquiera había una posibilidad.

* * *

><p>Hayate llegó a casa después de otro de esos informes interminables que amenazaban con tenerla despierta toda la noche, por suerte no había sido así...<p>

Aunque realmente, no es que pudiera dormir mucho después de lo que había dicho aquella mañana y mucho menos después de ver todas las reacciones.

_No sabes lo que tienes, hasta que lo pierdes..._

De todos ellos, a parte de ella misma, Nanoha y Vivio, la más afectada era Signum, era evidente para ella cuando la veía irse a practicar que cierta nostalgia se hacía fuerte en la guerrera, probablemente recordando a su compañera de prácticas.

-Signum, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Hayate mientras veía a la guerrera salir por tercera vez en el día.

-Si, voy a entrenar.-dijo ella simplemente.

Y Hayate no replicó nada más, porque ninguno de ellos sabía muy bien como expresar la perdida de un ser querido y cada uno lo intentaba hacer como quería.

Signum entrenaba sin parar.

Vita no hablaba del tema y, si lo hacia, acababa enfadada.

Shamal había llorado y recordaba a Fate con una sonrisa cada vez que la nombraban.

Y Zafira había jurado sobre su escritorio de trabajo que él se encargaría de proteger a todos en la misma medida que ella lo había hecho.

En cuanto a ella, seguía esperando alguna noticia de Sanderson sobre su paradero, porque por nada del mundo quería que lo que había dicho se tornara una realidad.

_Tienes que volver y ver todo el cariño que hay para ti, Fate-chan._

Porque ella misma necesitaba ver a su mejor amiga y darle un abrazo y regañarle por irse precipitadamente, porque era una estupidez escaparse cuando el amor lo tienes justo ahí, delante de ti.

_Sanderson, contacta..._

-Hayate, vamos a cenar...-dijo Shamal.

Ella asintió, mirando su móvil una vez más mientras lo dejaba en la mesita de noche y cerró la puerta con un suspiro esperando que pronto hubieran mejores noticias.

Por lo que no vio cuando un mensaje llegó a su teléfono móvil, con el número y nombre en clave y un mensaje bastante claro.

_From: BlackDog Sanderson_

_Message:_

_Hayate, tenemos problemas, los Hückebein han encontrado a Fate._


	5. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Para entrar por la barrera, Sanderson había tenido que usar prácticamente toda su artillería pesada hasta descubrir que era electromagnética y había descubierto una manera de crear una grieta de unos segundos para entrar.

-Malditos magos y sus malditos poderes...-murmuro Sanderson.

Una vez hecha la primera parte de su plan, ahora debía encontrar a Fate, algo no muy difícil, descubrió él, cuando ella parecía estar rebosando poder en el cielo mientras peleaba.

Un momento...

-¿Con quien esta peleando?-se pregunto él.

O más bien, contra quienes, ya que podía ver varias luces en el cielo, una era amarilla, que él identifico como la de Fate por las características de su Bardiche, otra blanca y después había cuatro luces, una lila, otra roja, otra negra y otra azul oscuro que chocaban continuamente contra la amarilla y la blanca.

-Pero que narices esta haciendo...-se pregunto Sanderson.

Suspirando cargo su arma y se dirigió hacia donde estaban las luces, no sabía porque debía meterse en esas cosas pero la curiosidad pudo más que él, eso y el hecho de que sentía que estaba cerca de algo importante.

Si no, ¿para que tanta seguridad?

Se acercó lo suficiente para ver a Fate peleando con una mujer de pelo largo blanco y un hombre musculado sin camiseta que la atacaban sin parar, pero, aunque parecía tener algunos problemas, Sanderson pudo ver lo bien que podía defenderse en un combate como aquel y sintió un pequeño sentimiento de orgullo por ella.

_Esa es mi Enforcer..._

-Quizá debamos inclinar la balanza un poco a su favor.-dijo para si mismo.

Entonces, abrió el pequeño maletín que llevaba con él y en el ordenador que llevaba integrado, tomo las coordenadas de sus enemigos apuntando sobre ellos lo que parecía un misil.

-Ahora veréis...-se dijo.

Preparo el misil y sonrió cuando lo activo y escucho el misil tele dirigido por satélite que iba directo a la posición de los enemigos de Fate, solo tenía que guiarlo un poco a la derecha y...

-¡Que es eso!-grito el joven musculado.

-¡DeVille! ¡Alejate!-grito la mujer.

Sanderson sonrió cuando escucho los gritos y dirigió al misil que vio como impacto en sus enemigos directamente mientras Fate miraba sorprendida a su alrededor, ya que ella, como él, sabían que tipo de misil tele dirigido era.

El Dron Predator.

-¡Fate!-grito él.

Fate bajó su mirada encontrándose directamente con la de Sanderson que le saludaba desde el suelo y enseguida supo de quien era el misil que había golpeado a los dos Hückebein.

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto ella cuando llego al suelo.

-¿Como que que hago aquí? ¿No es obvio?-pregunto él enfadado.

Fate sonrió, no esperaba que aquel hombre fuera a venir solo a salvarla y se alegró de saber que por lo menos era un poco importante para él.

-Bueno...ves que estoy bien así que...-empezó ella.

-Si, verás que alegría se lleva Hayate cuando lo sepa.-murmuro él.

Por su tono de voz, pudo adivinar que su amiga no estaba muy contenta de que ella se hubiese ido a librar esta guerra pero, ¿que esperaba? Si ya no tenía un hogar, no tenía porque quedarse por allí.

Seguramente Nanoha estaba feliz de la vida con Yuuno, dolida porque ella se había ido sin despedirse, si, pero no estaría destrozada si tenía su sueño hecho realidad y en cuanto a Vivio, bueno, ella lo pasaría mal, pero era una niña fuerte y podría salir de aquello sin problemas.

-Supongo que no esta feliz.-dijo Fate.

-No, en absoluto.-dijo él.

-¡Fate! ¡Dejate de charla y echame una mano!-grito Thoma.

Fate levanto la mirada para ver como los otros dos Hückebein atacaban a Thoma y lo tiraban al suelo a punto de darle el golpe de gracia.

-Mierda...Sanderson, usa una granada de humo.-dijo Fate.

-Un momento, ¿quien esta al mando?-pregunto él.

-¡Hazlo!-grito ella.

-Esta bien...-murmuro él.

Sanderson lanzó una granada de humo hacía donde estaba Thoma, cubriendo todo con una niebla donde nadie podía ver y que Fate aprovecho para poder sacar a Thoma, Lily y Sanderson de allí.

-Bardiche...-susurro.-...Sonic Move.

Su dispositivo se encendió mientras ella corría a toda velocidad, recogiendo, primero a Thoma, luego a Lily y finalmente a Sanderson y corriendo a través de las montañas hasta llevarlos de nuevo a la base de Sanderson.

-Pero allí nos verán.-decía Thoma mientras ella corría.

-No si la escondemos, ¿verdad jefe?-pregunto ella.

-Claro, puedo camuflarla con las montañas.-dijo Sanderson.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Lily.

-Si, esta base a estado aquí por años escondida, podrá permanecer un poco más.-dijo Fate con una sonrisa.

Y siguió corriendo con las tres personas agarradas a ella mientras mantenía una cosa en la mente y su corazón se calmaba sobre lo que había descubierto.

Tenia que saber la verdad, pero sobre todo, tenía que saber que papel jugaba ella en toda aquella historia.

* * *

><p>-¡Como es posible que dos mocosos, una Enforcer y un simple militar os hayan derrotado!-grito Fortis.<p>

Los cuatro Hückebein miraron a uno de sus lideres con las cabezas agachadas, enfadados con ellos mismos por perder su oportunidad de capturar a la Enforcer y eliminar a las dos molestias que no paraban de arruinar sus planes.

Pero no estaba todo perdido, por lo menos, sabían que ella no estaba sola y sabía que para cogerla, debían pasar por delante de sus enemigos.

-Fortis, podemos atraparla.-dijo la mujer de pelo largo blanco.

-No, Cypha, no podéis, debéis atraparla.-dijo Fortis.

El joven de pelo blanco miraba a uno de sus lideres con interés mientras agarraba con fuerza su arma, había cosas que no le habían contado y se estaba cansado de fallar.

-Fortis, ¿porque tanto interés en la rubia?-preguntó.

-Porque ella es la clave, idiota, sin ella, no podré hacernos invencibles e inmortales.-dijo Fortis.

Él se quedo mirándolo como si no fuera real lo que estaba diciendo y Arnage, que estaba a su lado, se pegó más a él mientras miraba a su lider con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?-dijo DeVille.

-Quiero decir, que ella es la primera maga artificial sin fallos, la primera que puede vivir en la Tierra sin problemas.-dijo Fortis.-...Gracias a ella y a los experimentos que Precia Testarossa y Jail Scaglietti usaron para crearla, se han podido crear más magos artificiales sin fallas y por eso la necesito.

-Pero...-dijo Arnage.-...Sigo sin entender para que la necesitamos, nosotros estamos bien.

Fortis suspiro, cansado de tener que explicar aquello de nuevo, había tenido problemas para que Curren, su líder, le dejara capturar a Testarossa y ahora tenía que explicárselo a aquella panda de idiotas.

-Nosotros estamos infectados por un virus, Arnage, ¿en serio crees que no acabara destruyéndonos? La respuesta es si, acabara por matarnos si no hacemos nada, además, la fuerza de Testarossa solo la tiene ella y la necesitamos si queremos hacer lo que planeamos, por eso la necesito, para salvarnos y para podernos hacer con este planeta.-dijo finalmente.

-Eso a sido una buena explicación, Fortis.-dijo una voz.

Fortis se giró para ver a un hombre, alto, de uniforme y con una sonrisa en sus labios que hablaba perfectamente de lo que pensaba de ellos, pero Fortis no se dejaba llevar, al fin y al cabo, era el aliado que necesitaba para mantener a raya a la Administración Bureau.

-Señor, Yachi, me alegro de verlo.-dijo Fortis.

-No puedo decir lo mismo, Fortis, porque no veo el premio.-dijo él.

Fortis sintió el sudor bajar de su frente mientras Yachi miraba a cada uno de sus guerreros mirarlo sin saber con quien estaban hablando.

-Lo se, señor, pero la Enforcer es fuerte, aunque le juro que la cogeremos.-dijo Fortis.

-Más le vale...-dijo Yachi.

Con una mirada más de desprecio, se marchó dejando a Fortis respirar mientras se detenía delante de los guerreros con su expresión seria.

-Esa, es otra de las razones por las que quiero a la rubia.-dijo él.

-¿Quien era?-dijo el joven de pelo blanco.

Fortis respiro, sabiendo que ellos pasarían por el mismo shock que él había pasado cuando se había enterado de quien era aquel hombre.

-Él es, Tomura Yachi, uno de los altos cargos de la Administración Bureau y...-murmuro él, respirando de nuevo.-...el verdadero padre de Alicia Testarossa, la niña que usaron para clonar a Fate.-susurro finalmente.

Ninguno dijo nada, no porque no tuvieran preguntas, si no porque ninguno sabía que decir realmente.

* * *

><p>-Pues ya estamos.-dijo Sanderson.<p>

Fate sonrió mientras Thoma y Lily miraban a su alrededor la base militar preparada que Sanderson tenía en la montaña, realmente, al verla, si se creyeron capaces de poder esconderse por un tiempo y sonrieron ante la sola idea de poder hacerlo.

-Venid conmigo.-dijo Fate.

Los dos la siguieron hasta su cuarto, donde se sentaron en su cama y esperaron aque ella volviera a su estado civil antes de que los mirara seriamente.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos más tranquilos...-empezó Fate.

-Quieres saber más de lo que te dijimos, ¿verdad?-pregunto Lily.

-Si, es más, quiero saber que pinto en toda esta historia.-dijo ella.

Thoma suspiro, sabiendo el dolor podría causarle aquello, no todos los días te decían lo que él estaba a punto de decirle.

-Bueno, Fate, la verdad es que si, somos tu versión mejorada...pero con fallos.-dijo Thoma.

Fate lo miro sin entender y fue cuando Lily le enseño el pequeño tatuaje que llevaba en el cuello, igual que Thoma le enseño el de su brazo.

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Fate.

-Verás, Fate, somos magos artificiales, creados con la misma tecnología y los mismos pasos que tu, pero infectados con un virus que poco a poco esta matándonos, por eso te quieren los Hückebein, porque piensan que estudiándote, darán con una cura para ellos.-explico Lily.

-Pero...¿como puedo curarlos? ¿O a vosotros?-pregunto Fate.

-No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que eres la primera maga artificial sin fallos y, pensamos, que solo tu tienes la solución para salvarnos.-dijo Thoma.

Fate se quedo sentada allí, sin saber que decir, ¿ella era la clave para salvarlos? Con gusto lo haría pero...

-¿Porque simplemente no vinieron a pedir ayuda como vosotros?-pregunto ella.

-Pensamos que hay algo más, alguien les esta ayudando y quiere cazarte por algo muy particular.-dijo Thoma.

Entonces la puerta se abrió y Sanderson entró en silencio, quedándose delante de los tres jóvenes mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-Fate, la verdad de esta misión, es lo que ellos están diciendo.-dijo Sanderson.

-¿Que?-pregunto Fate.

-Yo, junto con otros altos mandos de la Administración Bureau, pensamos que alguien de arriba esta intentando no solo cazarte, si no destruir todo con la guerra.-dijo Sanderson.

Y Fate no pudo más que mirar sus manos, sintiendo que el mundo recaía sobre ellas con una fuerza que amenazaba con tirarla al suelo.

¿Había un traidor entre ellos?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Por si alguien tiene duda, las armas de Sanderson son sacadas del Call Of Duty y sip, la cosa se complica bastante...


	6. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

-¿Como que no es posible?-preguntó Nanoha.

Delante de ella, una secretaria de la Administración Bureau la miraba con compasión, no es que quisiera darle malas noticias a alguien como Nanoha Takamachi, pero no podía desobedecer ordenes directas del director Yachi.

-Lo siento, Capitana Takamachi.-dijo la secretaria.

Nanoha no podía creer lo que le estaban negando, ella solo había pedido que la Administración diera algún día de luto para Fate, maldita sea, nadie más que ella se lo merecía después de todo lo que les había dado...

Y ello se lo estaban negando.

-Quien a tomado esa decisión.-dijo Nanoha.

-No...puedo decirlo, es información privada.-contesto la secretaria.

Nanoha cerró los ojos, tenía que calmarse antes de que perdiera los nervios y comenzara a atacar a aquella mujer en busca de respuestas, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa.

-Esta bien...gracias.-dijo Nanoha finalmente.

Comenzó a darse la vuelta y a irse cuando la mujer se levanto y agarró su mano, Nanoha levanto la mirada y se encontró con la mirada compasiva de la mujer.

-Era una gran persona, Capitana, estoy segura de que su perdida a sido muy lamentable para todos los que trabajamos aquí.-susurro la mujer.

Nanoha sintió que las lágrimas la quemaban y asintió mientras se soltaba suavemente del agarre de la mujer y sonreía con orgullo.

-Lo era, creame que lo era.-susurro Nanoha.

Y salió de allí, con las emociones a flor de piel y la mirada perdida, sin saber a donde ir, camino sin rumbo hasta llegar al colegio donde las dos habían estudiado con Hayate.

Donde sus sentimientos por Fate empezaron a confundirse.

-Raising Heart...Axel Fin.-susurro Nanoha.

Su dispositivo se encendió con su famoso tono rosado y convoco las pequeñas alas en los pies de Nanoha para subirla hasta lo alto de la escuela, donde tantas veces había estado con Fate y Hayate.

Llegó allí y se sentó en su espacio favorito, donde muchas veces ella con Fate y Hayate habían comido el almuerzo y donde ella le contó a Fate de sus sentimientos por Yuuno.

_Estupida..._

Había tenido en su mano la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien, de decirle sus pensamientos y juntas, buscar una solución y lo había perdido todo.

_¿Podrás perdonarme, Fate-chan?_

Porque de alguna manera, ella no podía hacerlo.

* * *

><p>Carim Gracia había recibido noticias dolorosas al cabo de los años, había perdido amigos durante batallas, pero de alguna manera, la noticia de Fate, se coloco en las más dolorosas cuando la había escuchado de los labios de un tembloroso Chrono.<p>

-Señorita Carim, tiene una visita.-dijo su secretaria.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto ella.

-La Comandante Hayate Yagami.-dijo la mujer.

Carim rápidamente la hizo pasar, sabiendo como debería estar una de las mejores amigas de Fate ahora mismo y sintiendo la necesidad de consolar a la chica.

Por supuesto, lo que vio no era lo que esperaba.

-Carim, tenemos un problema.-dijo Hayate.

-Hayate...antes de nada...-empezo Carim.

-No me des condolencias, por lo menos, no todavía.-contesto la Comandante.

Carim la miro sin entender mientras Hayate pasaba de largo de ella y se sentaba en uno de sus asientos sintiendo la presión ser demasiado para ella sola.

Se ahogaba y necesitaba sacarlo.

-¿Que pasa, Hayate?-pregunto Carim.

-Fate no esta muerta.-dijo simplemente Hayate.

Carim tardó unos segundos en registrar lo que estaba diciendo, porque no tenía sentido, ¿porque Chrono le mentiría? No encontraba ningún motivo.

-No...entiendo.-dijo Carim.

-Les mentí, porque era lo que tenía que hacer.-dijo Hayate.

-Hayate, calmate por favor y cuéntamelo despacio.-dijo Carim.

Hayate respiro, sintiendo como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y le costaba cada vez más respirar, tenía que concentrarse, todo ahora era demasiado importante.

-Carim, Fate se marcho a luchar con Sanderson.-dijo Hayate.

-¿¡Que!-grito Carim.

-Ella se marcho a la guerra, Carim y aunque intente detenerla, no pude, ella tenía la necesidad de irse y así lo hizo y para que nadie fuera a contactarla y destrozara la misión, Sanderson y yo acordamos mentir sobre la muerte de Fate, pero eso no es lo peor...-susurro Hayate.

Carim tembló, ella era una de las pocas personas importantes que habían comandado la misión de Sanderson y le habían dado ordenes para que descubriera que estaba pasando y quien era el traidor entre ellos...

Pero nunca pensó que Fate también estaría en el equipo, no cuando aquello significaba dejar a su familia atrás.

-Que es lo peor...-susurro Carim.

-Los Hückebein...han encontrado a Fate.-susurro Hayate.

Carim sintió que todo el color desaparecía de su cara, ellos sabían que ciertos magos artificiales estaban actuando de manera distinta a como eran y tenían la sospecha, de que por su manera de trabajar y adelantarse a ellos, había una persona de su entorno que estaba llevándolos directamente hacia ellos.

Sabían que los Hückebein era como se hacían llamar los magos fuera de control y ahora tenían que descubrir quien los estaba guiando, todo mientras intentaba contactar con Sanderson y Fate.

Y Carim solo pudo apretar sus dedos contra sus sienes, sabiendo que todo se había complicado a niveles que no sabía si podría manejar.

* * *

><p>Nanoha había vuelto al trabajo después de pasar un rato en el tejado de la escuela recordando todos sus momentos con Fate, la echaba de menos, mucho, pero su vida tenía que seguir, sabía que ella lo habría querido así y por el amor que le tenía, iba a hacer justo eso.<p>

-¡Nanoha-san!-grito Subaru.

Ella se giro para mirar a sus antiguas alumnas, Subaru Nakajima y Teanna Lanster acercándose a ella con una mezcla en su cara entre preocupación y felicidad al verla.

-Subaru, Teanna, me alegro de veros.-dijo Nanoha.

-Nosotras también, Nanoha-sama, después de todo pensábamos que se iba a tomar unos días libres.-dijo Subaru.

Teanna le dio un pequeño codazo a Subaru del que ella se quejo pero rápidamente entendió porque, seguramente su instructora no necesitaba que le recordarán la perdida que había experimentado.

-No os preocupéis, es doloroso, pero tengo que seguir adelante.-dijo Nanoha con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y aunque sus alumnas sabían que esa sonrisa no era de verdad, decidieron seguir la corriente a su maestra y conversaron tranquilamente hasta que vieron a Caro llegar, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Caro, ¿que pasa?-pregunto Subaru.

-Es Erio...no se que le pasa...-dijo sollozando la joven.

Las tres mujeres se miraron con preocupación antes de que la joven se pusiera a llorar en los brazos de Teanna que solo podía sostenerla.

-Caro, tranquila...-le decía Teanna.

-No...no puedo, no se que le pasa...-dijo Caro.

Nanoha se acercó a ella y se puso frente a ella mientras le secaba las lágrimas lentamente y la miraba a los ojos, transmitiéndole toda la tranquilidad que podía.

-Caro, relajate y dime que pasa.-le dijo Nanoha.

Caro dejó de llorar un poco y miro a su instructora recordando el momento en el que Fate había hecho lo mismo por ella, pero ahora, en vez de tener a la rubia, tenía a Nanoha.

-Él...ha empezado a encontrarse mal y lo he traído a ver a la doctora Shamal...pero entonces se ha dormido y...y no se puede despertar.-dijo Caro.

Teanna, Subaru y Nanoha se miraron entonces y con una Caro todavía temblorosa, se fueron a ver a Shamal en busca de respuesta.

¿Estaría herido Erio? ¿O era algo más? Al fin y al cabo, él también era un mago artificial y los magos artificiales no enfermaban, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Shamal miraba al joven que estaba tumbado en una de sus camillas mientras le hacía pruebas y miraba sus resultados.<p>

Había hecho un TAC para eliminar cualquier rastro de problema cerebral y, en parte, estaba tranquila porque no era nada de eso.

Pero otra parte de ella se asusto por lo que descubrió, había aparecido en el pecho de joven como una sombra.

-No puede ser...-murmuro la doctora.

Era un tatuaje, uno que Shamal había visto hacía ya muchísimos años, en algún que otro mago artificial.

-¿Shamal?-pregunto Nanoha.

Shamal miro en la puerta como Nanoha, acompañada de Subaru, Teanna y Caro la miraban con preocupación mientras Erio seguía sin moverse de la cama.

-¡Erio!-grito Caro.

La joven corrió a su lado mientras Shamal giraba su silla para hacerles frente, tenía que hablarle a Hayate de lo que estaba pasando pero a su vez, sabía que ellas no se irían de allí sin una respuesta y ella pensaba tenerla...

Aunque no fuera la que buscaba.

-¿Que pasa con él?-pregunto Subaru.

-Tiene un virus.-dijo Shamal.

Nanoha la miro, ella sabía por Fate que los magos artificiales no se ponían enfermos por un virus normal, por lo menos, no Fate, que jamás había pasado por nada de eso.

-Pero...¿es posible?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Si, porque este no es un virus normal.-dijo Shamal.

Las tres mujeres miraron a Shamal confundida mientras ella se acercaba a Erio y le enseñaba a las tres y a Caro el tatuaje que había aparecido en el pecho del joven.

Un dibujo de lo más extraño.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto Teanna.

Shamal respiro, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de decir y maldiciendo por la evidencia que había mostrado a todos.

-Es el virus "eclipse", un tipo de virus especial que solo afecta a los magos artificiales y que les hace perder la razón hasta no distinguir el bien del mal, por desgracia, todavía no tiene cura.-susurro la doctora.

Y de repente, todo se quedo en silencio.


	7. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Fate intentaba asimilar lo que Sanderson le había contado sobre su misión, el verdadero propósito de porque estaban allí y se acercaban peligrosamente a una guerra que parecía no tener remedio.

Todo era por un traidor, un maldito traidor.

-Y tenemos que descubrir quien es.-dijo Fate.

-Así es, eso y ganar la guerra, claro, pero encontrarlo nos daría una ventaja muy grande.-dijo Sanderson.

-Comprendo.-dijo Fate.

Thoma y Lily se miraron, sabían que los Hückebein tenían un aliado muy bueno, pero nunca imaginaron que sería uno de los buenos quien entregara a los suyos y les hizo preguntarse que clase de persona sería capaz de hacer aquello.

Y aún así, tampoco podían entender que tenía que ver con el problema que ellos tenía y lo que los Hückebein podían ganar en aquella guerra.

No pensarían dominar el mundo con la fuerza que les daba el virus, ¿verdad?.

-No pueden ser tan estúpidos.-dijo Thoma.

-Todo es posible con ellos, Thoma.-susurro Lily.

Y él sabía que ella tenía razón, por eso necesitaban también a Fate, porque ella podría acabar con toda aquella locura si conseguían encontrar una cura adecuada.

Mientras, Fate se miraba las manos como si viera las de una completa extraña, preguntándose realmente, ¿quien era ella? Buscaba una razón, una sola para que ella fuera distinta a todo lo demás cuando todo lo que buscaba era ser una mujer normal.

¿Era tanto pedir?

-Tomalo con calma, Fate.-dijo Sanderson.

-Con toda la que puedo.-susurro ella.

Porque de todas las cosas que no entendía de su creación, esta fuera probablemente la única que ni siquiera quería comprender, sabía ahora que tenía el poder de curar a todos los afectados por el virus, como Thoma y Lily, como los Hückebein, pero...

¿Que debería entregar a cambio? Porque si algo había aprendido en aquella vida, era que las cosas nunca se daban o resolvían a cambio de nada y que muchas veces, el precio era más de lo que se podía pedir.

-Fate, ¿todo bien?-pregunto Lily.

Ella levanto su mirada que choco con la de la chica y por primera vez se sintió dudar entre lo correcto, ayudarlos costara lo que costara y el egoísmo de no entregar de nuevo su vida por algo que no sabía si podía salir bien.

Porque a pesar de no querer que les pasara nada malo, no podía evitar querer ver a su familia, a Nanoha y Vivio y a sus amigos una vez más y no quería irse de aquel mundo que tanta felicidad le había dado por tanto tiempo.

Y antes de darse cuenta, se encontró con una pregunta que golpeó su mente como el peor de los golpes...

_¿Que harás, Testarossa? ¿Entregarás todo por un bien mayor? ¿O dejarás que ellos sufran un destino incierto a la merced de un virus?_

* * *

><p>Sanderson había dejado el cuarto de Fate con ella y los dos jóvenes allí mientras él mismo aclaraba sus ideas, porque aquello de repente había tomado un nuevo nivel de riesgo, ya no luchaban solo con un humano desquiciado de poder.<p>

También lo estaban haciendo con magos de alto nivel por lo que él había visto.

-Por eso siempre he odiado la magia.-susurro para si mismo.

Entonces escucho la señal de una video llamada viniendo de la oficina de Carim Gracia y con un suspiro, activo la retransmisión solo para ver a una algo confundida Carim y a una estresada Hayate.

Y supo que algo no iba bien.

-Comandante Yagami, Señorita Gracia.-saludo a sus superiores.

-Sanderson, tenemos problemas por aquí.-dijo Carim.

_Habladme de problemas a mi..._

Sanderson se fijo en que Hayate parecía estar a punto de estallar en lágrimas mientras Carim intentaba explicarle lo que pasaba y calmar a Hayate.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Sanderson.

-Tenemos un caso de un virus, llamado "eclipse" que solo ha afectado de momento a Erio Mondial, y que según a contado Shamal, nuestra doctora, solo afecta a los magos artificiales.-dijo Carim.

Fue una suerte que estuviera apoyado en una pared, porque de lo contrario estaba seguro que hubiese acabado en el suelo, si un mago artificial de Mid-Childa era un afectado por un virus...

¿Sería posible que fuera el mismo virus que él tenía entre manos? Y de ser así, ¿Porque a Fate no le estaba afectando?

-Creo que eso me suena.-dijo Sanderson.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Carim.

-A que yo tengo aquí a dos personas con un virus que, además, creen que la única cura posible esta en Fate.-dijo Sanderson tranquilamente.

Sanderson podía sentir que aquello se le estaba saliendo de las manos mientras escuchaba de uno de ellos, fuera de aquella misión, estaba implicado.

-¿Como?-pregunto Hayate.

-Si, ellos dicen algo de la primera maga artificial sin fallos, que es Fate y de que ella podría tener la cura que ellos necesitan.-dijo Sanderson.

Hayate miro a Carim y la rubia le devolvió la mirada sabiendo que era hora de tener una charla con su Enforcer y las dos personas de las que Sanderson hablaban.

-Sanderson, trae a Fate y esas dos personas aquí.-dijo Carim.

Y aunque él realmente no quería hacerlo, sabía que aquellas mujeres estaban a punto de comprometer la misión que él comandaba de una forma terminal.

* * *

><p>Fate había entrado a la sala donde Sanderson la había llamado sintiéndose tranquila, una tranquilidad que se le fue cuando vio a una Carim feliz de verla y a una Hayate que de haber podido, seguramente la habría golpeado.<p>

-Hola Fate.-saludo Carim.

-¡Idiota! ¡Cuando te atrape voy a matarte!-le grito Hayate.

Fate intercambio una mirada rápida con Sanderson que se limito a encoger los hombros mientras ella no entendía el estrés de su amiga.

-Hayate...calmate...-le decía Carim.

-¡Como quieres que me calme! ¡He mentido por ella!-grito Hayate.

-¿Mentir?-pregunto Fate.

Ella no entendía nada pero sabía que Sanderson tenía algo que ver cuando sintió su tensión a las palabras de Hayate y su curiosidad aumento notablemente.

-¿A que se refiere?-pregunto a Sanderson.

-A nada.-dijo Sanderson rápidamente.

De alguna manera, él no quería que ella lo supiera y ella sabía que la única manera de saber a que se refería Hayate era preguntándole a ella misma.

-Hayate...¿de que hablas?-pregunto Fate.

-¡Esto es una misión secreta! ¡Nadie podía interferir! ¡Por eso tuve que decir que habías muerto, porque de otra manera Nanoha habría querido contactar contigo!-grito Hayate.

Fate sintió como su boca caía por lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿ellos habían mentido? ¿los demás pensaban que había muerto? ¿Nanoha pensaba que ella había muerto? ¿Y Vivio, que pensaría? Sin querer, una parte de ella incluso pensó como se lo habrían tomado, si Nanoha habría llorado por ella...

_Ni lo pienses, Testarossa, es tu mejor amiga por encima de todo, claro que habrá llorado._

-Ella...te echa de menos, ¿sabes? Todos lo hacemos.-dijo Hayate.

Fate la miro mientras veía a Hayate temblar aguantando las lágrimas, sabían que podía haberles hecho daño, pero Nanoha estaba con Yuuno y ella estaría bien, estaba segura de eso.

-Estará bien, ahora tiene lo que...-empezó a susurrar Fate.

-Oh, ¡Callate quieres! Es cierto que ha estado cometiendo estupideces a lo largo de los años, pero ahora, desde que sabe que no estas, ha cambiado y además, tu tampoco puedes tirar la primera piedra.

Eso la había ofendido, tanto, que su cara cambió a un estado enfadado mientras sentía la rabia crecer en su interior.

-¿¡Que quieres decir con eso!-grito Fate.

-¿Que quiero decir?-pregunto Hayate, levantándose de la silla mientras Carim y Sanderson intentaban calmarlas.-Tu has huido como una cobarde sin confensarle tus sentimientos, ¡eso quiero decir!-grito Hayate.

-¡Ella no siente lo mismo que yo!-grito Fate.

-¡Y tu que sabrás lo que Nanoha siente! ¡Ella ha llorado, ha gritado por ti este tiempo mientras tu estas aquí intentando cometer una locura!-grito Hayate sacando toda su rabia.

-Ella no me necesita y yo no puedo ser más solo su mejor amiga...-susurro Fate.

Fate se quedo en silencio, al igual que Hayate que respiraba pesadamente mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños para no seguir gritando, tenía que calmarse y hablar todo aquello en privado, solo tenía que respirar.

_Respira Yagami, la has calado._

Porque aunque la mismísima Fate no se diera cuenta, ella sabía que aquellas palabras le habían afectado mucho más de lo que ella hubiese querido y con eso, Hayate se daba por contenta en aquel momento.

-Ahora que habéis aclarado un poco vuestras dudas, ¿podemos pasar a lo importante?-pregunto Sanderson.

Fate lo miro, enviándole una pequeña mirada de disculpa mientras él le contestaba con una mirada de ya hablaremos.

-Si, tenemos que pensar en la misión.-dijo Carim.

-Y en nosotros.-dijo Thoma.

-Lo que me lleva a Erio Mondial.-dijo Hayate de repente.

Escuchar el nombre su protegido y amigo Erio hizo que el corazón de Fate diera un vuelco, porque él como ella, era un mago artificial.

Y solo esperaba que su nombre y este caso solo fuera una coincidencia.

_Por favor, a él no..._

-¿Que pasa con él?-pregunto Fate.

Sanderson se coloco a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro mientras Thoma miraba sospechosamente a Hayate y Carim y Lily se llevaba las manos a la boca...

Ellos ya sabían que pasaba, podían notarlo en las miradas, en los gestos, en los sentimientos.

-Erio esta infectado con el virus "eclipse", Fate, el mismo con el que se afecto a los Hückebein...-susurro Sanderson.

-Y a nosotros...-dijo Lily.

Fate sintió que las piernas le fallaban y caía al suelo, por suerte, Sanderson la cogió y la sentó en una silla cercana mientras la verdad de la importancia de aquellas noticias se hacia eco en ella.

_Erio tiene el virus..._

Y, de repente, todos sus problemas desaparecieron mientras la determinación se hacía fuerte en su corazón, tenía...no, iba a encontrar una solución para el maldito virus costara lo que costara y salvaría a Erio...

Se lo debía por todo lo que él había sufrido y pondría todo de su parte para encontrar una solución, miro a Thoma y Lily y ellos supieron enseguida que pretendía.

-Nos ayudaras...-dijo Thoma.

-No te defraudaremos, Fate.-dijo Lily.

Eso esperaba, porque iba a dejar sus demonios salir libres y rodearla para que ellos encontraran una solución que valiera la pena para salvar a todos.

-Entonces...avisaremos a Shamal y...-empezó Hayate.

-Nada de eso.-dijo Sanderson.

Fate y Hayate miraron a Sanderson que se mantenía firme desde su sitio con la mirada en llamas y una determinación indestructible.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Hayate.

-La información no saldrá de nosotros y yo mismo me encargare de mandarte los informes sobre la cura que pueda ver en Fate, pero nada más, nadie, ni Shamal, pueden saber de esta misión.-decidió Sanderson.

-Pero...-empezó a contestar Hayate.

-Tiene razón...-dijo Carim.

Y Hayate suspiro, no solo había encontrado otro bache para traer a Fate a casa si no que ni siquiera le podía decir a su doctora que estaban trabajando en una solución.

_Genial, Yagami..._

-Haced lo que queráis...-murmuro derrotada.

Porque sabía que aquella era una lucha que iba a luchar sola y no podría ganar, por lo menos, no oficialmente.

_Es hora de seguir el corazón y no la cabeza, Yagami._


	8. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Tomura Yachi fumaba su cigarro como todos los días en su oficina de cara a la ventana mientras miraba el cielo azul aclarar el cielo.

_Alicia..._

Él había amado a su pequeña mucho más de lo que las palabras pudieran decir, él siempre había intentado que la niña fuera feliz y tuviera todo lo que pidiera, pero lo único que pedía era lo único que ni él ni Precia supieron darle...

Tiempo.

_Lo siento tanto, pequeña..._

Ella nunca se quejaba, nunca lloraba y nunca pedía abiertamente la atención que ellos, él como director en la Administración Bureau y Precia como científica debían darle y no le daban...

Y así habían llegado a aquel desenlace.

Todavía recordaba el día que Precia le había dicho que Alicia había muerto en una explosión, que su pequeña no volvería a abrir sus ojos para mirarlo con la carita cargada de amor.

_**Flashback**_

_-¡Como es posible! ¡Como dejaste que pasara!-grito él lleno de rabia y pena._

_Delante de él, Precia lloraba sin consuelo mientras los médicos tomaban el cuerpo de Alicia y el de su gato y lo tapaban con mantas para que no pudiera ver a su pequeña hija tirada en el suelo como un muñeco de trapo._

_-Lo siento...-susurraba Precia.-...lo siento..._

_-¡Maldita sea!-grito él._

_El dolor era demasiado para él, su sol había desaparecido y solo quedaban las cenizas de una mujer que había estado más pendiente de su trabajo que de pasar cinco minutos con su hija._

_-Ella lo era todo para mi...-susurro ella._

_-Nunca estuviste con ella cuando lo necesitaba.-le reprocho él entre lágrimas._

_Y entonces Precia se levanto, con sus ojos llenos de rabia y pena y se acerco a él hasta colocarse justo delante y mirarlo a los ojos._

_-No te atrevas...-murmuro ella.-...Por esto me divorcie de ti, porque incluso en un momento como este, eres capaz de preferir atacarme que apoyarme, tu hija a muerto, ¿me oyes? Muerto y lo menos que podías hacer es llorar su perdida, no criticarme y menos, cuando en lo que abandono se refiere, tu has hecho lo mismo que yo._

_Él se quedo allí parado, no queriendo reconocer que lo que decía era verdad, él tenía tanta culpa como ella en lo que a Alicia se refería y no podía entender cuanto se arrepentía de ello._

_-Tienes razón...-susurro al final._

_Y sin mirar atrás, se marcho al mismo tiempo que las gotas de lluvia caían sobre él sin darle la paz que él pedía a gritos._

_Nada volvería a darle esa paz jamás..._

_-Lo siento, hija...-sollozo al cielo.-...lo siento..._

_**Fin Flashback**_

En un principio, acudió a la ayuda y tecnología de la Administración Bureau para revivir, de algún modo, a su hija, pero ellos se habían negado a ni siquiera intentarlo, testificando que ellos tenían problemas más graves de los que ocuparse.

Los grandes peces siempre con grandes proyectos.

La rabia lo había llenado, pero había decidido dejarlo pasar por miedo a las represalias que ellos podían tomar contra él y se había dedicado a sufrir en silencio por Alicia.

Con el paso de los años, se había enterado de la creación de Precia y la había investigado por curiosidad, nunca imaginando lo que encontraría.

Era Alicia...pero no era ella, aquella cosa no era más que una máquina que servía para reemplazar a su hija muerta.

Y la odio, odio a Precia por intentar crear algo semejante a ella y odio a aquella cosa por existir, entonces juró, juró que no descansaría hasta que hubiera hecho desaparecer a esa cosa que parecía su hija, porque nadie sería su Alicia.

Nunca podrían reemplazarla y él se aseguraría de que aquello quedara claro.

* * *

><p>Curren Hückebein nunca había sido de las de meterse en guerras sin motivo, pero cuando Yachi le había comentado su deseo de derrocar a la Aministración Bureau y hacerse con el control de todo ella no había podido negarse.<p>

Le gustaba demasiado una buena pelea.

Pero aquello no era solo por una gran pelea, de esas que al ella tan loca la volvían, también trataba de encontrar una cura para el virus, ya que, aunque pocos lo sabían, ella era una de las más afectadas por ello.

Y es que Curren no solo era la líder de los Hückebein, si no que también había sido una de las primeras personas, junto con Fortis y otros pocos aldeanos más, en infectarse del virus y, por lo tanto, al paso del tiempo, no podía negar el daño que eso les estaba haciendo.

-Curren...-dijo Fortis al entrar.

Ella lo miro, sabiendo que él era, posiblemente, uno de las pocas personas que la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

-Estoy bien...-susurro ella.

-No me lo parece.-dijo él.

Ella sonrió, el bueno de Fortis, siempre tan sincero aún te fuera a fastidiar el poco humor que te quedara en el día.

-Tranquilo, Fortis, van a salirte canas de la preocupación.-bostezó ella.-...me voy a dormir, procura no hacer mucho ruido.

Y se levanto de su silla, con Fortis siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que consiguió hacerse desaparecer de su vista, entonces se detuvo y miro sus manos, temblorosas por el esfuerzo.

_Parece que las canas van a salirme a mi, querido Fortis..._

* * *

><p>Cypha miraba por cuarta vez que se les había escapado en la pelea con la Enforcer, sabía que el misil solo los había despistado a ella y a DeVille pero lo que les había pillado por sorpresa había sido el poder que la rubia había demostrado durante su batalla.<p>

Nunca nadie había sido tan fuerte.

-¿Que haces, Cypha?-pregunto Veryon.

-Investigo a la persona que tenemos que capturar.-dijo ella.

-Oh, esa rubia peleona, tengo que confesar que tiene buena pinta.-dijo él.

-Si...tiene que haber algo que nos saltamos.-dijo ella.

Pero por más que miraba, no podía ver nada a parte de niebla, la velocidad de Fate y el maldito misil.

-Es su Linker Core.-dijo DeVille a su espalda.

Cypha se giro para ver la siempre expresión seria de DeVille parado frente a ellos mientras él no dejaba de mirar la imagen de Fate en la pantalla.

-¿Que quieres decir?-dijo Veryon.

DeVille murmuro algo antes de acercarse a ello y señalar directamente al corazón de Fate, donde él había podido sentir la inmensidad de su poder.

-Aqui esta la clave.-dijo él.-...su Linker Core es mucho más poderoso que los de los demás magos artificiales contra los que hemos peleado, por eso no pudimos capturarla, porque ella esta creada con un Linker Core especial.-terminó.

Veryon se rascó la cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que le decían excepto lo del Linker Core pero podía figurarse que si lo que DeVille decía era cierto, entonces había más cosas en juego de las que se pensaba.

-Entonces...¿es poderosa?-pregunto Veryon.

-Mucho más de lo que crees...-dijo DeVille.

Y aunque sabía que aquello podía ser su perdición, no pudo más que alegrarse de por fin encontrar un rival a su medida.

Era hora de poner a prueba toda la fuerza que el virus les daba.

* * *

><p>Erio Mondial abrió los ojos con la sensación de mareo y nauseas con la que se había levantado, probablemente tenía algún tipo de enfermedad aunque siendo un mago artificial había dado por hecho que él no podía enfermar.<p>

_Bueno, Mondial, te equivocaste._

Lentamente se levantó de la cama hasta quedarse sentado cuando quedo perplejo al mirarse en el espejo y ver lo que tenía en el pecho.

-Pero, ¿que es esto?-preguntó.

Entonces, vio como la cortina se apartaba para dejarle paso a Shamal que le sonrió y se acerco a él lentamente.

-Erio...que alegría.-dijo la doctora.

-Shamal...¿que hago aquí?-preguntó él.

Shamal sonrió cambiando su mirada a la cama de al lado, cuando el joven siguió su mirada, pudo encontrar a la joven Caro tumbada allí y profundamente dormida.

-Ella te trajo, ha estado muy preocupada.-dijo Shamal.

-Vaya...-dijo Erio sonriendo.

Entonces, recordó su tatuaje y miro a Shamal señalándose el pecho mientras veía la mirada de la doctora oscurecerse y adoptaba un tono serio.

-¿Que tatuaje es este?-pregunto él.

-No es ningún tatuaje, Erio, es una marca del virus eclipse.-dijo ella.

-¿Virus? ¿No se supone que los magos artificiales somos inmunes a los virus?-pregunto él.

-No de este, de hecho, este es un tipo de virus encontrado en la sangre de, solo, los magos artificiales.-aclaró ella.

Pero Erio seguía sin entender, ¿como había acabado él con un virus de la sangre si él no había...? Un momento...

-Shamal...-murmuro Erio.

-¿Si?-pregunto ella.

-Creo que se como pude infectarme.-dijo él.

Shamal lo miro atentamente antes de sentarse a su lado y esperar a que él estuviera preparado para hablar.

-Yo...creo que fue cuando intente ayudar a esa mujer, acababa de llegar de una misión con un dragón difícil y tenía una herida en la mano, un corte, cuando me encontré con aquella mujer y fui a ayudarla.-dijo él.

-¿Que mujer? Caro no me dijo nada.-dijo Shamal.

Erio asintió, entonces, Caro no había estado con él y la mujer casi no había podido andar de no ser por su ayuda.

-Caro no estaba y la mujer parecía que estaba muy mal, ella no quería mi ayuda pero no la escuche y de repente...-susurro Erio.

-¿De repente que, Erio?-pregunto Shamal.

-Tosió algo de sangre...-dijo el joven.

Entonces, Shamal entendió como había pasado de la mujer a Erio, por la sangre, como decían los libros.

-¿Sabes donde esta la mujer?-pregunto Shamal rápidamente.

-Desapareció.-dijo él.

Y entonces, fue cuando Shamal pensó en recurrir a la última manera que le quedaba para intentar salvar al mundo de aquel virus.

Recurrir a Yuuno Scrya y a su biblioteca infinita, aunque el tiempo se le acababa, decidió que valía la pena intentarlo, porque...

Si Erio y otra mujer estaban infectados, ¿cuantos magos artificiales más podían caer enfermos?


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

Para ayudar a Fate, Thoma decidió que lo primero que tenían que hacer era comprobar la capacidad que ella tenía en una batalla, había visto un poco de aquello en su pelea con los Hückebein pero sospechaba que no era ni punto de comparación con lo que era en realidad.

-No entiendo el punto de que quieras pelear con ella.-dijo Lily.

-Solo dejame ver hasta donde puede llegar, quizá en su fuerza encuentre algo.-dijo él.

-Esta bien...-murmuro la joven.

Fate, por su parte, se coloco delante de él con Sanderson detrás de ella mientras ella intentaba quitarse de encima los nervios y los malos recuerdos que aquellas pruebas le estaban trayendo.

_Un experimento, eso es lo que vuelvo a ser..._

Cerró los ojos mientras calmaba a su corazón y apretaba a Bardiche contra su mano, invocando su fuerza para poder pasar por aquello sin echarse a llorar.

-¿Lista, Fate?-pregunto Thoma.

-Si...adelante...-murmuro ella.

Thoma sonrió y cerró los ojos, invocando su fuerza y creando un baño de luz alrededor de su cuerpo que iluminó todo el lugar.

-Veamos si puedes hacer solo eso, Fate.-dijo él.

Fate lo miro con una ceja levantada, ¿en serio estaba retándola?, le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantar a Bardiche y mirar a su dispositivo.

-¡Bardiche! ¡Set Up!-gritó.

Entonces Bardiche comenzó a brillar mientras el cuerpo de Fate cambiaba a sus ropas de combate, pero lo que más sorprendió a Thoma, fue lo que paso unos segundos después.

-Increíble...-dijo el joven sorprendido.

La luz que el cuerpo de Fate irradiaba era cálida, poderosa y protectora, como si de repente hubiera bajado un ángel a protegerlos de su muerte inminente.

-Precioso...-susurro Lily.

Su color, un dorado brillante, la hacían todavía más hermosa de lo que era mientras los ojos borgoña le daban un aire de seguridad y confianza que hizo a Lily sentirse en casa de nuevo.

Sanderson simplemente la miro, para un humano normal como él, aquello era algo fuera de lo común y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de orgullo sobre la joven que se mantenía en el aire con una fuerza que hasta él podía sentir y a la vez, con una inocencia desconocida para él.

Definitivamente, Fate era alguien especial.

-Bueno...¿empezamos?-dijo Fate.

Thoma pestañeó un par de veces antes de prepararse y sonreír, pues Lily no se había equivocado al salvarla.

Ella les salvaría a ellos, ahora estaba convencido.

* * *

><p>Hayate casi se sentía como si estuviera entrando por la fuerza en el despacho de Chrono, sabía que Carim la tenía muy vigilada para que no entorpeciera la misión, pero ella tenía que hablar con él fuera como fuera.<p>

Solo él la ayudaría a llegar hasta Fate.

Chrono estaba delante de ella, tan metido en sus papeles que ni siquiera vio cuando se sentaba delante de él y mantenía su cabeza agachada leyendo papeles.

_Menudo estado de alerta..._

Hayate estiró su mano para poder llamarlo cuando él levanto la cabeza y se encontró directamente con la mano de Hayate delante de él, que lo miro sorprendida al ver su mirada perdida y rastros de lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Chrono? ¿Todo bien?-pregunto ella.

-Si...-dijo secándose las lágrimas.-...solo pensaba en mi hermana, a veces me pasa...

Hayate sonrió, sabiendo que aunque pareciera que Chrono había seguido con su vida después de la muerte de su hermana, la verdad es que le estaba costando mucho asimilar la verdad de lo que había pasado.

-Tengo que hablar contigo...-murmuro Hayate.

-¿Sabes que ella cogió a mis bebes antes de yo?-dijo él de repente.

Hayate lo miro sin saber muy bien que contestar a eso, ella sabía que Chrono quería mucho a Fate, como también sabía que él había sido el fuerte de su familia cuando llegaron las noticias de Fate y ahora, también necesitaba sacarlo.

-¿Si?-dijo Hayate.

-Si...tenía tanto miedo de hacerlo mal, que ella los cogió en brazos y me enseño como cogerlos mientras me daba un golpecito en la cabeza y me decía, "_No te preocupes, serás un gran padre."-_murmuro Chrono.

Hayate podía sentir las lágrimas en la voz de Chrono y ella misma empezaba a sentir el famoso picor de nariz y ojos que la acompañaba todos los días, pero tenía que tragarse las lágrimas, tenía que decirle la verdad.

-Chrono, es sobre eso que tenemos que hablar, yo...-dijo Hayate.

-Lo siento, a veces me puede la pena.-la cortó él.

-Escuchame, Chrono, Fate no esta...-volvió a decir ella.

-Lo se y no sabes como la echamos de menos en casa.-volvió a cortar él.

Hayate suspiro, cansada de que él la cortara y tomó aire para poder decir lo que tenía que decir, así la odiara, ella no podía mantener más en secreto aquello.

-Fate esta viva, Chrono.-dijo Hayate al fin.

-Siempre...-murmuro él, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella le estaba diciendo.-...¿Que?

-Fate...-suspiro Hayate.-...ella no murió, mentí para proteger una misión.

Y Chrono la miro durante varios segundo que a ella le parecieron horas, antes de ella viera como Chrono Harlaow se desmayaba en su propia oficina.

_Tu factor sorpresa es infalible, Hayate._

* * *

><p><em>-"<strong>Nanoha por favor, ¿podrías llevarle los informes a Yachi por mi, es que...ando ocupado ahora mismo."<strong>_

Eso era lo que Chrono le había dicho por teléfono y ella, sabiendo todo lo que se había centrado en su trabajo desde que Fate-chan se había marchado no había podido negarse así que allí estaba, parada delante del despacho de uno de los grandes peces de TSAB para darle los informes de reconocimiento de Chrono.

-Capitana Takamachi, el señor Yachi no se encuentra en este momento pero puede pasar a dejarle los informes en su mesa, por favor, no toque nada más, el señor odia que le toquen sus cosas sin su permiso.-dijo la secretaria.

-Si, no se preocupe.-dijo Nanoha.

Entró en el despacho de Yachi, arreglado y construido como el de un ejecutivo de alto poder, con sillones de piel y una tapicería que debía costar más de lo que ella ganaba en un año.

-Vaya...-murmuro ella.

Miro un poco de un lado a otro y se encaminó al escritorio, donde dejo el informe de Chrono, entonces, algo capto su atención, era una foto, casi no se veía quien había en ella hasta que se fijo en unos ojos borgoña cargados de inocencia.

-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.

Miro a la puerta para asegurarse de que no venía nadie y destapo el archivo donde se veía claramente la foto de Fate-chan cuando era niña, solo que no era Fate-chan, era...

-Alicia Testarossa...-murmuro Nanoha.

Ella conocía ese nombre, esa niña era la verdadera hija de Precia Testarossa, la hermana de Fate-chan, la persona a partir de la cual habían creado a la persona más importante de su vida, pero...

¿Porque Yachi tenía un informe de Alicia Testarossa?

En cierta manera, no debía extrañarle que estuviera, dado que todos los altos miembros del TSAB deberían tener un informe del Proyecto F y, por lo tanto, de Alicia Testarossa, pero por alguna razón, sentía que algo no terminaba de cuadrar en todo aquello.

Algo era muy raro, demasiado.

-Tengo que investigar esto.-se dijo a si misma.

-Capitana Takamachi, ¿esta bien?-pregunto la secretaria.

Nanoha se asustó antes de abrir la puerta y sonreír a la secretaria que la miraba con preocupación y, porque no decirlo, desconfianza.

-Si, solo me he quedado impresionada con el despacho del señor Yachi.-dijo Nanoha.

-Es muy sofisticado y elegante.-comentó la secretaria.

-Si...-murmuro Nanoha.

Nanoha salió de allí con la sensación de haber destapado la caja de Pandora, pero por alguna razón, sabía que tenía que llegar al fondo de aquello.

_Guiame con tu luz, Fate-chan._

* * *

><p>Fate llevaba dos horas luchando con Thoma para probar su poder y parecía estar como si recién empezarán ahora, lo cual sorprendía a Thoma pero no a ella.<p>

No era humana, por lo que su resistencia era mayor, lo que no se imaginaba era que ella podía resistir mucho más que Thoma en una batalla.

-Increíble.-decía Thoma.

-¿Como puedes estar ya cansado?-pregunto Fate.

Thoma movió la cabeza, él tampoco parecía saber la razón por la que ella no estaba cansada pero aún así, siguió atacándola mientras ella esquivaba ataques y se los devolvía con igual o más fuerza.

Y entonces, notó que pasaba algo raro.

-Thoma...-susurro ella.

Thoma se detuvo y la miro, desde el suelo Lily y Sanderson también mientras ella sentía como su poder aumentaba hasta casi no poder retenerlo dentro de su pecho.

-¡Fate!-grito Thoma.

-¡Oh dios mio!-dijo Sanderson.

De repente una luz dorada envolvió a Fate de tal manera que creo en ella una barrera mientras ella veía su propio dispositivo hacerse pedazos, pequeños fragmentos de Bardiche que, en unos segundos, apuntaron hacia ella y se clavaron en su cuerpo hasta meterse dentro de ella mientras ella solo sentía...

Dolor, mucho dolor.

_Tu eres la llave, decide entre salvar el futuro...o destruirlo._

Fate consiguió abrir los ojos mientras notaba la calidez de su cuerpo aumentar y su poder crecer, se estaba transformando...

No, se estaba fusionando con Bardiche.

_You and I are one now, sir..._

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro para ella...

Lily vio como Fate caía del cielo mientras Thoma la perseguía y Sanderson se tiraba para cogerla antes de que se golpeara.

Pero ella ya podía notar que le pasaba, su linker core, todo su poder, el hecho de que solo ella pudiera salvar a todos los portadores del virus...

Todo tenía sentido para ella ahora, porque había descubierto cual era el verdadero papel de Fate en todo aquel asunto.

-¿Que le ha pasado?-pregunto Sanderson.

Lily miro a Thoma, que también sabía que había pasado, las lágrimas picaban sus ojos y ella misma se odió por lo que tenía que decir, pero era la verdad...

La dolorosa verdad...

-Ya sabemos porque Fate es la única que puede salvarnos...-dijo Lily.

-¿Ah si?-pregunto Sanderson.

Thoma coloco una mano en su hombro mientras miraba el cuerpo de Fate en los brazos de Sanderson, dormida, tranquila...

Un cruel juego del destino.

-Ella es la única maga artificial que puede salvarnos y que no puede tener el virus porque...-murmuro Thoma.-...ella es el virus.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Siento no haber actualizado este fin de semana, el trabajo me ha podido y he llegado a casa tan cansada que no he podido más que echarme a dormir.

Pero bueno, ya esta aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste.

Un abrazo,

Infamous21


	10. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

Sanderson no podía creerse lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando en aquellos momentos, su mente no era capaz de trabajar en la idea que Thoma y Lily habían creado y él ni siquiera quería imaginar las implicaciones que aquello podía traer a su misión.

Fate no solo era la cura, también era la misma maldición.

-¿Como demonios es eso posible?-pregunto Sanderson.

Thoma y Lily miraron hacia él, cada uno a un lado de Fate mientras la rubia se mantenía inmóvil en una de las camas de la base, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que era el tema principal de una conversación que marcaría el futuro de los que allí estaban.

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero tengo una teoría...-dijo Thoma.-...verás, el virus proviene de la mezcla de varios códigos genéticos que, al unirse, provocan una distorsión en el organismo, en principio, debería afectar a humanos y a magos artificiales, pero en este caso, solo nos afecta a nosotros...

-¿Y porque?-pregunto Sanderson.

-Porque tenemos mucho poder...-susurro Lily.-...cuando Precia Testarossa y Jail Scaglietti crearon el Protecto F, se dieron cuenta de lo peligroso que sería crear un ser con toda aquella fuerza mágica que provenía de nuestros linker core, por eso, cuando los demás fuimos siendo creados se nos implanto el virus en nuestros linker core y la manera de pasarlo de unos magos a otros, ya que los magos artificiales de nueva generación no estarían infectados, era a través de la sangre...

-Y el Proyecto F, se supone que es Fate, ¿verdad?-pregunto Sanderson.-...o sea, que lo queréis decirme es que a partir de los códigos genéticos que le pusieron a Fate, se creó el virus para los demás...-susurro él.

-Si, más o menos, aunque todavía quedan dudas y, para confirmarlo, necesitaríamos los archivos del Proyecto F...-dijo Thoma.

-Bien, pues ve a por ellos y saldremos de dudas.-dijo Saderson.

Thoma pareció incomodarse y Sanderson sintió que algo iba mal cuando Lily negó con su cabeza, pero ellos necesitaban confirmación de aquello.

Él la necesitaba.

-No podemos, los archivos no los tenemos nosotros, esto es solo pura teoría sacada a partir de ver la fuerza de Fate y lo que acaba de pasar ahora y lo que conocemos sobre el Proyecto F y nuestras propias creaciones.-dijo Lily.

-¿Donde están los archivos?-pregunto Sanderson.

Aunque de alguna manera, él ya presentía la respuesta y no le gustaba la idea ni un pelo.

-Los tienen los Hückebein.-dijo Thoma.

_Maldita mi suerte..._

-Genial...-murmuro Sanderson.

Se fijo en que Lily y Thoma no dejaban de mirar a Fate, como si ellos no se pudieran creer lo que habían dicho, podía incluso decir que no les gustaba más que a él lo que harían si llegaban a probar que sus palabras eran la verdad.

-¿Que podemos hacer?-pregunto Sanderson.

Lily entonces se levantó, las lágrimas manchaban sus ojos mientras miraba a Sanderson y de él, a Fate y Sanderson dejo que el miedo se apoderara de él.

Esto iba a empeorar, mucho...

-Tu y Thoma iréis a por los archivos mientras yo me quedo con Fate.-dijo Lily.

Bueno, podía entender sus lágrimas, ellos estaban a punto de irse a una misión suicida y si no volvían, Lily no solo se quedaría sin compañero, si no que se quedaría en aquel lugar sola y sin la cura.

Era una misión imposible, todos los que estaban allí lo sabían, pero...él era experto en eso, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>Chrono todavía tenía la sensación de que aquello era un estado entre el sueño y la pesadilla, su hermana estaba con vida, pero en una misión mucho más complicada de lo que él se podía llegar a imaginar.<p>

-¿Porque a mi no se me informo nada?-pregunto él enfadado.

Carim lo miraba con vergüenza y Hayate se sentía aliviada de que alguien estuviera a punto de cambiar las cosas.

Iba a traer a Fate a casa y una vez allí, ella misma planeaba encerrarla con Nanoha hasta que las dos se mataran a besos a en una batalla.

-Chrono, era una misión secreta y después de lo de tu hermana, pensamos que ibas a estar demasiado involucrado...-empezó Carim.

-Al infierno con eso, es mi hermana y yo soy también importante aquí, así que repito, ¿porque no se me informó de todo esto?-repitió él.

-Ibas a...-intento explicar Carim.

-Entorpecer, como yo acabo de hacer ahora mismo.-explico Hayate.-...que fue la misma razón por la que mentí, porque no podía contar nada, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes a conseguir refuerzos para ellos por que su misión se esta tornando muy peligrosa y solo mi equipo podría ayudarles.

Chrono la miro y ella podía decir que también estaba enfadado con ella pero entendía que ahora era prioridad la misión y que ella tenía razón, por lo que termino dándole la razón a ella.

-Ella tiene razón, Carim, si la misión esta en peligro, necesitan refuerzos.-dijo él.

-Pero ellos no pueden meterse, si lo hacen, todos, incluido el traidor, sabrán lo que estamos haciendo.-dijo ella.

Entonces Chrono sonrió, algo estaba planeando cuando saco cuatro hojas de permiso y se las mostró a Carim.

-No tiene porque si yo firmo unos permisos alegando estrés por la muerte de mi hermana, ¿verdad?-dijo él.

-¡Eso es!-grito Hayate.

-Sois imposibles...-susurro Carim.

-Bien, dicho esto, Hayate, tu, Nanoha, Vita y Signum preparaos, saldréis a la destinación de la misión en cinco horas.-dijo Chrono.

Hayate lo miro, sorprendida de que fuera a conseguir los permisos en tan poco tiempo, a lo que él simplemente contestó.

-Es hora de que abuse un poco de mi poder.-dijo Chrono.

A lo que Hayate sonrió y Carim lo miro como si estuviera loco mientras él cogía su teléfono y se disponía a hacer uso de su poder.

_Aguanta, Fate...ya vamos..._

Ahora solo quedaba el problema de contarles la verdad a las tres personas que iban a acompañarla de viaje, incluida Nanoha.

_Voy a morir..._

* * *

><p>Erio seguía con Shamal en la consulta, parecía estar bien, su ritmo era normal e incluso podía entrenar, pero el virus estaba ahí, a la espera de hacer su aparición...<p>

A la espera de volverlo loco.

-Yo me encuentro bien.-decía Erio.

-Lo se y me alegro, pero Erio, esto es muy serio, si no llevas cuidado podrías hacerte mucho daño.-dijo Shamal.

El joven no entendía la preocupación, él estaba bien y aunque fuera algo un poco peligroso él no había notado cambios, más bien lo contrario, se sentía fuerte, vivo...

Entero.

-Entonces...¿cuando podré volver a la acción?-preguntó él.

-No tendrás acción hasta que yo tenga la cura.-dijo Shamal.

Erio bufó, obviamente aburrido y cansado de no hacer nada y, después de unos análisis más, se marcho asegurandole de nuevo a Shamal que no se metería en líos y sería un buen chico.

Entonces, mientras la doctora reposaba su cabeza un segundo, la imagen de Yunno apareció delante de ella sorprendiéndola más por lo que llevaba en sus manos que por verlo.

-Yunno...¿que es eso?-pregunto ella.

-Esto es una copia del informe que hizo un oficial del Proyecto F.-dijo Yunno.

¿Proyecto F? ¿Que tenía que ver aquello con el virus?

-¿Y que pasa con él?-pregunto Shamal.

Yunno suspiro antes de enseñarle lo que el informe decía, los científicos que investigaron aquello, todo lo que ponía...

Como se creo el virus y a partir de quien...

-Fate...-susurro Shamal.

-A partir de ella se creo y ella es la cura, estoy seguro.-dijo Yunno.

Y entonces Shamal se quedo allí, de piedra, porque Fate ya no estaba con ellos y eso anulaba toda las posibilidades de curar a Erio o a otro infectado.

Todos los magos artificiales infectados estaban perdidos.

* * *

><p>Nanoha no entendía porque Chrono les había dado un permiso indefinido y Hayate les estaba contando sobre una misión secreta.<p>

-Vamos a un campamento militar, donde Sanderson, que es la persona que esta al mando nos dirá que debemos hacer.-dijo Hayate.

-¿Y porque vamos nosotras?-pregunto Vita.

-Porque es importante y no puedo confiar esto a nadie más.-dijo Hayate.

Pero Nanoha seguía sin entender, Hayate parecía nerviosa y ella nunca se ponía nerviosa para una misión, además, ella estaba teniendo una sensación muy fuerte de que algo la estaba esperando allí.

-Si tu lo dices, iremos.-dijo Signum.

-Gracias, se que no os arrepentiréis.-dijo Hayate.

Y eso, fue lo que hizo a Nanoha sospechar, ella estaba llevándolas a aquella misión como si fueran de visita, no como si fueran a resolver un problema.

-Hayate, acercate un momento.-dijo Nanoha.

Ella se le acercó con una sonrisa que Nanoha conocía muy bien, era pura fachada, podía decir que Hayate estaba nerviosa y más cuando se acercaba a ella.

-¿Si, Nanoha?-pregunto Hayate.

-Donde nos llevas...-susurro Nanoha.

Sintió la tensión de Hayate al mismo tiempo que empezaba a ver un camino pedregoso y la entrada del campamento donde debían ir.

-Solo espera un poco más y lo verás...-susurro Hayate.

Nanoha la miro extrañada pero no dijo nada más mientras entraban en el campamento y miraban a los soldados allí sentados o patrullando.

-Comandante Yagami, la señorita Gracia nos ha mandado sus datos y las fotos de sus acompañantes y la suya para poder identificarlas, bienvenidas.-dijo un oficial en la entrada.

-Gracias, ¿puede decirnos donde esta Sanderson?-pregunto Hayate.

El oficial miro a sus compañeros que levantaron las manos en señal de rendición, conocían el temperamento de la Comandante Yagami y no querían ser sus próximas victimas.

-Se ha marchado a una misión de rescate de unos documentos con Thoma Avenir, Comandante, pero si gusta, puede esperarlo en su tienda.-dijo el oficial.

-¿Misión?-pregunto Hayate.

-En la tienda, la señorita Lily Avenir le contara los detalles.-dijo el oficial.

Hayate asintió y lo siguió preguntándose donde estaría Fate, por lo menos el oficial no le había arruinado la sorpresa y había mantenido el nombre de Fate en secreto...

_Ordenes de Sanderson, seguro..._

-Señoria Avenir, las visitas de las que le hable.-dijo el oficial.

-Adelante.-dijo Lily.

Entonces, Hayate abrió la tienda para encontrar a una joven de pelo blanco y largo sentada, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Fate, en una cama y totalmente quieta.

Y lo siguiente que escucho, fue cosas caerse, un grito de sorpresa y la voz de Nanoha, sorprendida y temblorosa susurrar un solo nombre.

-Fate-chan...


	11. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Era bastante simple lo que debían hacer, entrar y recuperar los archivos del Proyecto F, solo tenían un problema, Thoma tenía que usar sus poderes para encontrarlos, lo bueno era que podía saber donde estaban ellos y los archivos y lo malo...

Lo malo era que si Thoma usaba sus poderes, ellos los encontrarían.

-Entonces, ¿como vamos a encontrarlos?-pregunto Sanderson.

Thoma se detuvo, sabía bien que debía hacer y por el bien de Lily debía seguir el plan y cumplirlo a la perfección, no se arriesgaría a perder la única oportunidad de salvarla.

-Tu irás mientras yo los entretengo.-dijo el joven.

Sanderson realmente lo miro confundido, no entendía como él solo iba a poder aguantar contra todos los Hückebein si no había podido detener a los dos con los que se estaba enfrentando cuando había encontrado a Fate.

-No me parece buena idea.-dijo Sanderson.

-No te preocupes, podré con ellos-dijo Thoma.

Pero él no estaba tan seguro de aquello, aunque también sabía que si alguien podía entretener a los Hückebein de los dos, ese era Thoma, al fin y al cabo, él no era más que un humano entrenado como militar mientras que Thoma tenía unos poderes que él no podía imaginar.

Tenía que confiar en que el chico estuviera bien, no le quedaba más alternativa.

-Hazme un favor, chico.-dijo Sanderson.

-Claro...-murmuro Thoma.

Sanderson se acercó a él y puso una mano en su hombro mientras hacia que le mirara a los ojos con la seriedad de todo un militar al mando de la operación más peligrosa de sus vidas.

-Sal vivo de esto, no quiero tener que decirle a Lily que has muerto por estúpido.-susurro Sanderson.

Thoma sonrió, su primer pensamiento había sido el de Sanderson pidiéndole que se quedara el tiempo posible para que él pudiera salir con vida, pero en vez de eso, él estaba ahí, pidiéndole que saliera con vida de aquello.

Quizá valía la pena salvar al mundo de magos artificiales con virus, poderosos y locos al borde de la muerte.

-Tranquilo, me encargaré de que ella se eche a mis brazos nada más verme.-contesto Thoma.

Sanderson le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de apartarse un poco para que Thoma, cerrando los ojos, invocara sus poderes y pudiera descubrir el paradero de los Hückebein y los archivos del Proyecto F.

Y entonces, lo vio sonreir.

-200 metros, al norte por aquel camino, no tiene perdida...y los archivos están el despacho personal de Fortis, 3 metros a la derecha de la entrada principal.-susurro Thoma señalando un camino llano delante de ellos.

-Esta bien, entonces, allá voy.-dijo Sanderson.

Thoma se quedo mirandolo mientras lo veía terminar de preparar sus armas y encaminarse hacia un destino que podía salvar al mundo...

O matarlos a los dos.

-Ten cuidado, viejo.-dijo Thoma.

Sanderson se giro una vez más antes de sonreír y coger su arma para encaminarse a la dirección que él le había dado minutos antes mientras él esperaba a los Hückebein que ya estaban en marcha después de notar su poder tan cerca de ellos.

Iban a por él y Thoma dudaba que pudiera salir de aquello como la última vez.

_Parece que tengo miedo, Lily..._

* * *

><p>Estaba empezando a perder el sentido de su lucha, ella había luchado para curarse a si misma y a sus compañeros, con la esperanza de tener a Veryon a su lado para empezar una maldita familia.<p>

Pero los planes de Arnage nunca salían bien y este no era una excepción.

Y ahora, para colmo, el maldito Thoma Avenir venía a golpear a su casa sin aviso, pero lo más raro de todo era que venía solo, algo extraño sabiendo que siempre llevaba a Lily pegada a su espalda.

-Que asco...-dijo para si misma.

Lo que ellos tenían no era como lo que ella tenía con Veryon, ellos no necesitaban estar juntos para saber cuando el otro estaba bien o mal, más bien era como si con un simple cruce de miradas, ellos ya se conocieran.

_Eso es amor..._

-Localizado, Thoma Avenir.-dijo Cypha.

-Recordad, Thoma es parte importante para nuestro objetivo, nada de destruir, si no apresar, ¿entendido?-dijo DeVille.

Veryon y Arnage asintieron mientras miraban a Thoma, corriendo por la llanura mientras sus ojos conectaban con los de ella.

Y por un momento, no quiso pelear con él.

Podía sentir la mirada curiosa de Veryon sobre ella, pero ella solo podía pensar en el joven que ellos estaban persiguiendo como si fueran hienas, ¿realmente valía la pena todo aquello?

¿Porque no podían trabajar juntos?

-¡Arnage! ¡Cógelo!-grito Veryon.

Ella miro al joven, muy cerca de donde ella estaba y decidió dejar de pensar en tantas cosas y concentrarse en su misión.

Tenían que coger a la rubia y llevarla ante Fortis para encontrar la cura, eso les había dicho él y eso harían ellos y después, que ellos hicieran lo que quisieran con ella.

Al fin y al cabo a ella no le importaba, ¿Verdad?

* * *

><p>Le temblaba la mano...<p>

Nanoha sintió como la mano que agarraba fuertemente su dispositivo le temblaba mientras miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de Fate-chan en aquella cama y a la joven que la atendía mirarla con una mezcla de cariño y preocupación.

_Ella esta viva...Fate-chan esta viva..._

-¿F...Fa...te..-chan?-pregunto lentamente.

Lily, Hayate, Signum y Vita la miraban pero eso ni siquiera le importaba, solo quería que unos ojos la miraran, unos que ahora estaban cerrados pero que esperaba, se abrieran de un momento a otro.

Necesitaba ver el borgoña de sus ojos.

-¿Cuando ha pasado esto?-pregunto Hayate.

-En el entrenamiento...-dijo Lily.

Hayate se acercó a Fate, agarrando una de sus manos, algo débil para su gusto pero era Fate-chan y estaba junto a su familia de nuevo.

_Gracias a dios..._

-Dijiste que había muerto...-susurro Signum.

Hayate se giro para ver a Signum con lágrimas en los ojos, algo totalmente fuera de lugar para ella, pero no era raro para ninguno, incluso para Lily, la verdad era que Signum quería mucho a Fate y se alegraba de verla sana y salva.

-Fue para proteger la misión Signum, lo siento.-susurro Hayate.

Signum se retiro de la tienda, no queriendo que nadie viera sus lágrimas, ella era una guerrera, no lloraba de alegría ni de pena...

Ella no sentía, aunque solo por aquella vez, dejaría que sus emociones tomarán un pequeño control.

_Me alegro de que estés en casa de nuevo, Testarossa..._

Dentro de la tienda, Vita miraba a su alrededor algo aliviada por no haber perdido a una compañera como Fate, pero a la vez, todavía sentía que algo en todo aquello no andaba del todo bien.

Y entonces sintió su linker core, débil y a la vez esperando para despertar una fuerza que ella misma no podía limitar.

-¿Que le pasa?-pregunto a Lily.

Lily agacho su mirada, viendo como Fate empezaba a moverse y despertarse y supo que tenía que hablar con ella urgentemente.

Quizá ellas podrían salvar a Thoma y Sanderson y traer los archivos.

-Nanoha, esta despertando, quedate con ella mientras hablo con ellas.-susurro Lily.

Como sabía su nombre, Nanoha no lo sabía, solo sabía que ella no iba a apartarse del lado de Fate-chan nunca más y por eso, asintió y dejo que se marcharan mientras miraba como Fate se movía y giraba la cabeza justo a su lado.

Y entonces, Fate Testarossa Harlaow, abrió los ojos.

* * *

><p>Yuuno lo había sabido desde el principio.<p>

Él había sabido que Fate iba a traer más lágrimas que alegrías, que ella iba a destrozar más vidas de las que iba a arreglar...

Y ahora que podría hacer algo bien, no esta allí para arreglarlo y él no tenía otra solución para curar a los afectados por el virus.

_Maldita seas, Fate...ojala no te hubiéramos conocido._

Porque de no haberlo hecho, a él no le importaría sacrificarla si siguiera viva, no le habría importado usarla para curar a cientos de personas, tendría a Nanoha, sería feliz sin Fate, debería de serlo sin que ella estuviera estropeando su vida...

_¿Y entonces porque estas llorando, Scrya?_

Porque él lo sabía, él podía imaginarse pensando en todo aquello pero a la vez no podía olvidar que gracias a ella, Nanoha había sido feliz...

Vivio había sido feliz con sus mamas y eso a él le bastaba, aunque no fuera la causa principal, lo aceptaba y lo apoyaba.

Y fue entonces, cuando Yuuno Scrya se dio cuenta de que Fate tocaba las vidas de la gente solo con su sonrisa, no necesitaba nada más para convencer o enamorar.

-¿Y ahora como lo hago, Fate?-pregunto al cielo.

Porque de él se esperaba la solución y él no tenía más respuesta que aquella, sin Fate, no había cura.

Y él solo podría quedarse a recoger los pedazos rotos.

_Venga Yuuno, seguro que si te esfuerzas podrás conseguir algo más..._

-¿Fate?-pregunto girándose.

Pero no había nadie allí, aunque algo capto su atención, era la copia del informe sobre el Proyecto F y algunos retazos de papel sobre el estado de Alicia Testarossa...

Y entonces, supo que podría intentar algo más.

-¡Eso es, Fate!-grito Yuuno.

Si pudieron crear a Fate con las células de Alicia, alteradas para el virus, ¿podría él hacer lo mismo y encontrar una solución? ¿Podría él clonar las células de Alicia y Fate en busca de una cura?

Pudiera o no, iba a intentarlo, se lo debía a Fate y a todos por los que ella luchaba.

_No te defraudare, Fate._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Lo siento, no puedo hacer a Yuuno malo malisimo, cuando esta en forma animal me puede (me encantan los animales).

Próximo capi: La conversación más esperada de la historia, hasta yo estoy nerviosa.

Un abrazo,

Infamous21


	12. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Fate Testarossa Harlaow estaba confusa, por primera vez en su vida no supo que decir cuando la primera cosa que vio fue la cara que más amaba en esta vida.

-¿Na...noha?-pregunto la Enforcer.

La morena solo sonrió, mientras pequeños ríos se formaban en sus ojos y sus brazos se abrieron para atraparla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias a dios que estas bien...-susurraba Nanoha en su oído.

_Parece que te echó mucho de menos, Testarossa..._

Fate miro la cabeza morena de Nanoha y sonrió mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se uniera al de ella en aquel abrazo y su tacto inundara su piel.

Había echado de menos sus manos sobre su cuerpo.

-Estoy bien, Nanoha.-susurro Fate.

-Yo...pensé que...-murmuraba Nanoha.

-Tranquila...-susurro Fate.

Entonces la rodeo con sus brazos y comenzó a acunarla lentamente mientras Nanoha soltaba su pena y alegría en forma de lágrimas, Fate simplemente se quedo allí, acunándola como si fuera una bebe mientras le repetía una y otra vez que ella estaba allí, que no volvería a marcharse...

No tenía corazón para dejarla de nuevo.

-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.

Entonces, Fate perdió la cuenta de lo que pasaba mientras miraba los ojos brillantes de Nanoha acercarse a los suyos y sus labios, aquellos que tanto deseaba besar...

Estaban chocando suavemente contra los suyos.

Ella no supo reaccionar a tiempo mientras sentía la suavidad de los labios de Nanoha sobre los suyos, provocandola, despertandola, la estaba volviendo loca en su confusión.

-Nanoha...Nanoha espera...-susurro Fate contra sus labios.

Nanoha se detuvo entocnes, respirando pesadamente pero con una tierna sonrisa, como si en el beso realmente hubiera puesto amor...

Como si realmente sintiera por ella lo que ella sentía por Nanoha.

-No entiendo...-susurro Fate.

-Te amo...-susurro Nanoha.

Los ojos de Fate se abrieron como platos, ella estaba soñando, ahora estaba segura, no era posible que la amara cuando ella tenía a Yunno y era feliz.

Entonces, ¿porque su corazón parecía a punto de estallar?

-Estoy soñando...-susurro para si misma Fate.

Porque de lo contrario, estaba segura de que moriría de felicidad.

Nanoha esperaba nerviosa a que Fate-chan dijera algo, ella solo acababa de darle su corazón y, aunque sabía que Fate-chan no le haría daño, no podía imaginarse como serían las cosas si no estaban juntas de la manera que ella deseaba.

-Estoy soñando...-susurro Fate-chan.

Ella la miro con sospecha, ¿soñando? ¿eso era bueno o malo?, no entendía nada pero sabía que si no aprovechaba este momento no volvería a tener otra oportunidad de confesarse completamente.

-Fate-chan, te amo, me enamore de ti de una manera que ni yo misma se explicar, solo se que cada vez que te vas algo dentro de mi se muere y cuando se te veo...-dijo Nanoha mirándola a los ojos.-...cuando te veo siento todo lo bueno que este mundo tiene para ofrecer.

Fate-chan la miraba entre la sorpresa y la confusión, obviamente para Nanoha, su amiga no sentía lo mismo que ella y eso la estaba matando.

-¿Y Yunno?-pregunto Fate-chan de repente.

_¿Yunno? ¿A quien le importa Yunno ahora?_

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Yunno...él es tu pareja, ¿verdad?-volvió a preguntar Fate-chan.

Lo que Nanoha sintió en aquel momento era una mezcla entre incredulidad y una repentina sensación de culpa, ¿podía ser que con su confusión hubiera alejado a Fate-chan de su lado?

-No...No lo es.-dijo Nanoha.

Fate-chan todavía parecida más confundida mientras agarraba con suavidad cada lado de la cara de Nanoha y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Jurame Nanoha, que me responderás a esta pregunta con sinceridad.-susurro Fate-chan.

-Si...lo haré.-susurro Nanoha.

-Si no tienes nada con Yunno ahora, ¿porque estaba cenando en tu casa, contigo y Vivio además de toda tu familia?-pregunto seriamente Fate-chan.

Nanoha sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y se preparo para contestarle con toda la seriedad que sentía venía de Fate-chan...

Si Fate-chan no le estaba tomando el pelo, entonces ella tampoco lo haría.

-Lo invite a casa para romper con él...mi familia descubrió que estaba enamorada de ti y me ayudo para que todo pudiera ser más facil...-susurro Nanoha cerrando sus ojos.-...yo te amo a ti y tuve que perderte para darme cuenta de que te necesitaba conmigo, siempre...cuando Hayate me dijo que habías muerto, entonces de verdad supe que sin ti, yo tampoco quería vivir...-terminó susurrando.

Entonces, sintió algo cayendo en sus manos unidas con las de Fate-chan, eran lágrimas, lágrimas de Fate-chan que temblaba suavemente por sus palabras y sonreía con una luz que Nanoha llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver.

-He esperado tanto tiempo por esto...-susurro Fate-chan.

Nanoha se detuvo entonces, perdida en los ojos de su mejor amiga, su luz en la oscuridad, ¿podría ser que ella estuviera diciendo lo que Nanoha deseaba? ¿Sería posible?

-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.

-Yo también te amo, Nanoha.-susurro Fate-chan entonces.

Y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando, los labios de Fate-chan estaban sobre los de ella, mordiendo sus labios y provocandola como si quisiera desatar el volcán que esperaba impaciente en su interior.

Por fin estaba segura de haber encontrado la pieza que faltaba en su vida y se iba a asegurar de no perderla nunca más.

Las dos cayeron en la cama entre besos, si aquello era lo que sentía al estar con la persona que de verdad te llenaba, ninguna de las dos quería dejar de sentirlo nunca.

-Te amo, te amo...-repetía Fate una y otra vez.

Nanoha sonrió mientras le acariciaba el pelo, volviendo a sentir lo que era tocarla, sentirla a su lado, tenerla para ella sola.

_Sola..._

Antes de poder detenerse mordió la oreja de Fate cariñosamente mientras bajaba su mano, hambrienta, por debajo de las sabanas que cubrían a Fate en la cama.

_Alerta roja, calor a limites incotrolables..._

Fate tragó saliva mientras miraba a Nanoha y lo que estaba haciendo con ella y sentía sus propio deseo ir más allá de ella mientras su mano subia por la camiseta de Nanoha.

Amaba su piel.

Entonces, hizo algo fuera de lugar para ella, acerco sus labios a su cuello y comenzó a lamer el cuello de Nanoha lujuriosamente mientras la instructora no pudo hacer nada más que intentar contener los gritos de placer.

_Esta bien, Fate-chan, si tu juegas, yo también..._

Su mano viajo dentro de los pantalones de Fate y sonrió cuando escucho el grito placentero de su compañera, que lejos de apartarla, se acerco más a su mano en busca de calor.

-Nanoha...-susurro Fate.-...Nanoha...

-Amo que recites mi nombre, Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha en su oído.

Fate la miro entonces, con todo el amor que tenía dentro de ella y la seguridad de que no volvería a alejarse de ella, de que juntas podrían saltar todos los obstáculos que la vida les pudiera poner.

Porque fuera o no la cura, tuvieran que experimentar con ella o no, Fate sintió que con Nanoha a su lado podría hacerlo todo.

Pero mientras el "todo" llegaba, pensaba enseñarle como era estar enamorada de Fate Testarossa y todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, Thoma y Sanderson están buscando los archivos del Proyecto F...-susurro Vita.<p>

Lily asintió, por ninguna de ellas pasó desapercibido el miedo de la joven por su amigo y por Thoma, parecía que el sitio donde habían ido era peligroso y Vita tenía la necesidad de ir a investigar.

-Esta bien, iré a por ellos.-dijo Vita.

-¿Que?-pregunto Lily.

-Vita...-susurro Hayate.

Vita se levanto, planeaba marcharse sola a por ellos para poder luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos y probar si eran más fuertes que los guardianes de Hayate y de paso, saber a que se estaban enfrentando.

Porque, sinceramente, aquello no tenía buena pinta, todo rondaba alrededor de Fate y por alguna razón, Vita podía sentir que todo aquello no terminaría bien.

_Estoy cansada de los malos finales..._

-Llamare a Signum, tranquila.-le dijo a Hayate.

No podía decir que Hayate estuviera tranquila, pero conocía mejor que nadie la perseverancia de Vita y sabía que dijera lo que dijera ella haría lo que planeaba.

Por eso era la más cabezona de todos ellos.

-Tened cuidado...-susurro Hayate.

-Lo haremos.-dijo Vita.

Y antes de que Lily pudiera decir nada, Vita se había marchado y Hayate la miraba con la mirada cargada de seriedad, entonces sintió que no había podido esconderle la verdad a la Comandante.

-Habla, ahora.-dijo Hayate.

Lily suspiro, ella sabía que alguien acabaría descubriendola y sabía que no podía hacer nada más que aceptar la posibilidad que veía más posible.

-Fate es la única que puede salvarnos ya que el virus se extrajo de los genes que le pusieron, pero su energía, que es la que necesitamos transformar en una cura para nosotros proviene de su linker core y para usarla...-susurro Lily.

Hayate sintió que perdía sus fuerzas al comprender, no le gustaba, odiaba todo lo que aquella joven le estaba diciendo y esperaba que el Proyecto F revelara otra manera más segura de poder curar a todo el mundo...

Por que de lo contrario...

-Para usarla tendríais que quitarle el linker core a Fate-chan...-susurro Hayate.-...y eso, la mataría.

Como ella acababa de matarla la afirmación de Lily y sus lágrimas cayendo sobre sus manos, entonces Hayate rezó para encontrar otra solución en los documentos o...

Todo el futuro de Nanoha y Fate desaparecería.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Bueno chicos, ahí esta, espero que os guste.

No se si podré subir algo este fin de semana, lo intentaré, pero no aseguro nada.

Un abrazo,

Infamous21


	13. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

-¡Birdshot Shell!-grito Veryon.

Thoma apenas pudo esquivar el golpe del ataque de Veryon mientras intentaba defenderse de los golpes de DeVille, que con su velocidad estaba ganando terreno.

_Tranquilo Thoma, recuerda el entrenamiento..._

Thoma cerró los ojos, invocando sus poderes para poder contrarrestar los de sus enemigos, sabía como y que podía hacer, pero tenía que calmarse para intentarlo.

Y entonces pensó en la única persona que conseguía calmarlo cuando estaba nervioso o fuera de control...

_Lily..._

Como si fuera una orden, Thoma se calmó al pensar en su compañera, tenía que ganar esto si quería que ella estuviera a salvo, al fin y al cabo, se lo debía todo a ella y no la iba a defraudar.

_El poder...lo siento fluyendo a través de mi, ¿será esto cosa del virus? ¿o es mi verdadero poder como mago artificial?_

Y entonces, algo extraño pasó, su cuerpo se cargó de poder, uno que reconocía demasiado bien, el virus se estaba haciendo con el control de su cuerpo y mezclándose con el poder de su magia, era increíble...

_Ahora entiendo porque somos tan peligrosos..._

Abrió los ojos, iluminados con el poder que brotaba de su cuerpo y se preparo para atacar con todo el poder que tenía.

_Espero que te des prisa, Sanderson..._

Pensó en su amigo, el que había dejado solo en una de las bases más peligrosas del mundo, una de la que podría no salir vivo y rezó para que saliera de allí con vida y pudiera volver a casa con Fate y Lily, había arriesgado su vida por algo que no tenía nada que ver con él y era lo menos que merecía.

_Fate, por favor, salvala y cuidate..._

Apunto con su arma hacia Veryon, casi sin mirar quien era y sin sentir ni el roce del aire en su piel, solo su poder, uno que acabaría consumiéndolos a todos sin Fate, uno que solo ella podría parar...

Aunque fuera a costa de su vida, él sabía que Fate haría lo correcto al final, porque así era ella, como él, con la única finalidad de salvar a los suyos a costa de lo que fuera.

_Lily, parece que ya no podremos pasear más..._

Su arma comenzó a brillar con fuerza mientras Veryon miraba asustado a Thoma, el cual no sintió nada excepto un pequeño roce en su brazo, entonces, bajo la mirada para ver una lágrima allí.

Él lloraba por ella.

_No quiero irme lejos de ti, Lily..._

El poder lo consumía, lo llenaba de tal manera que era incapaz para él respirar, sentía la presión en sus venas y el corazón a punto de explotar...

Ese era el virus en su totalidad.

_Te amo, Lily...esa es la verdad._

-¡Silver Barret!-grito Thoma.

La luz salió en forma de varias balas que, a toda velocidad, fueron a una misma dirección mientras Thoma sentía toda su fuerza abandonarlo...

Todo se estaba volviendo oscuro.

_Solo voy a dormir..._

Y entonces, todo se volvió negro...

* * *

><p>Sanderson se paró en seco cuando escucho la explosión que provenía del lugar donde Thoma debía estar peleando con los Hückebein.<p>

_Pensar que puede pararlos él solo..._

Cerró los ojos escondiendo las ganas de volver a ayudarlo, él tenía una misión, tenía que encontrar los papeles para ayudar a resolver el problema del virus y eso era en todo lo que tenía que pensar.

Y aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en Thoma.

_Gane o pierda tienes un trabajo, Sanderson, así que manos a la obra..._

Respiro antes de entrar en la sala principal de la fortaleza, o eso parecía, de los Hückebein y buscaba algún signo de vida.

Al parecer, todos estaban concentrados con Thoma, ya que no podía encontrar a nadie por más que mirara.

_Cuidado, Sanderson, son magos, no militares como tu._

Y eso era algo que no debía olvidar, camino a través de sala, despacio, sin dejarse ningún rincón por mirar, pero al parecer, no había nadie en toda la sala.

-Vamos a ver...despacho de...eso es, aquí estas.-susurro para si mismo.

El despacho de Fortis era uno de los últimos de la sala con una pequeña cerradura, lo que impedía a Sanderson entrar en el despacho.

-Bien, entonces...-susurro.

Coloco un silenciador en su pistola y disparo a la cerradura que cayó al suelo y le permitió entrar en busca de los archivos.

-Deben estar por aquí...-se dijo a si mismo.

Rápidamente, registro el lugar para encontrar unos papeles que hablaban de un proyecto actual, mezclados con los papeles del Proyecto F, un proyecto, que por lo que podía ver...no iba a ser nada bueno ni para él, ni para los magos...

-Han neutralizado a Thoma Avenir, lo traen para aquí.-dijo un hombre.

Sanderson levantó la mirada para escuchar unos pasos que provenían del pasillo hacia la dirección donde él se encontraba, hablaban de Thoma y que lo habían capturado inconsciente después de una dura pelea, también decían algo de un tal Veryon gravemente herido y algunas cosas sobre Fate y el proyecto.

_Tengo que salir de aquí..._

Sanderson miro rápido a su alrededor, entonces vio una ventana, su vía de escape, aunque para salir de allí, perdería la oportunidad de saber de Thoma y comprobar si estaba vivo o no.

Pero no tenía opciones y sabía que el chico, si seguía vivo, se las podría apañar hasta que pudiera llegar hasta él de nuevo.

_No te rindas chico, volveré..._

* * *

><p>Fortis abrió la puerta de su despacho al mismo tiempo que el ruido de cristales resonaba a través de su oficina, pudo ver una sombra caer por su ventana mientras el viento se metía dentro de la oficina dejándolo frío.<p>

-Pero...¿que?-se pregunto.

Entonces, se acordó de Thoma y la rareza de que estuviera solo enfrentándose a ellos sin apoyo, sin nadie para cubrirlo...

Lo que él había supuesto era verdad, Thoma solo era una distracción.

-Maldita sea...-susurro.-...¡Maldita sea!

Corrió a la mesa, donde sus papeles había desaparecido, no quedaba nada de su proyecto Fate y el Proyecto F original, todo había desaparecido.

Le habían robado...

-¡Cypha! ¡DeVille!-grito desesperado.

Los dos aparecieron delante de él en segundos, su cara cargada de preocupación e intriga mientras Fortis se paseaba nervioso por la oficina.

_Esto es malo...muy malo..._

-¿Que pasa, Fortis?-pregunto Cypha.

-Id a buscar al intruso, tiene mis papeles.-dijo él.

Los dos guerrero ni siquiera se atrevieron a preguntar mientras salían de la sala por la ventana, en busca de su intruso y Fortis se quedo allí, solo...

Perdido...

Porque si perdía aquello, no solo perdería la oportunidad de investigar a la primera maga artificial perfecta, si no que también podría no dar con la cura de su gente...

De Curren.

Y la verdad, no sabría si aguantaría perderla a ella también.

Sanderson corría lo más deprisa que podía, en la caía se había hecho daño en el brazo y temía que la sangre que resbalaba por el brazo dejara un rastro para sus enemigos.

Pero aún así, no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Thoma.

_Por favor, que este bien, no puedo decirle a Lily que esta..._

No, no podía ni quería pensar aquello, prefería pensar que había sido capturado y estaba vivo, de otra manera...

De otra manera sabía que Lily no lo aguantaría...

-¡Esta herido!-grito una mujer.

Sanderson murmuro algo para si mismo antes de seguir corriendo, los archivos en su brazo bueno y su voluntad llevándolo a casa de nuevo.

Lo conseguiría, tenía que hacerlo...

-¡Ahí esta!-grito un joven.

Y Sanderson maldijo, porque no podía más y ellos iban a atraparlo sin poder llevarle los archivos a Fate, sin poder cumplir el deseo de Thoma.

_No eres más que un humano inservible. _

Pero entonces, algo pasó, una sombra lo arropo mientras otra uso su arma para esconder su rastro de sus enemigos.

Y, sin saber en que confiar, se dejo llevar por el remolino oscuro que estaba intentando tragárselo con un último pensamiento en su mente.

_Lo siento, compañero._

* * *

><p>-¿Se han ido?-pregunto Signum.<p>

-Si, tenemos que llevarlo con Hayate.-dijo Vita.

Signum asintió antes de comenzar a volar, habían visto al hombre correr y lo habían reconocido como Sanderson, que llevaba los papeles sobre el Proyecto F y otro proyecto en sus brazos.

Pero no había rastro de Thoma Avenir.

-O lo tienen, o esta muerto.-aclaró Vita.

Y, por alguna razón, no podían dejar de pensar en la segunda opción.


	14. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Fate se dio cuenta de que la felicidad no duraba para siempre cuando vio a Signum y Vita entrar con Sanderson en sus brazos...

Un Sanderson que ella desconocía, cansado y ensangrentado, no quedaba nada del fuerte soldado que ella había visto durante su estancia con su equipo y eso, la asustaba...

-¿Que ha pasado?-preguntó rápidamente.

Signum miro a Vita y luego de nuevo a Fate mientras dejaba a Sanderson en una de las camillas y Hayate empezaba a intentar hacer algo con sus heridas.

-Lo perseguían y lo rescatamos.-dijo Signum.

-¿Que? ¿De que?-pregunto Fate de nuevo.

-De la gente que tienen los archivos del Proyecto F.-dijo Vita.

Y Fate volvió a sentir que sus peores pesadillas hacerse realidad cuando vio como Sanderson agarraba, incluso en su inconsciencia, los documentos que abrirían paso al conocimiento de su creación...

A la verdad que ella no quería reconocer.

-Dame los archivos.-dijo Fate.

Vita se los entrego casi sin querer mientras miraba la mirada asustada de Fate, ella realmente no quería ver lo que había allí escrito por lo que Vita podía observar, pero el deber era más importante que sus miedos...

Y su deber ahora era resolver aquel rompecabezas.

Fate agarro los archivos con temor, las manos le temblaban y podía jurar que su visión se estaba nublando cuando sintió una suave mano sobre la de ella y un cuerpo pegarse a su espalda.

-Estoy contigo, Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha después de darle un beso en el hombro.

Fate cerró los ojos mientras respiraba tranquilamente, luego agarro una de las manos de Nanoha y se la puso en el pecho, necesitando de su fuerza para seguir adelante.

Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo vital que realmente era Nanoha para ella.

-Agarrame fuerte, Nanoha.-susurro la rubia.

Porque podía sentir como se caía en un abismo, parecido al de hace muchos años, cuando no era más que la esclava de Precia Testarossa y no quería volver allí...

No quería volver a sentirse un monstruo, no cuando se sentía tan humana y amada por Nanoha.

-Lo haré, Fate-chan, no te soltare.-susurro Nanoha.

Y allí mismo, delante de todos y agarrada por el fuerte abrazo de Nanoha, Fate Testarossa Harlaow abrió el archivo del Proyecto F...

_Definitivamente la felicidad no esta hecha para mi..._

* * *

><p>Thoma podía sentir la sensación de mareo y las nauseas de alguien que parecía acabar de ser movido a una velocidad demasiado rápida para su propio bien.<p>

Y lo primero que vio, fue que no estaba en casa.

_No era una pesadilla..._

-Se esta despertando.-dijo una voz.

Thoma necesito de toda su fuerza para enfocar su mirada y ver a los Hückebein delante de él, mirando como si fuera la cabaya elegida del experimento.

Pero todavía había algo que lo sorprendía más, el hecho de estar vivo a pesar de haber usado el virus para defenderse.

¿Como era posible?

-¿Es ese el amigo de Testarossa?-pregunto otro hombre.

Thoma apenas miro al hombre que se acercaba a él con aires de superioridad, como si fuera mucho más que él, pero Thoma sabía la verdad...

El hombre apestaba a miedo.

-Si señor, Thoma Avenir.-respondió Fortis.

Y el hombre lo miro con una sonrisa como si tenerlo allí fuera la mejor noticia que pudieran darle, como si tenerlo allí...

Un momento...

-¿Que...quereis?-pregunto Thoma.

El hombre se acerco a él y se agacho justo delante de él para mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos que le reflejaban odio, desprecio...

Destrucción.

-Quiero a Fate Testarossa, joven.-susurro el hombre.

Y Thoma tembló, porque en sus adentros podía adivinar que lo que querían de ella no era solo la cura del virus...

Si llegaban a cogerla, la destruirían...

-Jamás...-susurro Thoma.

El hombre simplemente sonrió y se levanto, haciéndole el gesto a DeVille y Veryon para que lo encerraran en una celda que estaba no muy lejos de él.

-No...la...encontrarás.-susurro Thoma.

El hombre entonces se giro, mostrando su sonrisa malvada mientras que Thoma era llevado a la celda donde lo tendrían cautivo.

-No me hace falta, tu me la vas a traer.-dijo el hombre.

* * *

><p>Lily no había llorado, ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en Thoma mientras miraba a Fate revisar junto a Nanoha y los demás los archivos del Proyecto F, ahí estaba su cura y sabía que era lo que Thoma pretendía.<p>

_Él no iba a volver, iba a por una cura para mi..._

Dejó el pequeño pañuelo que él le había regalado en la mesilla mientras recordaba que él siempre había dicho que no importaban las dificultades del camino, si ella estaba con él, él podría contra todo.

_Pero ahora él no esta y sin él todo parece haber perdido su sentido..._

Si pensaba un poco podía recordar tantas cosas de él, la manera de abrazarla, como la sostenía en las noches, como era capaz de mejorar su mundo con una de sus sonrisas...

Como luchaba para protegerla.

_Y ahora..._

Una lágrima cayó en su mano, después otra y después otra, hasta que Lily tuvo que reconocer que todo iba a ser más difícil que nunca si no lo tenía a su lado.

Era su amigo, su familia...

_Su único y verdadero..._

-Thoma...-susurro para si misma.

Y se rindió a la tristeza, porque sin él ella no veía el futuro, él era su compañero y si lo había perdido, ella misma podría perderse en el infierno, poco le importaba sin él.

**-Señorita Testarossa, es un placer por fin conocer a la persona que puede contribuir a la salvación de los magos artificiales**.-susurro una voz.

Podía sentirlo, la voz cargada de maldad que solo quería hacer daño, la voz que seguramente estuviera detrás de todo aquel problema.

Su traidor.

-¿Quien es?-pregunto Fate enfadada.

**-Poco le importa, señorita Testarossa, solo tengo que decirle que no queremos nada con la persona que tenemos invitada en nuestra base.**-volvió a decir la voz.

-¿Quien es esa persona? ¿Que quiere?-volvió a preguntar Fate.

La sombra hizo un gesto con la mano mientras Lily entraba en el cuarto, sorprendida al ver la imagen que mostraba la comunicación.

**-Queremos un intercambio, Señorita Testarossa, usted viene con nosotros y el Señor Avenir volvera con su compañera.**-dijo la voz.

-No...Fate...-susurraba Thoma.

Y, de repente, Lily sintió que todo aquello solo estaba a punto de empeorar.

-¡Ni hablar!

La voz de Nanoha sonó tan fuerte que Fate se asusto, aunque no fue nada comparado a lo que sintió cuando vio a Nanoha a su lado, furiosa.

Y estaba completamente hermosa de aquella manera.

_Ponte seria, Testarossa..._

**-Si se niega, mataremos al Señor Avenir y la buscaremos hasta dar con usted, Señorita Testarossa.**-dijo la sombra.

El miedo lleno sus sentidos, podía sentir a Lily luchar por no echarse a llorar, el enfado en Signum y Vita, la preocupación de Hayate...

La determinación de Nanoha.

-¿Porque hace esto?-se encontró preguntando a la sombra.

Vio como la sombra se movía, como si estuviera pensando en que decir, en como responder a la pregunta que ella había hecho.

**-Tengo cuentas pendientes contigo, Testarossa.**-contesto finalmente.

_Testarossa, lo dice con odio..._

Fate podía sentir el agarre de Nanoha en sus manos, como si sintiera que si la soltaba ella desaparecería de su lado y otra vez, se vio forzada a elegir...

¿Que era más importante? ¿Podría salvar a Thoma y perder su futuro? ¿O lo dejaría morir a cambio de unos momentos más con Nanoha?

_La felicidad no dura para siempre y menos si es para ti..._

Porque a pesar de que no quería separarse de Nanoha, sabía que no podía dejar a Thoma solo en aquel momento.

_Si puedo salvarlo, tengo que intentarlo..._

**-Tiene una hora para decidirse, Testarossa, si no esta aquí para entonces, mataremos al Señor Avenir...**-dijo la voz.

Y tan pronto como había venido, se fue dejando a Fate con un dolor en su pecho que nada podría reemplazar.

Tenia que dejarlo todo de nuevo y esta vez, no estaba segura de poder recuperarlo de nuevo.

-No...ni se te ocurra, Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha.

Pero era tarde, Nanoha no podía detenerla por más que estuviera intentándolo y ella misma se estaba muriendo por dentro.

Era su destino...siempre sola, siempre luchando...

Para eso había sido creada y eso debía hacer hasta el final.

-Lo siento, Nanoha.-susurro ella.

Y antes de que Nanoha pudiera decir algo que les hiciera daño a las dos, se aparto de ella y cogió a Bardiche mientras una triste sonrisa adornaba su cara.

-Cuidate, mi amor.-susurro a Nanoha.

* * *

><p>Solo la vio desaparecer, vio el polvo donde antes estaba ella y sintió que su mundo perdía el sentido...<p>

Era mucho peor que la otra vez...

-Fate-chan...-susurro entre lágrimas.-...idiota...


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

Thoma miraba alrededor de su celda en busca de una salida antes de que Fate pusiera un pie en aquella nave.

Porque sabía que ella vendría, ella no era capaz de dejar a un compañero solo a su suerte y por eso él debía pelear por hacer lo mismo.

-Pero como...-susurro.

Tenía las manos atadas y estaba tan cansado que apenas podía moverse, sentía que todas sus fuerzas se estaban debilitando con el paso del tiempo.

-Es el virus...-susurro Arnage.

Thoma levantó la mirada para ver a la joven delante de él, supuso que era su hora de vigilancia e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla, ya que no quería escucharla ni a ella, ni sus malditas razones para "hacer lo correcto", como ellos le decían.

-Sabes...he estado pensando.-dijo ella.

Thoma miro a otro lado mientras ella se acercaba y agarraba su pelo, forzándolo a mirarla mientras ella se mantenía seria, sus ojos mostrando algo parecido a...

¿Estaba arrepentida?

-No se porque luchamos, chico, ni siquiera se porque no podemos trabajar juntos solo porque ese tipo quiere destruiros a vosotros y a vuestra amiga, la curadora.-dijo ella.

Thoma la miro, por fin interesado en lo que ella tenía que decir y pensando que quizá, Arnage, hubiera entendido por fin la razón por la cual todo aquello era una locura.

-Tienes razón, Arnage, esto es una locura, deberíamos ayudarnos, no intentar matarnos.-susurro Thoma.

-¡Arnage!-grito Veryon.

Los dos se giraron a tiempo de ver a Veryon enfadado entrando en la sala y agarrando duramente a Arnage del brazo.

-¡Sueltame!-grito ella.

-No debes hablar con él, es el enemigo.-dijo Veryon.

-Es como nosotros...-intento explicar Arnage.

-No...no lo es.-dijo Veryon.

Thoma, que miraba toda la escena observo que los dos miembros de Hückebein no estaban demasiado convencidos de sus planes de destrucción, de hecho, hasta podía decir que no había maldad en ellos.

¿Sería posible que estuvieran enfrentados por una venganza que no tenía nada que ver con ellos?

-Veryon, entiende, él es alguien afectado por el virus, es justo como nosotros.-dijo Arnage.

-¡No! He ha estado intentando hacernos...hacerte daño y no puedo perdonar eso.-dijo Veryon.

Thoma quería decir que aquello era mentira, él solo pretendía encontrar la cura, lo cual había conseguido encontrando a Fate y estaban trabajando en una cura, por lo menos, esperaba que Lily estuviera trabajando en ello para poder curarlos a todos.

Pero no hizo falta.

-Tranquilo.-susurro Arnage.

Ella lo atrajo hacia si, dejando a Veryon descansando entre sus pechos mientras ella acariciaba su pelo tranquilamente, dándole la paz que necesitaba.

Y Thoma apartó la mirada, pensando que quizá, todavía había esperanza para todos ellos entre todo aquel problema.

* * *

><p>Fortis sabía que Curren no hacía más que empeorar, no se había levantado de la cama desde la última vez por puro cansancio aunque ella se empeñara en no admitirlo.<p>

-Dejame en paz, Fortis, tengo que dormir.-dijo Curren.

-Tengo que inyectarte esto.-dijo él.

-No necesito nada de tus raros medicamentos.-contesto ella.

Fortis suspiro enfadado pero pronto se le paso cuando ella ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo para apartarlo...

Estaba mal, él la estaba perdiendo.

_Necesito a esa maldita maga artificial..._

-Ahora puedes dormir, Curren.-susurro.

Ella simplemente cerró los ojos mientras él la miraba, no podía creerse que alguien como ella simplemente fuera a morir así, no lo permitiría.

-Te curare, Curren, te lo prometo.-susurro él.

Le dio un suave beso en la frente antes de marcharse de su cuarto con la fuerte intención de hacer lo que fuese para salvar a la persona que quería, a todas las personas que quería.

-Fortis...-susurro Yachi.

Él se giro para ver la cara del hombre que había conseguido traer a Fate aquí, donde él podría estudiarla...

Donde encontraría el remedio para Curren y los demás.

-Nuestra invitada ya esta aquí.-dijo Yachi.

Después Fortis vio como Yachi se acercaba a él tranquilamente y luego sintió algo quemando en su pecho, era algo parecido a dolor que se escapaba de su pecho en forma pequeñas gotas rojas...

Unas gotas que cada vez eran más grandes...

-¿Que...?-susurro Fortis.

-Idiota, me importa muy poco vuestra existencia.-susurro Yachi.

Entonces, allí en el suelo, Fortis entendió el error que había cometido, había traído a casa a su peor enemigo...

A la persona que acabaría con todos.

* * *

><p>Fate sabía que lo que estaba haciendo iba a costarle algo más que su existencia, pero a pesar de eso se sentía incapaz de dejar a Thoma allí, a merced de sus enemigos.<p>

-Bienvenida a mi hogar, Fate Testarossa Harlaow.-dijo una voz.

Ella no estaba segura, pero la voz le resultaba familiar, demasiado para su gusto, era una voz que recordaba de sus recuerdos como Alicia Testarossa.

Pero no podía identificarla.

-Libera a Thoma.-dijo ella.

-Claro...en cuanto haya acabado contigo.-contesto él.

Una bola de energía salida de ninguna parte fue directamente hacía ella mientras ella cogía a Bardiche con fuerza y lo alzaba en el aire.

-¡Bardiche! ¡Set Up!-grito ella.

La luz que desprendió desintegro la fuerza de la bola convirtiéndola en gas mientras ella se transformaba en su forma de combate para enfrentarse a su enemigo.

-No volveré a repetirlo, libera a Thoma.-susurro ella.

-No tienes derecho ni siquiera a existir, mucho menos a exigir, monstruo.-susurro él.

Entonces Fate sintió algo familiar, era como si estuviera hablando de nuevo con Precia y todo su odio hacia ella por no ser Alicia.

¿Podría esto tener relación con Alicia?

-Veo que Precia ni siquiera se molestó en poner sus recuerdos sobre mi.-dijo él.

-¿Como sabes eso?-pregunto ella.

Poco a poco, la silueta de un hombre fue revelándose hasta que Fate pudo ver a un hombre rubio, alto, de ojos borgoña y mirada cargada de odio.

Y, como una revelación, adivino quien era.

-Eres...-susurro ella.

-Si, soy Tomura Yachi, el padre de Alicia Testarossa, el padre de la mujer que debería ver hoy en vez de...-dijo con odio.-...en vez a ti.

Fate se quedo paralizada, incapaz de hacer o decir nada mientras la verdad se hacía presente en ella.

Él era quien había estado detrás de todo todo este tiempo, él era el alto mando de la Administración Bureau.

-Ahora te haré pagar por intentar reemplazar a mi pequeña Alicia, acabaré contigo y después con toda esta plaga de virus.

Pero entonces, algo extraño pasó, Yachi cayó al suelo respirando pesadamente y mirando su mano, donde un corte había aparecido, seguramente después de apuñalar a Fortis, pero eso no fue lo que lo preocupo.

Lo que de verdad le preocupo era el hecho de que la sangre de Fortis, que contenía el virus, estaba encima de su corte.

-¡No!-grito él.

Fate lo miro confundida mientras él se levantaba a duras penas y la miraba con odio, con rencor, pero sus ojos habían cambiado.

Ahora eran rojo sangre.

-Voy a destruirte, Testarossa.-dijo él.

Y antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, Tomura Yachi dejó que el poder del virus lo absorbiera de manera total dándole todo el poder que necesitaba para acabar con Fate Testarossa.

_Esta vez no fallaré, Alicia..._

* * *

><p>En la base de Sanderson, él mismo estaba sorprendido de no haber contado antes con aquella información.<p>

-Increible...-susurro Hayate.

-No me esperaba esto.-dijo Sanderson.

Lily los miraba, todavía sin poderse creer lo que estaba mirando, la parte final del archivo del Proyecto F que Fate no había leído contenía la verdad sobre el virus que ellos tenían en la sangre.

-No puede ser...-dijo Nanoha sentándose en una silla.

El documento venía a decir que un oficial de primera clase y capitán de las fuerzas especiales de Mid-Childa, había irrumpido en el final del Proyecto F, interponiéndose en las esferas de plutón y los campos magnéticos que darían vida a Fate y creando, así mismo, una paradoja.

Una paradoja que había convertido a Fate en medio humana, al intruso en medio mago artificial al mismo tiempo que a los dos se les inyectaba la totalidad del virus que contenían las esferas de plutón.

No tenían un virus en una sola persona, si no que tenían un virus dividido en dos personas, una parte en el linker core de Fate, el cual contenía el virus y la cura y la otra...

La otra parte estaba en el corazón del intruso y que solo empezaría hacer su reacción cuando este fuera infectado por la sangre de otra persona que tuviera el virus.

Hayate, aún temblando por las nuevas noticias, miro el nombre del intruso, que Jail Scaglietti había apuntado al final del documento, un nombre que ella conocía muy bien, por sus logros, por su rebelión...

Era su traidor...

-Oh, dios mio.-susurro.

Era Tomura Yachi y según Jail Scaglietti, el padre de Alicia Testarossa.


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Erio había desaparecido...

Shamal había mirado en las habitaciones, en la cafetería, en el jardín, en las oficinas pero no había encontrado rastro ninguno del joven Mondial.

_¿Donde te has metido?_

Ni siquiera Caro lo había visto, lo que le daba a Shamal una pequeña idea de que podría haber causado su desaparición voluntaria.

_Quizá sea el virus, quizá ya haya tomado control de su mente..._

Le dolía pensar que lo había perdido, el chico era joven y fuerte, él debería haber podido aguantar algo más de lo que sospechaba que había aguantado.

-Shamal-san...-susurro Caro.

La joven Caro tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, lágrimas que Shamal podía notar también en su mirada, pero se esforzaba por no derramarlas, ella tenía que ser fuerte y no se podía rendir, era la maldita doctora de la sección seis y podría afrontar aquello...

Fuera cual fuera el resultado.

-Shamal, voy a buscar a Yuuno.-dijo Subaru.

Subaru y Teanna también se habían unido a la búsqueda de Erio y habían recorrido los alrededores sin éxito, pero ellas seguían intentándolo sin descanso.

-¿Yuuno?-pregunto la doctora.

-Él ha investigado cosas del virus, quizá pueda ayudar.-explico Teanna.

Shamal miro sus manos, recordando que en un momento le había ayudado pero después él mismo se había encerrado en su biblioteca sin dejar a nadie entrar para investigar un fenómeno importante.

_Idiota, tenía que haberlo imaginado..._

Yuuno estaba investigando lo mismo que ella, el virus y una salida alternativa a Fate Testarossa Harlaow.

_**Incoming Call Commander Hayate Yagami**_

-¿Hayate?-pregunto la doctora mirando la imagen preocupada de su comandante y amiga.

-Shamal, esto te va a ser muy duro de asimilar, pero tienes que hacerlo y rápido...-dijo ella.

_¿De que habla?_

-¿Que...?-comenzó a preguntar.

-Fate esta viva y es la cura del virus que sufre Erio.-dijo su comandante.

La mirada de Shamal se ensancho mientras miraba la imagen de su amiga, la sorpresa se reflejaba en su cara y su corazón parecía detenerse un poco más con cada latido.

Hasta que recordó a Erio y, de repente, un halo de luz volvió a su mente.

-Hayate, Erio se ha escapado...-susurro a su amiga.

Shamal no pudo descifrar quien de las dos estaba más sorprendida por las noticias que se acababan de dar.

* * *

><p>Podría decirse que Nanoha estaba dominando a su bestia interior con control, aunque no sabía cuanto más podría durarle la paciencia o cuanto más crecería el miedo que sentía.<p>

Estaba a punto de perderla, esta vez de verdad.

_No, reacciona, ella no se dejara matar tan fácilmente, es fuerte, confía en eso..._

Y a pesar de eso, la sensación de que podía perderla no desaparecía de su mente ni de su corazón...

Miro a su espalda, donde Hayate con Singum y Vita intentaban determinar donde estaba la base de los Hückebein y un plan de rescate para Fate.

Si no llegaban demasiado tarde.

_¿Que haría ella sin Fate-chan?_

Intento imaginarselo, una mundo sin Fate-chan no tenía mucho sentido para ella, sin la melena de oro que siempre veía recién levantada, sin los ojos borgoña que la hacían estremecer cada vez que la miraba, sin el calor de su cuerpo cuando la había abrazo mientras hacían el amor hacía solo unas horas.

No podía soportarlo.

-Tranquila, Nanoha, es fuerte.-dijo Lily.

La joven se sentó a su lado y le presto una taza de té que ella gustosa acepto mientras calmaba sus sentidos, pero podía notar la mirada de Lily sobre ella, una mirada que hacía dudar a Nanoha, pues la joven la miraba de manera culpable.

¿Porque la miraría así?

-Lily...-empezó Nanoha.

-Nanoha, lo siento.-susurro Lily.

Ella no entendía porque le pedía perdón, supuso que era por el enfrentamiento de Fate y todo lo del virus, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que había algo más.

Entonces escucho el ruido de la lluvia fuera de la base y volvió a mirar a Lily que lloraba, ahora sin esconder sus lágrimas.

_¿Porque vuelvo a sentir que pierdo a Fate-chan?_

-Nanoha...todavía no te he dicho como puede curarnos Fate...-susurro Lily.

Nanoha agarró la taza de té más fuerte, sintiendo una extraña punzada de dolor, su interior gritándole que no la escuchara, que era todo mentira...

Y aún así se quedo esperando a que la joven hablara.

-Puede curarnos si le extraemos su linker core, que es donde esta el antídoto...-susurro Lily.

Y de repente, Nanoha solo deseo escuchar la lluvia mientras el sentimiento de dolor se había más fuerte y sentía el peso de un futuro injusto en su espalda.

_Fate-chan..._

_Fate-chan..._

_¿Puedes oirme, Fate-chan?_

* * *

><p>Yuuno había estado esperando un milagro para encontrar una solución al problema del virus, había intentado la clonación sin éxito y por eso necesitaba algo que le dijera que no todo estaba perdido.<p>

Nunca imagino que aquel milagro sería la única opción, la única salvación...

Fate T. Harlaow estaba viva.

-Yuuno, es cierto lo que te digo.-decía Shamal.

Con la doctora, las caras alegres y preocupadas de Caro, Subaru y Teanna la acompañaban para que él pudiera decirles que era lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

_Yuuno, esto no va ser fácil, ni va a tener final feliz..._

Él recordaba eso, recordaba la investigación y el saber que Fate tendría que dar su linker core para salvar a los demás infectados era demasiado hasta para él.

_Lo intente, juro que intente buscar otra solución..._

-Entonces, tendremos que viajar a donde esta y empezar a usar el antídoto.-dijo Yuuno.

-¿Sabes como hacerlo?-pregunto Shamal.

_Preferiría no saberlo..._

-Si, Subaru y Teanna, id a buscar a Vivio, Caro y Shamal preparad todos, nos vamos lo antes posible a la base donde están los demás.-dijo Yuuno decidido.

-¿Y Erio?-pregunto Caro.

Yuuno sonrió mientras le daba un apretón de animo al hombro a la joven.

-No te preocupes, creo que tengo una idea de donde puede estar.-dijo él.

_Esto era lo que querías, ¿verdad? Ahora vas a ser el héroe del mundo sacrificando a una buena persona._

Se dio la vuelta mientras las chicas se marchaban, no quería que ellas vieran que no todo acabaría bien, por lo menos, no para todos.

-Debo hacer lo que debo hacer.-susurro para si mismo.

Pero al mirarse al espejo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos, porque ahora podía entender que el deber y el querer eran cosas distintas y a él le había tocado aprenderlo de la manera más dura que se podía imaginar.

_**Libro sobre la extracción del Linker Core**_

Cogió el libro de su escritorio y lo metió en su mochila mientras suspiraba, no quería, pero debía y por mucho que lo intentara, él no podía cambiar lo que tenía que hacerse.

* * *

><p>Volaba...<p>

Él volaba hacía donde sentía que debía ir, escuchaba peligro, gritos de angustia, la cabeza le ardía con la locura que le comía la mente.

_Erio Mondial, te esta esperando..._

¿Quien lo esperaba? ¿Porque? No sabía la respuesta pero él tenía que estar allí antes de que fuera tarde, tenía que salvarla...

_No volveré a dejar que desaparezca..._

Porque ya lo había sufrido una vez y había tenido suficiente, nadie había creído en él hasta que llego y él se aseguraría de no defraudar su confianza.

Eso era lo único que estaba claro en su mente.

**¡Acabare contigo!**

**¡Esto no tiene sentido! ¡Detente!**

**¡No! ¡Tu me la quitaste y ahora te haré desaparecer!**

-¡No!-grito él.

La cabeza le iba a estallar, su corazón le latía con demasiada fuerza y estaba empezando a no hacer pensamiento coherentes, solo sabía que tenía que ir a protegerla.

Tenía que salvarla.

_Fate-sama..._

Y, de repente, su mente se lleno de voces mientras llegaba a una extraña base, las voces eran todas familiares, como si todos pertenecieran al mismo lugar...

Como si todos fueran allí por lo mismo.

_¡Fate-sama!_

_¡Fate-sama!_

_¡Fate-sama!_

Entonces vio una luz salir del centro de la base, una luz que baño todo el lugar y dos formas que planeaban juntas en el cielo.

Y supo que allí era donde debía ir.

La batalla había comenzado y él tenía que formar parte de ella para rescatar a Fate de las manos del mal y así, poder conseguir su antídoto.

_Su sacrificio será nuestra liberación..._

Y a pesar de que aquella frase se repetía como un mantra en su mente, dos lágrimas cayeron de los ojos del joven.

Erio Mondial iba a sacrificar a su maestra por un bien mayor.

_La vida no podía ser más injusta..._


	17. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

Fate podía sentirlo en su interior, la fuerza salía de ella en ondas mientras se protegía de los ataques de Yachi que cada vez eran más feroces.

La fuerza la estaba consumiendo, el virus y el antídoto fluyendo tras ella a partes iguales mientras sentía cada golpe de su enemigo.

-¡Muere!-grito él.

Ella cerró los ojos, su corazón latía más de lo normal y el sudor resbalaba a través de su cara, todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas.

_El virus...¿porque ahora?_

A su misma vez, podía sentir que no perdía el control ni la cordura, asumiendo que era parte del antídoto que la gente a su alrededor tanto necesitaba.

Entonces miro a Yachi sonreír, una malévola sonrisa que le daba a entender que él estaba planeando algo que no iba a ser bueno para ella.

-Somos el mismo ser, Fate...-dijo con repugnancia.-...el día que intente destruirte, me hice uno contigo...

Fate miro directamente los ojos de Yachi solo para descubrir los recuerdos escondidos de una creación que ella no terminaba de entender.

**Flashback**

**Tenía conciencia, era igual que ella en casi todo, sus mismos ojos, pelo, sonirsa, todo era como si su pequeña Alicia no se hubiera marchado.**

_**¡Mentira! Ella esta muerta...¡muerta!**_

**Y esa asquerosa invención era la culpable de que él tuviera que recordar de nuevo que su hija no era imprescindible, que nunca había sido especial para ellos.**

_**Era especial para mi...aunque nunca lo supo...**_

**La rabia lo inundó, esa creación no podía ser su hija, él no lo permitiría, destruiría los planes de Precia y Jail antes de que se completaran.**

_**Esto es por ti, Alicia...**_

**-¡Preparen el virus en 3, 2, 1!-grito Jail.**

**Era su oportunidad, ahora o nunca...**

**-¡Inyección del virus!-grito Precia.**

**Y él saltó, se puso al lado de la copia de su hija con la esperanza de desconectarla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero de repente, sintió agujas clavándose en su piel, quemando su cuerpo mientras la fuerza se crecía y desaparecía de él.**

_**Alicia...**_

_**-**_**Alicia...-susurro antes de caer al suelo.**

**Podía escuchar las voces de Precia, de Jail y lucho por escapar de allí antes de que ellos lo encontraran, ellos no debían verle.**

**Lo matarían si lo hicieran.**

**Aunque en su mente solo quedaba el recuerdo de que había fallado a su hija una vez más, había dejado que se creara una copia sin valor de ella y más que eso.**

**Había dejado pasar algo mucho peor, algo que ahora también formaba parte de él.**

_**Lo siento...**_

**Fin Flashback**

-Así que fue así...-susurro ella.

-Si, así fue..-susurro Yachi.

Fate podía entender que la locura de Yachi no era más que el producto del dolor por perder a Alicia y la mezcla brutal del virus.

Era la historia trágica de un padre.

-Ya...-empezó a decir Fate.

Entonces lo notaron, ondas de energía que venían de alrededor de ellos, como si...no podía ser, ¿era posible?

_¡Fate-sama!_

_¡Fate-sama!_

Fate miro a su alrededor, todos los afectados por el virus allí, delante de ella, clamandola como su dueña, pidiendo su salvación.

Ella podía conseguir lo que ellos tanto anhelaban.

Pudo ver a los Hückebein, a Thoma, a mucha gente que ella no conocía para frente a ella, con sus manos en alto, sus vidas esperando la decisión que ella debía tomar.

Pero ella no sabía que hacer.

_Ayudarlos acabara con esta locura, incluso...podría ayudar a Yachi..._

_Pero...Nanoha, Vivio...no quiero marcharme..._

Entonces vio una luz, alguien volaba hacia ellos, alguien que ella conocía muy bien, era Erio y estaba volando directamente hacia ella.

-¡Fate!-grito el joven.

Conjuró a Strada, miro con lágrimas en sus ojos a su maestra mientras ella entendía por fin lo que tenía que pasar, quisiera o no.

Esta no era su decisión.

_Todo esta bien, Erio...haz lo que debas..._

El joven apretó sus dientes mientras Strada cambiaba a formación Drei y cerraba los ojos para conjurar toda su fuerza.

_Perdoname, maestra..._

_Perdoname..._

_Perdona..._

_Perdo..._

_Per..._

…_._

El virus creció fuerte en él, como si le comandara matar a su principal enemiga y abrió los ojos, que le brillaban con fuerza mientras gritaba...

-¡Thuder Blade!-grito Erio.

* * *

><p>Nanoha había volado con todos los demás lo más deprisa que había podido, intentando llegar a tiempo para salvar a Fate-chan.<p>

Habían esperado a Shamal, a Yuuno y a los cadetes y luego había planeado una estrategia para entrar en la base y buscar una solución coherente que no acabara con Fate-chan...

No, no podía pensarlo.

Yuuno había buscado la base nada más llegar y, gracias a él habían encontrado la localización exacta y la manera de entrar sin ser vistos.

-Muy bien, vamos a entrar.-susurro Hayate.

El equipo entero entro por el punto ciego que Yuuno había descrito, por suerte, la mayoría estaría pendiente de Fate y nadie se daría cuenta de su entrada hasta que fuera muy tarde.

-Hayate...-susurro Signum.

Hayate se giro para ver lo mismo que Signum estaba viendo en aquel momento, era un rastro de sangre que seguía hasta un cuerpo totalmente inmóvil.

Uno que Lily reconoció enseguida.

-Es...es Fortis...el líder de los Hückebein...-susurro la joven.

Nanoha miro sin salir de su asombro el cuerpo del hombre que estaba allí, en el suelo, con señales claras de asesinato.

El corazón le gritaba que buscara a Fate-chan...

Que encontrara a Fate-chan...

-Fate-chan...-susurro Nanoha.

_Fate-sama..._

Todos se giraron para ver a Lily, ahora con los ojos sin vida y que caminaba en dirección a la sala principal, desde donde se escuchaba más ruido.

_Fate-sama..._

Casi de manera inconsciente, Nanoha siguió a Lily mientras los demás seguían su camino más cautos y preparados para cualquier ataque.

_Fate-sama..._

Lily se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala y al golpeo, cambiando rápidamente a un estado incomprensible de rabia.

Una rabia tan fuerte que rompió la puerta en dos.

_¡Fate-sama!_

Nanoha entró, justo a tiempo para coger a una Lily que de repente había perdido sus fuerzas y se había desmayado.

-Lily...-susurro Nanoha.

Entonces miro a su alrededor, la gente en el suelo inconsciente, casi como si no tuvieran vida, casi como si...

-Dios mio...-susurro Shamal.

-Llegamos tarde...-mustió Vita.

-No puede ser...-dijo Singum.

-No...no...-lloraba Hayate.

Nanoha miro hacia donde los demás miraban y lo que vio, la dejo sin habla, la dejo tan fría por dentro que parecía una pieza de cristal.

_Fate-chan..._

_Fate-chan..._

Estaba allí, su hermoso cabello rubio manchado de sangre, su cuerpo roto en el suelo y su mirada vacía.

_Es una pesadilla..._

_Por favor..._

_Una pesadilla..._

Y entonces, Yuuno se acerco a ella, puso una mano en su hombro y dejo que sus lágrimas cayeran en su hombro como gotas de fuego.

-Nanoha...tenemos que...-susurro Yuuno.

Ella negó con la cabeza, no quería oírlo...

No quería hacerlo.

-Lo siento, Nanoha.-susurro Yuuno.

Y, de repente, todo dejo de tener sentido para ella, su mundo se rompió en pedazos y una sola lágrimas cayó de sus ojos.

_Te amo..._


	18. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

Yuuno se acercaba lentamente al cuerpo de Fate, sabiendo el poco tiempo que tenía para usar su linkercore y tratar de salvar al resto de magos artificiales que ahora dormían profundamente, entre ellos Erio y Lily...

_Concentrate, Yunno y hazlo rápido..._

Movió un poco la cabeza para despejar las pocas dudas que tenía y se arrodillo al lado del cuerpo de Fate, dándole una mejor vista de lo que había pasado con ella.

Su cuerpo parecía una pesada pieza con una gran mancha roja en el centro, su bella cara hacia aparentar que solo dormía y su cabello dorado descansaba a su alrededor con tintas de color rojo en algunas de sus puntas.

Era una bella y devastadora vista...

Abrió su libro y comenzó a leer como debía llevar a cabo el procedimiento haciendo el menor daño posible al cuerpo de Fate y comenzó a sacar las herramientas necesarias para llevar a cabo lo que había venido a hacer.

Por lo menos hasta que un fuerte empujón lo aparto del cuerpo de Fate.

-Nanoha...-suspiro.

Delante de él, Nanoha abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Fate como si fuera su salvavidas, tenía la cara escondida en el cuello de la rubia y desde aquella distancia, Yuuno podía ver las amargas lágrimas de Nanoha caer sobre el cuello de Fate y caer hacia su pecho.

Y de repente, se dio cuenta de que lo que ellas tenían era algo más que la amistad y el amor que se demostraban.

Eran, lo que los locos querían llamar, almas gemelas.

-No la toques...-susurro Nanoha.

Él la entendía, la entendía tan bien que estuvo a punto de soltar su libro y sus herramientas y dejar a todos aquellos seres tal y como estaban.

Pero no podía, él no podía dejarlo así, porque al final sabía que ella tampoco lo habría querido así...

_Haz lo que debes..._

-Nanoha, si no lo hago ellos...-empezó Yuuno.

-Me da igual, no voy a dejar que la toques.-susurro ella.

Yuuno estuvo a punto de contestar de nuevo cuando sintió la presencia de gente a su alrededor y vio a Signum, Vita y Hayate a su lado mientras que Caro, Teanna y Subaru se mantenían alerta detrás de ellas.

_¿Que es esto?_

-No quiero haceros daño...-dijo Nanoha.

-Ni nosotros, Nanoha...-susurro Hayate con lágrimas aún en sus ojos.-...pero Yuuno tiene que hacer esto y salvar a los magos artificiales.

-¡No!-grito Nanoha.-¡No dejaré que le hagáis más daño!

-Por favor, Nanoha...-susurro Caro.

Nanoha movió su cabeza en negación, ella no quería que su Fate-chan sufriera más de lo que ya había sufrido toda su vida, se merecía la paz que su cara ahora desprendía.

_Yo quería hacerte feliz..._

Apartó su pelo de su cara tranquila, si no fuera por la evidencia de lo que había pasado, juraría que estaba y dormida y esperaba su beso para despertar.

_¿Alguna vez te dije que eras mi persona más importante?_

Fate-chan siempre le había dicho que la gente no lloraría por ella ya que venía de una creación pensada por dos seres que solo deseaban el mal, ella se veía como lo que jamás habría podido ser, un reemplazo.

Pero al levantar la cabeza y mirar a sus amigos, Nanoha sabía que nadie más que ella pensaba igual, Hayate y Shamal lloraban, igual que Caro, Subaru y Teanna, Signum intentaba aparentar seriedad y fallaba miserablemente en contener su rabia por la perdida de una amiga y Vita...Vita simplemente escondía sus emociones.

Sanderson seguro estaría destrozado cuando se enterara, Yuuno no parecía aliviado por haber terminado la pesadilla de los Hückebein.

No quería ni pensar en lo que sería de su pequeña Vivio sin su Fate-mama a la que algún día quería parecerse.

Y ni siquiera podía hablar de lo que iba a ser de ella a partir de ahora, sin su persona más importante.

-Nanoha...por favor...-suplico Hayate.

Sus lágrimas caían rápidamente mientras sabía que no tenía alternativa, tenía que soltarla pero no quería, no quería soltar todo de ella, no quería ver como le quitaban la vida una segunda vez.

-No quiero...-susurro Nanoha.-...no quiero, Hayate.

Su amiga asintió, dándole a entender que ella tampoco quería, pero como siempre, no importaba lo que ellas quisieran, el mundo sería igual de cruel y reclamaría su deber ante sus deseos.

Yuuno volvió a acercarse a ella junto con Hayate y entre los dos, poco a poco fueron alejando el cuerpo de Fate de los brazos de Nanoha, que pareció quedarse sin vida.

-Yuuno...hazlo rápido.-susurro Hayate.

-Lo intentare...-respondió él.

Hayate asintió y se acerco a Nanoha para abrazarla, aunque sabía que no iba a responder al abrazo, tenía la necesidad de consolarla.

_Sabía que tenía que haberte atado a vuestra cama para que no hubieras empezado esta locura..._

Y sonrió, cuando su propia mente formulo la respuesta que Fate le habría dado ante tal afirmación...

_**Tu me habrías atado a la cama para ofrecerme a Nanoha...**_

-Idiota...-susurro Hayate.

Miro a Yuuno colocarse de nuevo frente a Fate, leer el libro que tenía a su lado y poco a poco, comenzar a sacar su linkercore.

Yuuno suspiro mientras abría la parte de arriba del uniforme de Fate y conjuraba su magia para sacar el linker core, lentamente...

Y entonces, tal como había dicho el libro, el cuerpo de Fate comenzó a convulsionar en respuesta a su amenaza pero él no se detuvo, continuo con lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de ver nuevas gotas de sangre aparecer por la boca y la herida de la Enforcer.

_Un poco más..._

-¡Para! ¡Para, por favor!-grito Nanoha.

Yuuno se detuvo un momento para ver a Nanoha, totalmente desesperada mientras Hayate, junto a Signum y Vita, la sujetaban en un intento por que él pudiera acabar con lo que estaba haciendo.

_Lo siento, Nanoha..._

Miro de nuevo el cuerpo de Fate y cerró los ojos, concentrando todo su poder en sacar su linkercore, a pesar de las convulsiones y la sangre.

_Lo siento, Fate..._

-Entregame su alma, su luz y su vida...-susurro Yuuno finalmente.

Entonces, la luz desapareció del cuerpo de Fate totalmente, para volver a aparecer en un cristal que Yuuno no había visto jamás.

El cristal parecía estar librando su propia lucha entre el bien y el mal.

-Rápido, tenemos que sacar el antídoto.-dijo Shamal.

Yuuno asintió rápidamente después de recuperarse del shock inicial y comenzó a separar el antídoto del virus de la única manera que sabía.

-Vas a...-escucho a Shamal.

Él cerró los ojos y golpeó con una herramienta especial el linkercore, partiendolo justo por la mitad, para dividir antídoto de virus.

Cogió la parte del antídoto mientras Teanna y Subaru aseguraban la parte del virus en una cámara de frío que Shamal había traído y se puso en el centro de la sala, donde levanto el cristal blanco con su mano.

_Esto no debería hacerlo yo..._

Entonces sintió una cálida presencia a su lado, unas manos acariciando el cristal que él tenía en sus manos y sonrió entre lágrimas al ver la famosa melena rubia volando por encima de él.

-Gracias...Fate...-susurro finalmente.

Miro a Nanoha sostener de nuevo el cuerpo de Fate, a Hayate abrazarla, incluso Signum y Vita estaban a su lado y su determinación se hizo más fuerte.

_Tu perdida no será en vano..._

Porque con ella salvaría a Erio, a Lily y a su compañero, a toda la gente inocente envuelta en esto por culpa de un loco, a los Hückebein...

Al mismísimo loco que al final, había provocado todo esto...

_No...definitivamente, no dejare que sea en vano..._

Cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y llamó a Fate en su mente para que le ayudara a terminar el trabajo que ella había empezado.

_Dame tu poder..._

-Cristal mágico, tu que das la vida a los magos artificiales, dame el poder para salvarlos ahora de la savia del mal, dame la fuerza para honrar un sacrificio...-susurro lentamente.-...salva a estos magos, salva a esta humanidad y dejales recuperar el tiempo perdido...

Entonces el cristal comenzó a brillar lanzados pequeños rayos de luz blanca sobre todas los magos afectados que, poco a poco, comenzaron a despertarse.

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Thoma.

-¡Thoma!-grito Lily.

La joven se lanzó a sus brazos mientras él la recibía también con una sonrisa, parecían estar bien, él se encontraba bien.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el chico.

-Si...si estoy muy bien.-contesto ella.

Él sonrió mirando al frente hasta que miro el cuerpo que una joven estaba abrazando, era el cuerpo de su amiga.

-Fate...-susurro.

Lily miro también a aquella zona y sintió los ojos llenarse de lágrimas, al final lo que ellos habían temido se había hecho realidad y su salvación había costado una importante vida.

-Mierda...-susurro Thoma.

Lily solo se abrazó a él y lloro en su pecho, recordando las memorias que había creado con Fate, nunca las olvidaría, jamás...

-¡Erio!-grito Caro.

Erio abrió los ojos para toparse directamente con el abrazo de Caro, sin entender nada le devolvió el abrazo, por lo menos, hasta que recordó lo que había hecho...

La había matado...

_No..._

_No a ella..._

-¿Erio?-pregunto Caro.

-Fate-san...-susurro el chico.

Y Caro lo abrazó sin importar que él estuviera tratando de apartarla hasta que las lágrimas fueron más fuertes que el dolor.

-Caro...fui yo...-susurro él.

Ella simplemente lo abrazó, porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, él solo había acabado con una vida que estaba destinada a terminar demasiado pronto.

Yachi despertó sin entender nada, él ya no tenía el poder de antes pero al menos había acabado con la copia de su hija, eso le ayudaría a vivir.

_Por fin, Alicia..._

-¡Tu!-grito una voz.

Yachi se vio golpeado contra la pared por el fuerte poder de uno de los Hückebein que lo tenía agarrado del cuello.

Una Hückebein, más bien, que no hacía otra cosa que intentar controlar su rabia y llorar amargas lágrimas de perdida...

-Tu me quitaste a Fortis...-susurro ella.

Yachi miro a un lado, Fortis solo había sido su instrumento para vencer a Fate y él había cumplido su misión a la perfección, por lo que no había dudado en deshacerse de él cuando había podido.

Tampoco imagino porque alguien lo echaría de menos.

-Ya no servía para nada.-susurro Yachi.

La rabia de Curren solo parecía aumentar, su primera vista nada más salir del cuarto había sido el cuerpo sangrante de Fortis delante de ella.

Y eso había sido más de lo que ella había podido soportar.

-Te matare por ello.-dijo ella.

-Lo dudo.-contesto él.

Todavía estaba debil, por lo que suponía que ella también, así que en un momento de distracción, él la golpeo y corrió hacia la mitad oscura que Subaru y Teanna habían asegurado.

-¡Es mía!-grito él.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, Yachi y el linkercore con el virus habían desaparecido de su vista.

-Maldita sea...-susurro DeVille.

Entonces, detrás de todos ellos, una figura se levanto con un cuerpo entre sus brazos, desprendía una fuerte luz rosa y en sus ojos solo se leía la venganza.

Nanoha Takamachi iba a salir de caza aquel día y nadie podría detenerla.


	19. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

_¡Detenedla!_

_¡No! ¡No dejéis que se vaya!_

_¡Basta por favor! ¡No te vayas tu también!_

Las voces se repetían a su alrededor, todo era ruido molesto entre gritos y llantos, pero no había nadie, ningún ser vivo.

Estaba sola...

_¿Estoy muerta?_

Lejos de ella, una luz y una sombra más negra que la propia noche se hacían fuertes a ambos lados de ella, dejandole ver que eran sus únicas elecciones en aquel momento.

Pero...¿que elecciones eran aquellas?

_¡Yo lo hice! ¡Yo la mate!¡Matame a mi también!_

Ella se tapo los oídos sin comprender, no quería escuchar más las voces y a pesar de aquello allí estaba, escuchando gritos desgarrados y acusaciones en algo que nadie tenía la culpa.

_Podría hacerlo, pero no eres tu mi objetivo._

Esa voz...ella la conocía, era una voz conocida pero a la vez parecía tan extraña, tan lejana a la que ella adoraba tanto.

No pensaba que de verdad fuera ella...

_Por favor...solo termina con mi sufrimiento._

La otra voz...ella también la conocía, era un chico, alguien ahora destrozado por las circunstancias, alguien que ella si lograba reconocer.

¿Erio?

El joven continuaba llorando sin cesar, pidiendo que alguien terminara con lo que él había provocado, que alguien le quitara aquella marca que tanto le dolía.

La de un asesino.

_Esa es tu culpa, tu debes llevarla..._

Otra vez la voz...una voz tan dura y tan fuera de la persona que ella conocía que no sabía si era la misma persona...

Aquella que ella siempre había amado, la única que podía hacer que su mundo volviera a la normalidad con una sonrisa.

_¡Nanoha! ¡Vuelve en ti!_

Nanoha...

Nano...

Na...

* * *

><p>Hayate no se podía creer que estuviera a punto de perder a otra amiga por culpa de Tomura Yachi y el maldito virus.<p>

No había tenido suficiente con perder a Fate, si no que ahora Nanoha estaba sumida en tal depresión que era incapaz de llegar hasta ella para detenerla.

_Si solo Fate no hubiera muerto..._

Las lágrimas se abrían paso en sus ojos recordando el destino que su amiga había tenido, uno para el que ella podía estar preparada...

Pero que para los demás había sido un golpe demasiado duro.

-Nanoha-chan, por favor...-susurro a su amiga.

Nanoha no parecía ni su misma sombra, ya no quedaba nada de aquella joven inocente llena de alegría que solo pensaba en la justicia y en su propia familia y amigos, aquella que lo daba todo por ellos.

Ahora solo veía a una mujer llena de odio y rencor hacia el asesino de su mujer, un odio que pensaba cobrarse con sangre.

La de Yachi.

Y aunque Hayate estaba más que tentada a simplemente dejarla ir y que ella arreglara las cosas, también sabia que aquello no podía traerle más que desgracias.

-Tengo que encontrarlo...-susurro Nanoha.

Hayate levanto la mirada para chocarse con los violentos ojos de Nanoha, ojos que ella no había visto nunca, cargado con algo totalmente distinto a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver en ellos.

Odio...

Desesperación...

Y algo que le rompió a Hayate el corazón en dos.

Tristeza...

-Nanoha, ella no querría que hicieras eso...-susurro entre lágrimas.

La mirada de Nanoha cambio a dolor, uno tan crudo que Hayate se abofeteo mentalmente por tirar aquella frase a la cara de su amiga sabiendo el efecto que podría hacerle.

_Lo siento, Nanoha-chan..._

-Ella...-susurro Nanoha.

-Fate-chan, ella quería detenerlo Nanoha, quería salvar a todos y por eso...-sollozo Hayate.

Nanoha contuvo la expresión de dolor y camino hacia Hayate con paso decidido, sin perder su poder, sin ni siquiera intentar detener su rabia.

-Ella me abandono...yo hice que me dejara...fui egoísta desde el principio, por eso me dejo en primer lugar...-susurro Nanoha.

Y de repente, Hayate sintió como si todo su mundo se derrumbara, porque por fin entendió que la rabia de Nanoha no iba solo contra Yachi.

Iba contra ella misma por perder a Fate, aunque ella no tenía la culpa de nada.

-Oh, Nanoha...-susurro Hayate.

Nanoha pasó una mano por su cara librándose de las las lágrimas retenidas y volvió al estado de fuerza anterior mirando a su amiga a los ojos.

La culpa nunca era buena consejera...

-No te vayas...-le dijo Hayate.

-Es tarde...-susurro Nanoha.-...sin ella ya me he ido...

Hayate no pudo detenerla cuando Nanoha alzo el vuelo y se marcho ante sus ojos, no podía porque por fin entendía la compleja relación de sus dos mejores amigas.

Eran Nanoha y Fate...

Fate y Nanoha...

Y ninguna podía existir si la otra no estaba a su lado.

* * *

><p>Nanoha dejaba que sus sentidos de venganza la llevarán allí donde debía ir, donde tenía que eliminar a quien le había quitado su preciado tesoro.<p>

_Fate-chan..._

Pensar en el simple hecho de que su melena rubia ya no se mezclara con la suya cobriza la hacía estremecerse.

La necesitaba...

¿Porque? ¿Porque tenía que pasar por aquello?

_Yo te amo...con todo lo que soy..._

Nanoha toco su corazón, que parecía solo sangrar desde que Fate ya no estaba con ella, su cuerpo, siempre algo que ella había adorado ahora destrozado en el suelo de la sala de la base Hückebein sin vida, sin alma...

_Si hubiera sido mejor..._

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas de los ojos, mirando en su mano derecha a Raising Heart, brillando con la luz rosada de su fuerza, su corazón con rabia y pena que le daba la fuerza para alimentarse.

Y su mano derecha...

_Bardiche..._

El amuleto de Fate, algo que ella iba a llevar a una batalla crucial en su vida para por fin acabar con el ser que le había robado lo más preciado de su existencia.

_Ayudame, Bardiche..._

El dispositivo brillo y Nanoha lo agarro con fuerza mientras localizaba a su enemigo, encontrandolo casi al instante.

_Yachi..._

Su fuerza se incremento, su rabia se hizo más fuerte mientras su batalla definitiva se acercaba cada vez a más velocidad haciendo que su corazón latiera cada vez más deprisa ante el inminente desenlace.

Él había luchado por la venganza de una hija perdida...

Ella iba a luchar por la perdida de su amor...

Y los dos iban a encontrarse a medio camino entre el odio, la tristeza y los recuerdos, donde solo uno de ellos iba a salir victorioso.

Lástima que la perspectiva de ganar ya no fuera suficiente para los dos.

* * *

><p>Yachi respiro, podía sentir la rabia de aquella mujer viniendo en ondas hacia él mientras tomaba el poder del virus en sus manos.<p>

Tenía la sensación de que no sería suficiente, no con ella...

_Voy a por ti, Yachi..._

Su simple voz daba miedo y más aún la fuerza que resplandecía de cada uno de sus dispositivos, cada uno diseñado para hacer justo lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

Acabar con él.

_Alicia..._

Escucho el sonido de la pared caerse y vio la escena más aterradora de su vida cuando observo a la poderosa joven acercarse a él con furia en sus ojos.

Iba a morir, estaba seguro.

-Yachi...-susurro Nanoha.-...he venido a por ti.

Esa era la voz de la venganza.

-Entonces, cogeme.-susurro él.

La luz negra envolvió a Yachi mientras la rosa envolvió a Nanoha creando dos tornados de colores que se chocaban entre si con fuertes envestidas.

La batalla podía darse por comenzada.

* * *

><p>Hayate miro el cuerpo de Fate, aún en el suelo después de que Nanoha lo dejara allí y se acerco para tocar el pelo de su amiga.<p>

_Es tan injusto..._

-¿Que esta pasando?-pregunto una voz.

-No puede ser...-susurro Thoma.

-Oh dios...-dijo Lily.

Hayate miro hacia la luz que todos estaban mirando cuando sintió una fuerte onda de poder venir del linker core dividido de Fate.

Un poder inmenso...

Ganas de luchar...

_¡Ayuda!_

Hayate abrió los ojos cuando escucho la voz, tan familiar, tan imposible...

_¿Fate?_

Miro de nuevo el cuerpo de Fate y de repente sintió como su libro comenzaba a brillar bajo sus manos, abriéndose de repente para mostrarle una sola pagina...

_**Linker Core Reconstrucción.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

_No te preocupes, yo te protegeré..._

_No podrás._

_¿Que? ¿Porque?_

_Porque yo seré quien acabe contigo..._

-¡No!-grito.

Erio abrió los ojos de repente con el corazón todavía palpitando duramente en su pecho, el sueño otra vez lo perseguía y las consecuencias de lo que había hecho todavía estaban grabadas en su mente.

No podía perdonarse, no podía pensar...

-¿Erio?-pregunto Caro.

La joven bajo de su cama y fue directa hacia él con cara de preocupación, una que él estaba acostumbrándose a ver, que no le gustaba.

Ella debería odiarlo, no consolarlo.

-Alejate de mi, Caro.-susurro a su compañera.

Pero ella en vez de hacerle caso, se acerco más, hasta meterse en su cama con él y mirarlo a los ojos con una furia que Erio jamás había conocido en ella.

-No...no te dejare.-le dijo ella decidida.

-¿Porque?-pregunto él en un susurro.-...yo la mate.

Y tan pronto como la frase dejo sus labios, un fuerte golpe escucho en el aire al mismo tiempo que sentía la punzada de dolor ardiente en su mejilla.

Caro le había golpeado.

-¡Idiota!-lloro la joven.

Erio no entendía el porque de su comportamiento, ella debería odiarlo, debería matarlo como él lo había hecho con Fate, su amiga, su maestra...

-¡No es tu culpa!-grito Caro.-...Ella sabía que era la única solución para curaros y por eso dejo que la matarás, ¿o de verdad crees que eres más fuerte que ella?-pregunto histerica.

-¿Que?-susurro Erio.

-Ella lo sabia todo, Erio y fue su decisión morir a manos del virus que te llevo a usar tu ataque, ella lo sabía.-sollozaba Caro.

Y entonces Erio lo recordó, aquel momento, antes de morir, las palabras de Fate en su mente, su mirada...

_Todo esta bien, Erio...haz lo que debas..._

Lo que debía, él tenía que hacer lo que debía de hacerse, ella lo había elegido a él para acabar con su vida, para darles la libertad.

-No desprecies su regalo.-susurro Caro en sus brazos.

Erio miro sus manos, entendiendo por fin la nueva perspectiva, sabiendo que él no era el verdugo, si no la víctima, que no había sido el causante directo de la muerte de Fate si no que ella había sido su salvadora, la de todos.

_Gracias, Fate-san..._

Abrazo a Caro con una pequeña sonrisa cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en la sala principal de la base de los Hückebein, si no en una habitación.

-Vamos a buscar a Nanoha.-susurro Caro.

Entonces Erio recordó donde estaba Nanoha, peleando contra Yachi, el causante de muchos de sus problemas ahora y sintió la sangre hervir al mismo tiempo que Caro lo detenía con su cuerpo.

-Dejame ir a por él.-susurro Eiro.

-No...-susurro ella.

Y aunque no lo entendía, decidió que era mejor hacer lo que ella decía, porque aunque quisiera, él no podría ayudar a Nanoha en una venganza tan personal.

_Solo espero no perderla a ella también..._

* * *

><p>Hayate repasaba una y otra vez las páginas de su libro, unas que ella no había visto jamás, era como si el mismo libro contestara a sus deseos de devolver la vida a Fate y le hubiera mostrado una solución.<p>

-Sabiamos que el libro era importante, pero no de que manera.-susurro Thoma.

Hayate miro al joven, que junto con Lily, Yuuno y Shamal, intentaban descifrar como hacer la reconstrucción del Linker Core de Fate sin dañar nada dentro de su cuerpo.

Una tarea que no era del todo fácil.

-Aqui esta.-susurro Yuuno.-...estas palabras son la clave pero no logro encontrar su significado exacto.

Hayate miro lo que él estaba mirando, allí había escritas unas palabras que ella sentían que era vitales, una sola frase que podría cambiar el rumbo de todo.

"_In perfecta tristitia, tres sapientes salvus contritum cor."_

Y de repente, casi sin notarlo, Hayate vio como la letras se cambiaban de orden delante de ella, reaccionando a sus deseos y lo que su corazón le gritaba.

-Yuuno.-susurro Hayate.-...yo se que pone ahí.

Yuuno se quedo mirándola con incredulidad y llamó a Lily y Thoma mientras Shamal mantenía el cuerpo de Fate en buen estado hasta que averiguaran como recuperarla.

-Hayate, es un latín antiguo.-dijo Thoma.

-Pero puedo leerlo.-dijo ella.

Lily se puso a su lado y respirando pesadamente la miro con confianza mientras le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Que pone.-susurro.

Hayate miro de nuevo el libro, las palabras resonando en su mente, en su corazón, ella tenía la clave para salvar a Fate.

-En la más completa tristeza, tres magos salvarán el destrozado corazón.-susurro Hayate.

Los cuatro se miraron, entendiendo a lo que se refería el libro cuando la puerta se abrió y Erio junto con Caro, entraron en la sala.

Tenían la solución y a los protagonistas, ahora solo les quedaba saber como debían hacerlo.

* * *

><p><em>Tengo que salir de aquí...<em>

Fate caminaba sin rumbo a través de un bosque lleno de flores amarillas y purpuras, donde el sol brillaba con fuerza y la felicidad parecía respirarse en cada rincón pero ella no se sentía ni de lejos feliz.

Ella necesitaba a su familia para volver a ser feliz.

-¡Alicia!

Fate giro su cabeza fuertemente para ver a una pequeña niña rubia corriendo hacia una pareja que reía feliz mirando a su pequeña.

Ella era Precia...

Él, Yachi...

_¿Que es esto?_

-¡Papa! ¡Para subeme a hombros!-grito la niña.

Yachi sonrió y levanto a su hija sobre sus hombros para llevarla mientras la familia feliz caminaba por el bosque.

_Yo no tuve algo así..._

Fate sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla mientras recordaba su propia infancia y todo lo que ella no había tenido.

Todo lo que se le había negado hasta Nanoha.

_Tengo que luchar, por ella, por Vivio..._

Iba a volver a casa, tenía que hacerlo para tener ese mismo paseo con ellas, tenía que hacerlo porque ahora entendía mejor que antes a Yachi.

Él se veía tan feliz...

-Fate, salva a mi padre...-susurro una voz.

Fate se giro para ver a la misma Alicia delante de ella, sus ojos cargados de lágrimas y su mirada cargada de desesperación.

-Por favor, Fate, salvalo.-dijo de nuevo.

Y de repente, Alicia despareció y Fate comenzó a verse arrastrada por una fuerza de la que no podía escuchar al mismo tiempo que escuchaba unas palabras.

_**Excitate victimae gaudio revertatur Morbi quis furatus diesrevertimini ad RECENS qui exspectant te appello...puteus...**_

Tres magi artificialis

La luz la inundo y Fate ya pudo ver nada más, solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo era arrastrado a un lugar que ella no conocía.

_Nanoha..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Las últimas palabras en latín vienen a decir..."Despierta sacrificio, unete a nosotros y devuelve la alegría que un día nos robaste, vuelve a quien te llama, vuelve a quien te espera...nosotros te llamamos

Los tres magos artificiales."

Por si alguien quería entender que estaban diciendo.

Ahora si, un saludo, gracias por estar ahí y preparaos que dentro de poco

GRAN FINAL!

infamous21


	21. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

_Nanoha..._

-¿Fate-chan?-susurro Nanoha.

-¡Dark Shadow!-grito Yachi.

Nanoha apenas tuvo tiempo de bloquear el ataque de Yachi mientras su corazón latía rápidamente a causa de lo que había escuchado.

Fate-chan la había llamado...

-¿Que pasa, Takamachi? ¿Todavía estas pensando en aquel engendro?-pregunto Yachi.

Nanoha lo miro con furia antes de lanzarse a por el usando a Raising Heart para bloquear sus ataques.

-¡Barrier Burst!-grito Nanoha.

Yachi pareció sorprendido por su defensa tanto que entonces la joven vio la oportunidad de atacarle con Bardiche.

-¡Plasma Lancer!-grito entonces Nanoha.

Yachi fue golpeado con el poder del ataque y lanzado lejos de ella mientras ella respiraba pesadamente, intentando coger su aliento.

No sabía como, pero Bardiche le había dado poder para realizar todos los hechizos que Fate-chan conocía.

_Sería tan fácil acabar ahora con él..._

Quería hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por todos a los que había hecho daño, se acerco a él, con toda la intención que quitar de la faz de la Tierra al ser que se lo había quitado todo.

_Fate-chan..._

Las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, ella lo era todo para ella, la quería, la amaba más que la palabras podían expresar y la había perdido.

_Te voy a echar de menos..._

Iba añorar desde su cabello rubio mezclándose con el de ella hasta su suave respiración al dormir y la leve sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su cara cuando soñaba.

_Anoche en tu sueño parecías feliz._

_¿Si?_

_Si, ¿sobre que soñabas?_

_Sobre tu, yo y Vivio._

-Tu me la quitaste...-susurro a Yachi.

Yachi la miro, el dolor tan crudo en la cara de su enemiga que hizo mella en él, porque ese dolor era el mismo que él había tenido con la perdida de Alicia.

Un dolor que incluso ahora no se había marchado.

Vio a Nanoha levantar el arma de Fate para acabar con él y él cerró los ojos a la espera del cruel desenlace.

* * *

><p>-¡Nanoha!-grito una voz.<p>

Lo había conseguido...

Signum suspiro cuando vio que había conseguido detener a Nanoha antes de que asestara el golpe final a Yachi pero sabía que todavía no había ganado la batalla.

Pues ahora tendría que hacer que lo dejara en sus manos y las de Vita para que ella pudieran llevarlo a la justicia y Nanoha fuera a un sitio más importante donde la necesitaban.

-Signum...-susurro Nanoha.

-Nanoha, detente, no puedes hacerlo.-dijo Vita al lado de Signum.

La pequeña entendía que la visión de Nanoha no era así, ella clamaba venganza por lo que había pasado con Fate, pero tenía que detenerse.

De lo contrario se arrepentiría toda su vida.

-Si puedo, igual que él me quito a Fate-chan.-susurro Nanoha.

-No, Nanoha, tienes que parar o solo te harás daño a ti y a Vivio...-empezó Signum.

-Ya ha perdido a una madre, no la hagas perder a la otra.-terminó Vita.

Era rastrero, si, pero la razón comenzaba a entrar en Nanoha y era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

-No, ella...-intento decir Nanoha.

-Ella te necesita y no es la única.-le corto Signum.

Nanoha la miro sin comprender y fue cuando Signum se atrevió ha acercarse a Yachi y asegurarlo mientras Vita abrazaba a Nanoha.

-Vuelve con Hayate...-sonrió la pelirroja.-...tiene algo para ti.

Nanoha no entendía nada, pero el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, como cuando algo importante estaba por llegar y ella no tenía ni idea.

Pero...

-No puede haber nada importante sin ella.-susurro Nanoha.

Vita la miro, casi deseando contarle la sorpresa en aquel momento, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Las mejores reuniones eran las menos esperadas.

-Ve, solo hazlo.-le dijo al fin.

Nanoha asintió lentamente echando una última mirada a Yachi que le devolvió la mirada, más que con odio, con tristeza.

Había perdido...

Los dos lo habían hecho.

Y aunque él iba a correr peor suerte que ella, sabía que el fondo, aunque fuera durante un segundo en el tiempo, los dos habían corrido por el mismo camino.

El de la perdición.

* * *

><p>Hayate esperaba fuera de la sala mientras Shamal y Yuuno seguían haciendo pruebas, nerviosa, la comandante paseaba nerviosa por los pasillos mientras Thoma, Lily y Erio la miraban con cierta confusión.<p>

Habían seguido el maldito libro y ahora no estaban seguros de lo que había pasado.

-Me duele la cabeza...-murmuro para si misma.

Era muy difícil saber que iba a pasar a partir de ahora, que era lo que habían hecho para que aquello les saliera de aquella manera.

¿Como habían conseguido aquello y porque habían fallado en lo otro?

Hayate cerró los ojos, no quería ni imaginar que sería de ella cuando se lo explicara a Sanderson, él le gritaría seguro y después la ayudaría a encontrar una solución.

Nada en comparación con lo que sería de ella cuando Nanoha lo descubriera.

_Me matara..._

Entonces escucho unos pasos lentos venir desde las sala que da a la salida y su corazón de repente le dio un vuelco.

¿Signum y Vita lo habían conseguido?

Le había parecido una locura al principio, pero cuando Vita había dicho con total confianza que podrían hacerlo si actuaban en el momento justo, Hayate había sabido que tenían razón.

Al fin y al cabo, Nanoha no era una asesina.

La puerta de la sala de espera se abrió y allí apareció Nanoha, todavía en su uniforme de combate.

Todavía con aquella mirada derrotada que le atravesaba el alma.

_Calmate, Yagami..._

-Hayate...-susurro Nanoha.

-Nanoha, menos mal.-dijo Hayate.

Hayate la abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, por su mirada sabía que Nanoha no había hecho lo que pretendía y Signum y Vita habían llegado con seguridad a tiempo.

Gracias a dios por ello.

_-Todavía no se quienes sois...-_se escucho desde la sala médica.

Nanoha se separó de Hayate y antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, vio como su amiga abría la puerta de par en par para mirar lo que ella creía, era otro juego de su mente.

Pero no, estaba allí.

_Fate-chan..._

-¡Fate-chan!-grito Nanoha.

La rubia giro su mirada hacia la persona que había gritado y apenas y tuvo tiempo de prepararse para el abrazo en el que se vio envuelta.

Antes de poder hacer nada, tuvo a una persona encima de ella llorando y abrazándola como si fuera un salvavidas.

Pero...

-Oye.-dijo la rubia.

Nanoha sonrió mientras levantaba su mirada y se topo con la mirada confusa de su Fate-chan, que además hacía esfuerzos para separarse de ella.

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

-Nanoha...verás...-dijo Hayate.

La rubia miro a Nanoha y después a todos los demás antes de volver su mirada a Nanoha con más confusión que antes.

-¿Quien eres tu y porque me llamas Fate-chan?-pregunto sin entender.


	22. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

Nanoha no se lo podía creer...

Fate la miraba como si fuera una extraña, a ella, a la que había sido su mejor amiga desde los nueve años.

A la que había amado en secreto todo el tiempo.

-¿Fate?-pregunto Nanoha sintiendo como su voz fallaba.

-¿Fate? ¿Quien es Fate?-pregunto la rubia.

Su corazón se encogió cuando escucho aquellas preguntas, ¿sería posible que de verdad lo hubiera olvidado todo?

No, a ella no podía haberla olvidado, el karma no podía estar jugandole aquella mala pasada, Nanoha respiro profundamente y miro los confusos ojos borgoña que parecían estar asustados...

Asustados de ellos, de ella...

_No, yo jamás la haría sentir asustada..._

-Soy Nanoha...-murmuro la castaña.

La rubia frunció el ceño antes de mover su cabeza levemente, como si estuviera pensando y las esperanzas de Nanoha se dispararon dentro de su pecho.

Ella la recordaría, su Fate-chan la recordaría.

-Lo siento...-dijo la rubia de repente.-...pero no recuerdo a ninguna Nanoha.

Nanoha sintió la sorpresa en el resto de compañeros que la acompañaban en la sala, ya que ellos tenían la misma esperanza de que Fate recordara con la presencia de Nanoha.

Pero por desgracia, no había sido así.

-Por cierto...-dijo la rubia después de unos segundos de silencio.-...¿Quien es Fate?

Con Nanoha al borde de las lágrimas y Hayate demasiado confundida para responder, Yuuno se aclaro la garganta dando un paso al frente para contestar a lo obvio.

-Eres...-suspiro inseguro.-...tú.

No supo quien de los dos puso más cara de sorpresa, si Fate por la declaración de Yuuno o Yuuno por la sorpresa en la cara de Fate.

-No...-dijo la rubia.-...Yo no soy Fate.

Nanoha tragó sus lágrimas, necesitando saber quien creía que era y rezando para que todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño.

-¿No?-suspiro.-...¿Entonces quien eres?

La mirada de Fate se lleno de confianza y orgullo mientras una pequeña sonrisa llenaba su rostro, por fin aclararía aquel malentendido y podría irse a casa.

-Soy Alicia...-dijo convencida.-...Alicia Testarossa.

* * *

><p><em><span>Una semana después, Cárcel De Maxima Seguridad de Mid-Childa<span>_

Golpeo la pared una y otra vez, sin importarle que sus manos dolieran, sin importarle que todo su cuerpo doliera.

Ella estaba viva, no sabía como, pero estaba viva y su venganza no había servido para absolutamente nada.

_Alicia..._

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al recordar que ni siquiera había conseguido completar la última promesa que le había hecho a su querida hija.

No había eliminado a su copia.

Y lo sabía gracias a un guardia demasiado bocazas que había dejado saber a varios presos que la gran Fate Testarossa Harlaow había vuelto de su larga misión acompañada de todo su equipo y familia.

_Su familia...la que tenía que haber sido de Alicia..._

-Lo siento...-susurro a la pared.

Se sentía mal, un hombre sin futuro y con un pasado demasiado lleno de culpas como para ser real, un hombre que le había fallado a lo único bueno en su vida.

Y ni siquiera tenía el poder para quitarse la vida.

-Ojala pudiera estar contigo, hija...-susurro.

_Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

Un pequeño susurro entro en sus oídos haciendo que Yachi se levantara de un salto del suelo, era algo oscuro, algo terrorífico.

_Co...ge...me..._

Yachi miro el suelo de su habitación en la cárcel cuando vio aparecer pequeñas manchas purpuras, unas manchas que le mostraban un camino.

_Ven...corazón...oscuro..._

Yachi puso sus ojos en blanco cuando el poder seductor que lo llamaba se hizo más fuerte que su voluntad y sentía la necesidad de salir de aquel agujero.

Necesitaba ese poder.

_Necesito deshacerme de todos los que me han hecho daño..._

Y con ese pensamiento, empezó a idear una manera de llegar hasta el poder y sellar el nuevo destino que él mismo iba a marcar una nueva era en aquella ciudad.

Una era de terror y donde todos pagarían el mismo precio que su amada hija.

_Tendrás todo un imperio con tu nombre, mi pequeña Alicia._

* * *

><p>Yuuno suspiro de nuevo mirando el libro y las notas que Hayate le había pasado para intentar devolver sus memorias a Fate.<p>

-Tomate esto, te ayudara.-dijo una voz detrás de él.

Lily sonrió mientras dejaba la taza de café en el escritorio y se sentaba a su lado para mirar ella también el libro de Hayate.

-¿Crees que fuimos nosotros?-pregunto la joven.

-No se...-contesto Yuuno.-...no parece fallo nuestro pero aún así, hay cosas que me inquietan.

-¿Como que?-pregunto Lily.

-Como el hecho de que uno de nosotros no tenía energía suficiente para usar el conjuro que traería a Fate de vuelta a la vida.-dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Thoma Avenir los miro desde el umbral de la puerta, su mirada oscura y fría recorrieron a Lily de arriba abajo haciéndola sentir helada en su interior.

-Probablemente tengas razón, pero, ¿quien?-pregunto Yuuno.

-Yo...-dijo el joven simplemente.

Los dos jovenes se miraron perplejos ante la declaración de Thoma, que seguía mirándolos aunque esta vez sus ojos mostraban tristeza, una tan inmensa que hicieron que el corazón de Lily temblara de miedo.

Algo iba mal, demasiado mal.

-¿Thoma?-dijo la joven.

-Mi virus no ha desaparecido del todo, Lily.-susurro el joven.

Yuuno lo miro lleno de sorpresa mientras Thoma se quitaba su camiseta y mostraba las marcas del virus todavía en su cuerpo.

Lo estaba consumiendo.

-No...no...-susurraba Lily.-...¿porque?-pregunto sin entender.

Thoma suspiro, odiaba hacer llorar a la persona más importante para él, pero había sabido desde que había usado el conjuro para despertar a Fate, que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Y sabía que era hora de contar la verdad.

-Lily...-susurro mirando a su compañera.

La amaba y se había dado cuenta de eso demasiado tarde, demasiado malditamente tarde para él.

-Soy una creación como Fate.-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.-...soy el hijo de Jail Scaglietti, el portador original del virus hasta que el Proyecto F llego.

Y, de repente, el mundo de los dos jóvenes se derrumbo bajo sus pies dejando solo a Yuuno para recoger los cristales.

* * *

><p>Alicia miraba a Vivio jugar con Sanderson en el jardín de la que era su casa, o por lo menos eso le habían hecho creer Nanoha y los demás, con una sonrisa en los labios.<p>

La niña era totalmente adorable, pero no más que la propia madre.

Alicia sonrió al recordar que Nanoha siempre la llenaba de atenciones desde que se había instalado en su casa, le llevaba el desayuno a la cama argumentando que aún estaba débil de una batalla que ella no recordaba y siempre se aseguraba de estar acompañándola.

-¿En que piensas?-le dijo Nanoha sentándose a su lado.

Alicia la miro, por alguna razón la compañía de Nanoha era vital para ella y cada vez parecía necesitarla más.

-Pensaba en...-dijo Alicia en un susurro.-...pensaba en ti.

Nanoha sonrió, a pesar de que no era una sonrisa completa era lo suficientemente normal para que Alicia no se preocupara y lo suficiente especial para que sintiera un pequeño tirón de su estomago.

_¿Que me pasa?_

-Espero que fuera algo bueno.-dijo Nanoha.

Alicia asintió perdiéndose solo por un segundo en aquellos ojos violetas que la absorbían antes de escuchar el grito de risa de Vivio y volver la mirada hacia ellos para ver a Sanderson correr detrás de ella con la manguera del agua encendida.

-Lo era...-dijo sin pensar.

Nanoha acaricio su mano y provoco que Alicia volviera a mirarla haciendo chocar de nuevo sus miradas.

Y antes de que ninguna pudiera detenerse, sus labios comenzaron ha acercarse, atraídos por el calor del sol y la necesidad que gritaba dentro de sus cuerpos.

Los alientos se entremezclaron haciendo que Alicia se sintiera mareada por un segundo antes de que un punzante dolor en su cabeza la hiciera apartarse de Nanoha cuando estaba a escasos segundos de sus labios.

-¿Fate-chan?-dijo Nanoha sin pensar.

Pero Alicia no era capaz de contestarle ni corregirle ya que su cabeza parecía estallar con imágenes.

Imágenes que ella no conocía.

_¡Salvalo!_

_Mi preciosa hija..._

_¡Papa, súbeme a hombros!_

…_..._

_¡ALICIA!_

Las imágenes cesaron y Alicia miro a una preocupada Nanoha que se mantenía a su lado, abrazándola para que no se cayera al suelo.

-¿Alicia?-pregunto Nanoha preocupada.

-Tengo que...irme...-susurro Alicia.

Y sin decir nada, subió a su cuarto con el sudor frío corriendo por su cuerpo y una clara imagen de su padre en su mente.

-Tengo que encontrarte, papa...-susurro para si misma.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN****: **Por si alguien se pierde, Alicia realmente es Fate, solo que ella no lo sabe...

Pensaba terminar la historia dentro de poco pero ha vuelto la inspiración y he decidido alargarla un poco más, con las nuevas tramas de Thoma (ya tengo ganas de sacar más de este personaje), su verdadera historia (tanto personal como con Lily) y lo que va a ser de Fate "Alicia", Nanoha y Yachi desde ahora.

Sin más me despido, gracias por estar ahí.

Infamous21


	23. Chapter 22

**Capitulo 22**

-No...lo entiendo.-dijo Yuuno.

Thoma se mantenía en silencio sentado en una de las sillas mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para explicar lo que él era.

Lo que habían hecho con él.

-Thoma...¿de que hablas?-pregunto Lily.

Él cerro los ojos para olvidar el miedo que surgía en la voz de la joven, si ella le temía, él no sabría que hacer.

-Yo...-suspiro.-...yo fui el primer proyecto de mago artificial de Jail Scaglietti, me creo a partir de las células de su hermano pequeño y, al igual que Fate con Alicia, me dio todas las memorias de su hermano.

Miro hacia el suelo, sin poder mirar a sus amigos mientras recordaba las sesiones de entrenamiento de Jail, como lo forzaba a hacerse más fuerte y menos humano, hasta el día que todo cambio.

-Él me mantenía en una jaula, día y noche, esperando poder hacerme más fuerte para usar el nuevo proyecto que estaba ideando en mi.-dijo el joven.

-¿Que...proyecto?-pregunto Yuuno.

-El virus.-susurro el joven.

Lily negaba con la cabeza, ella no podía creer que su adorado Thoma fuera el virus original, ella no lo creería, nunca.

-Pero, dijiste que luego apareció el proyecto F, ¿verdad?.-dijo Lily.

-Si...pero antes, Jail experimento conmigo, como introducir el virus sin destruir el cuerpo, él quería que yo fuera lo que Fate fue y se aseguro de que lo supiera, porque antes de irse al proyecto de Fate, él me implanto las cepas del virus para que crecieran en mi y ver como reaccionaban en un cuerpo...-susurro intentando disipar las memorias.

-Y...¿que paso?-pregunto Yuuno casi sin querer.

-El virus casi me destruyo, consumió parte de mi y Jail tuvo que volver a reconstruirme para quedar como me veis ahora, después de aquello me echo de allí y de dijo que no servia para nada...que nadie jamás iba a estar a mi lado porque no era más que un perro sin utilidad.-susurro al final.

Podía sentir el miedo en Yuuno, miedo de no saber que tenía delante, un mago...no, algo mucho peor que él acababa de descubrir.

Él era un monstruo, un monstruo que no debía haber existido.

-Luego de aquello, vague solo por las calles, sin rumbo y sin saber que hacer con lo que él me había hecho...-dijo mirando a Lily.-...hasta que te encontré a ti.

Lily le devolvió la mirada antes de apartarla, entendiendo así muchos aspectos de su pasado y la forma tan sorprendente en la que se conocieron y Yuuno observo la escena con mucha atención, como si allí hubiera algo más que la fuerte amistad que los unía, algo irrompible...

Algo como lo que había visto en Nanoha y Fate.

-Como...¿como os conocisteis?-pregunto Yuuno.

Thoma sonrió, por un solo segundo apareció en su cara una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas se hacían eco en sus ojos.

-Yo...-susurro Lily.-...creía que era un ángel...

-Y la verdad...-continuó Thoma.-...es que fui su mismo demonio.

Entonces Yuuno comprendió la verdad de los dos jóvenes, un amor nacido de unas circunstancias que ninguno de los dos podía controlar.

Un amor nacido dentro de un virus que terminaría por destruirlos...

* * *

><p>Alicia miraba de un lado a otro, asegurándose de que nadie la molestara mientras ella buscaba lo que tenía que buscar.<p>

En la sala de prensa de la sección seis, Alicia esperaba encontrar alguna noticia relacionada con sus padre, ya que en su sueño, su padre llevaba un uniforme casi idéntico al que ella usaba y eso quería decir que pertenecía a la Administración Bureau.

-Vamos a ver...-susurro mientras pasaba las paginas de los oficiales.

Una por una, las fotos no le decían nada, no podía recordar a ninguno de ellos, por lo menos hasta que vio la foto de una persona en concreto.

Era Nanoha.

Sonrió sin querer, los días con ella y Vivio se estaban haciendo cada vez más placentero y cada vez tenía más ganas de pasar más tiempo con ellas y convertirse en parte de su vida.

Planeaba intentarlo, una vez hubiera encontrado a su padre.

Acaricio ligeramente la foto de Nanoha antes de seguir con otro archivo, esta vez, el de los altos cargos de Bureau, en busca de la cara familiar que ella estaba buscando.

_Tienes que estar aquí, Papa..._

Pasó las paginas, encontrando con nombres como los de Carim Gracia y los nombres muy familiares de Lindy y Chrono Harlaow.

_¿Lindy? ¿Chrono? _

Cerró los ojos por un segundo mientras su cabeza de daba un pequeño aviso de dolor antes de pasar la página y abrir los ojos para ver más fotos.

Y entonces...

_Tomura Yachi_

-Papa...-susurro Alicia.

Las lágrimas cubrieron sus ojos mientras acariciaba la foto de su padre, él estaba allí, cerca de ella, solo tenía que encontrarlo y después...

Después viviría por fin una vida feliz.

* * *

><p>Lily se había marchado poco después de que Thoma contara toda la verdad sobre su origen, algo de lo que ella nunca le había preguntado, ella no había tenido la necesidad de saber.<p>

Hasta ahora...

No se podía creer que él fuera la persona que ella había estado buscando, él era el culpable de que ella hubiera estado separada de su familia por tanto tiempo.

-Lily...-susurro Thoma en la puerta de su cuarto.

Ella se estremeció, en aquel momento no quería hablar con él, no podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos sin que la traición la llenara por completo.

Él le había mentido...no, algo mucho peor...la había convertido en un monstruo.

-Lily...-volvió a susurrar.

-¡Dejame!-grito ella.

Ella no quería verlo, quería odiarlo por todo lo que le había hecho, quería que la dejara y no volviera nunca más...

-Se que...-empezó él.

-¡No sabes nada!-le volvió a gritar ella.

Pudo escuchar el suspiro de Thoma, su respiración lenta en su puerta mientras un puño se estrellaba contra la pared.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho tu estarías muerta.-dijo él.

-Hubiera preferido morir a ser un monstruo...a dejar a mi familia que me quería a pesar de ser una maga artificial.-dijo ella.

-Yo no podía hacerlo...-dijo él.

-¿Porque?-pregunto ella.

Thoma apoyo las dos manos sobre la pared y miro la puerta, decidido a contarle la verdad de porque no había podido dejarla morir en aquel momento, porque él quería ser su ángel de verdad.

-Porque te quise desde que te vi.-susurro Thoma.

Lily miro la puerta sin poderle creer, él la quería...¿la quería?, no podía ser, él no la quería, él no podía quererla...

No podía hacer de su pesadilla actual un sueño.

-Vete...-susurro ella.

-Lily...-intento él.

-Por favor...vete...-dijo ella.

Thoma suspiro, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mientras dos gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

Aquello era su final.

_Adios, Lily..._

* * *

><p>Shamal no podía creerse lo que Yuuno le estaba contando, la historia de Thoma revelaba algo terrible, pero a la vez...<p>

-¿Crees que podríamos hacerlo?-pregunto Yuuno.

-Es una locura...-susurro ella.

Lo que Yuuno pretendía era una proeza y a la vez una completa locura, Nanoha no lo aceptaría y Hayate ni siquiera dejaría que se acercaran a Fate.

Pero era su única esperanza, de eso estaba segura.

-Y crees que si Thoma nos dice como Jail lo reconstruyo a él ¿quizá podamos...reconstruir las memorias de Fate?-pregunto la doctora.

-Es justo lo que pienso.-dijo él.

No se había hecho nada igual en años, de hecho, estaba considerado un delito experimentar con la gente ya fueran humanos o magos, pero aquello era su única esperanza de volver a la normalidad.

Era la única forma de traer a Fate Testarossa Harlaow de vuelta.

-No nos darán permiso.-dijo Shamal.

-Si, si sabemos a quien contactar.-dijo Yuuno.

Shamal podía pensar en dos nombres que le darían el permiso para poder realizar aquella acción, pero también se le ocurrían mil consecuencias si aquello no les salía bien.

-Alicia no querrá...-dijo Shamal.

-La dormiremos, así cuando despierte, volvería a ser Fate.-dijo Yuuno.

Delito: Secuestrar a una Enforcer de TSAB mejor amiga de tu jefa.

-Nanoha nos matara.-contesto Shamal.

-Vale la pena el premio.-volvió a contestar Yuuno.

Estupidez: Enfurecer al Demonio Blanco.

-Hayate nos mandara a prisión de por vida.-suspiro Shamal.

-Por lo menos no moriremos a manos de Nanoha.-dijo finalmente Yuuno.

Cobardía: Esconderse de Nanoha en el castigo de Hayate.

Shamal suspiro, fuera como fuera, Yuuno estaba decidido a hacer aquello que pretendía, con o sin su ayuda.

Y por el bien de aquella operación, él necesitaba su ayuda.

-Muy bien...-dijo Shamal.-...¿por donde empezamos?

-Necesitamos a Thoma...-dijo Yuuno ya marcando el teléfono del joven.

Un tono, dos tonos, los dos esperaron a que Thoma contestara el teléfono pero aquello nunca pasó y Yuuno comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Shamal.

Yuuno miro el teléfono, imaginándose ya que había pasado y las consecuencias que aquello tenía para ellos.

Sin Lily, Thoma no seguiría adelante...

Y sin Thoma, ellos no podrían intentar recuperar las memorias de Fate.


	24. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

Yuuno le había pedido que encontrara a Thoma y lo trajera de vuelta a casa para así poder salvar a Fate, pero para Erio, traer a Thoma a casa iba a ser algo más que una tarea difícil.

-¿Donde se habrá metido?-pregunto para si mismo.

Gracias a la conexión que habían formado podía sentir al joven donde quisiera que estuviera, pero al parecer, Thoma estaba tratando duramente de no ser encontrado.

Y en cierta manera, Erio quería dejarlo solo.

Podía entender su deseo de no querer ser molestado ahora que había sido rechazado por la persona que quería, él mismo desearía lo mismo si Caro le hiciera algo parecido y por eso agradecía cada día que pasaba con ella.

Sonrió recordando que su dulce ahora debía estar con Lily intentando hacer de conciliadora y poniendo paz en el interior de la joven.

Ella era un ángel y él estaba orgulloso de que fuera suya.

De repente, algo cambio el rumbo de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la presencia de Thoma, fuerte y peligrosa en el interior de una fabrica abandonada en medio de la nada.

Era extraño donde el dolor podía llevar a la gente.

-¡Thoma!-llamo Erio al entrar en la fabrica.

Una ola de poder lo sacudió tirándolo al suelo cuando la agonía se hizo fuerte dentro de él, algo iba mal, muy mal.

-Thoma...-susurro Erio.

Consiguió ponerse de pie y caminar hasta un pilar para apoyarse en el mientras buscaba con su mirada a su amigo, al que no veía por ninguna parte.

_¿Donde estas?_

_-_¡Marchate!-escucho que Thoma le gritaba.

Erio miro hacia arriba donde Thoma se encontraba rodeado por tanta electricidad que no parecía un ser humano.

Parecía...

-Soy un monstruo...-susurro Thoma.

Thoma estaba llorando, sus lágrimas caían como pequeñas gotas eléctricas mientras su cuerpo se sobrecargaba de electricidad.

A ese ritmo, Thoma moriría...

-¡Detente!-grito Erio.

-No...tengo que desaparecer.-dijo él.

Erio apretó a Strada entre sus manos buscando alguna manera de liberar a su amigo de la depresión que lo estaba consumiendo.

Tenía que hacer algo...

-Lo siento, Lily...-susurro Thoma.

-¡No! ¡Thoma, espera!-grito Erio.

Erio no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirar como toda la fábrica era consumida por la luz del cuerpo de Thoma.

_Lo siento mucho, Lily..._

* * *

><p>Nanoha preparaba la cena cuando un ruido la despertó de su estado feliz y la hizo ir hasta la salita, donde Vivio jugaba con Fate.<p>

-¡Fate-mama!-grito Vivio.

Nanoha corrió hasta donde Vivio abrazaba a Fate mientras que la rubia agarra su cabeza entre sus manos e intentaba aguantar las intensas olas de dolor que la recorrían.

-¿Fate-chan?-pregunto Nanoha.

Sabía que no quería que la llamaran Fate, pero su corazón no respondía en aquel momento a Alicia Testarossa, solo respondía a la preocupación que sentía por Fate.

-Me...duele...-susurro Fate.

Nanoha se agacho para abrazar a Fate y aunque la rubia se resistió unos segundos, rápidamente se calmo ante el abrazo de su compañera y los besos que esta dejaba sobre su cabello.

-Tranquila...todo estará bien...-susurro Nanoha.

No sabía que le pasaba, pero estaba calmando y era todo lo que le importaba así que siguió acunándola en sus brazos mientras pensaba en su preciosa rubia y el dolor que estaba pasando.

¿Es que nunca se acabaría todo aquello?

-Mama...-susurro Vivio preocupada.

Nanoha acaricio la cabeza de Vivio y dejo espacio para que la niña abrazara a su madre mientras Fate poco a poco quedaba dormida en el abrigo de las persona que más la querían.

-Nosotras te cuidaremos, mama...-susurro Vivio.

Nanoha sonrió y acaricio la cabellera de Fate antes de mirar a su hija y acariciarle la mejilla de forma cariñosa.

-Eso es cariño, nosotras cuidaremos a Fate-mama...-le susurro.

Porque aunque ahora mismo no fuera ella, Nanoha pelearía por volver a tener a Fate a su lado y demostrarle que todo el futuro podía tener otro color.

Uno dorado con grandes tintes rosados y mucho amor.

* * *

><p>Caro entro en la oscura habitación de Lily mientras miraba con cautela a la espera de encontrar a la joven.<p>

Y lo hizo, en una esquina de su cuarto, llorando y tapada completamente por las sabanas de su cama.

-Lily...-susurro Caro.

Lily se movió a un lado, sin querer ver u oír a nadie, las últimas horas se las había pasado allí, llorando y arrepintiéndose de las duras palabras que le había dicho a Thoma.

Pero en aquel momento la rabia había podido con ella y lo había pagado con una persona que al fin y al cabo, solo había intentado protegerla de la muerte.

-Lily...todo se arreglara.-dijo Caro.

Ella cerró los ojos, no quería escuchar palabras que ni siquiera se atrevía a creer, ella había echado a Thoma de su vida con odio, un odio que ahora no era más que tristeza.

Por su situación, por su marcha, sin él ella no era nada y hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de aquello.

Necesitaba a Thoma Avenir como el aire que respiraba, lo quería con ella y aunque él la había convertido en lo que más odiaba, ella quería seguir con él a donde fuera.

Quería ser aquello si serlo le permitía estar con él.

Caro acaricio la sabana cuando su intercomunicador sonó con la llamada de entrante de Erio en calidad de urgente.

-¿Erio?-pregunto Caro.

-_Caro, pide a Shamal-san y Yuuno-kun que preparen la sala médica..._-escucho por el intercomunicador.-_...es Thoma...esta..._

Las interferencias hicieron que se cortara la llamada mientras Caro corría a mandar el mensaje a Yuuno y Shamal y miraba a Lily con cara de preocupación.

Aquello no podía ser bueno.

-Thoma...-susurro Lily.

Se había quitado la sabana de encima y miraba a Caro esperando que aquello no fuera más que una broma, que Thoma estuviera bien y aquello fuera una mentira para obligarla a hablar con él.

Pero por la cara de Caro, sabía que aquello no era una broma, era verdad y ella podía sentir el dolor de la perdida desgarrando su corazón.

Si lo perdía, ella...

-Vamos...-dijo a Caro con urgencia.

La joven asintió antes de que las dos salieran corriendo rumbo a la sala médica donde esperaban ver llegar a Erio con Thoma y descubrir que estaba pasando.

_Yo...te quiero..._

* * *

><p>Yachi podía sentirlo, el poder que deseaba tener se había hecho más fuerte, hasta el punto de poder moverse hasta él sin ningún problema.<p>

_Uno de ellos ya no esta..._

La voz susurraba con alegría lo que le hacía sentir bien, poderoso, él tenía las de ganar en la batalla que estaba al llegar y nadie podría detenerlo.

Cuando el mundo fuera suyo, podría darle a Alicia todo lo que ella se debería haber merecido, todas las riquezas y el amor que él no había podido darle en vida.

Se las daría en la muerte.

_Yachi...ya casi estoy..._

Yachi miro como un oscuro poder se levantaba sobre él y abrió los brazos para recogerlo con ganas, poniendo fin a su desesperación.

_Ahora...Alicia..._

_¡No! ¡Papa!_

Yachi abrió los ojos confundido mientras sentía el poder correr por su cuerpo y adueñarse de él, dándole una fuerza imparable.

-Eso es...-dijo sonriendo.

Ahora podía hacerle frente a todo y a todos, acabaría con todos los que le habían hecho daño a él y a su pequeña hija, destruyéndolos como ellos los habían destruido.

Y empezaría por la sección numero seis de la Administración Bureau.


End file.
